Acacia Lily Yarrow: Igniting Fire
by KelsNicole92
Summary: Acacia and Alwin have escaped the arena alive, for right now. What will the Capital do now that the girl they wanted dead is still alive? Things are worse for her now, because she has made fools of the Capital. Will they survive? What about Acacia's dad?
1. Chapter 1: A Story Of An Acacia Flower

**Hey everyone! Okay here's the first chapter to the sequel to Acacia Lily Yarrow: My Hunger Games! I hope that you like this one as much as you liked the last one! There will be a few new twist in this one and I hope that you like them all. Thank you for reading the first one and reviewing.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I stare at the mirror, a part of me is still me, but something has changed. There is a small scar on my chin from when I was younger, I'm glad that they didn't see it or else it might not be there. Sighing I turn away from the mirror and walk out of the bathroom. Dula is standing right by the door and I almost fall over her, she stares up at me with her head cocked to the side. A smile forms on my lips when I see her and I hug her. When I let go of her she walks into the bathroom and I just shake my head.

"Acacia." My mother's voice comes from behind me and I turn to look at her. She smiles at me and I follow her into a room, the room is where I paint. I stare at my mother as she picks up a painting and holds it up to me. "Is this…something that happened when you were little?"

"Huh?" I stare at the picture and see that it is the first one that I ever painted after I got home from the Hunger Games. The picture is of the nightmare that I had after the tracker jacker sting, the dream of my father. "Oh no….that's from a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" She puts the picture back down and gestures to the room around us. "You would choose this as your hobby wouldn't you?"

I look around us at the paintings, of course I spend a lot of my time in here, mostly when Alwin isn't with me. "Yeah, I love painting. Why do you say it like….it's a bad thing? I thought that you'd like them…"

"Oh, honey I didn't mean it like that. It's just…you are becoming more like your father every day." She smiles down sadly at a painting of my father, one from a memory when I was five. "You are a wonderful painter, they all look so…life like. This is my favorite room, some times I'll come in here during the night and look at them."

"Really?" I walk over to my mom and look with her and I feel the sadness coming from her. "Why?"

"Just to see him. My Hale…" She touches a painting with the tips of her fingers and gently touches it. "I still miss him and love him. Do you….I never told you how you got your name."

My eyes go wide and I just stare at her, there is a small smile on her lips. "I thought that you just loved the flower…."

"I do love the flower, but for a certain reason. Hector, your father and I met when he came into my parents flower shop." She smiles sad smile. "He came in looking for some Acacia flowers and they had always been my favorites. When I showed them to him we talked about them, from the second that our eyes met it was love. My parents didn't want us to be together because he was the son of a man who lived off of hunting. None of them worked and that was not the kind of man my parents wanted me to marry. So we had a secret love, one that grew with time. Two years into our secret love, he gave me an Acacia flower and asked me to marry him. We got married, which made my parents very upset with me. But I didn't care, I knew what I wanted. He started working, he got a job, but my parents still didn't like him. When you were born is when they accepted him, because they wanted to see you. On the day that you were born Hector gave me one Acacia flower and one Lily. The Lily flower was pink…that is why you are named Acacia Lily. The other reason is….that the meaning of an Acacia flower is secret love."

I stare at my mom in shock and she just kisses the top of my head. She leaves me in the room and I walk around the room. One picture catches my eye, one of Ethan. We haven't talked since I left for the Hunger Games. Silently I push the picture out of the way, its useless to even look at it now…he hates me and I know it. The picture that it was hiding makes me smile, its one of Alwin. His eyes are bright with the sun behind him, its one that I painted a few weeks ago.

"You should really hang these up…." A voice comes from behind me and I smile. I turn to see Odysseus and Abigail walking toward me. "These are…."

"Beautiful!" Abigail says and she picks up one of Alwin. "This one looks just like him! You chose a wonderful hobby!"

Odysseus rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes…the pictures are gorgeous and she has a gift. They'll get married and live happily ever after, yada yada. Now, Acacia you know that tomorrow your prep team is coming and you going on the victors tour. Today they are making an announcement about the next Hunger Games…"

My eyes drop to a picture that is by Odysseus's leg, its one of the cornucopia. This is the moment that I've been dreading for a while, I'll be a mentor in the Games this year and every year following. Abigail is looking at all of the pictures and she walks over to one. I watch as she picks up one of Ethan and she raises her eyebrows.

She stares at me. "Who is this? He's….good looking, maybe with a little make-up and…."

"A friend." I say and I walk over to her. With a small smile I take the painting and put it behind some that I made a few weeks ago. "Or I should say he used to be my friend."

The door opens again and Dula runs inside. She runs right over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I can't help but smile, she's my little Dula. My mom told me that when I went into the Games every night Dula would wake up screaming and crying. All that she would do for the hours following is beg for me to come home, beg for me to be there to hold her. During the night some times she sneaks into my room and sleeps in my bed, even when Alwin's over-which is most of the times. Alwin smiles when he sees Dula and he loves her as though she is his own sister.

Odysseus tells me that we have to have a meeting in five minutes and he leaves. I am alone in the room with Dula. Dula takes my hand and drags me over to a picture, she points to it. It's one of her, she smiles at me.

"I like this painting…" I tell her and I bend down to pick it up. "This is one my favorites…"

"ACACIA!" Odysseus's voice booms down the hallway and I laugh. That is something that I don't miss hearing. "Come on!"

With a small sigh I lead Dula out of the room and shut the door. I send her off to play with the others and walk into the room that Odysseus normally uses as his office. He stares at me as I sit down.

I stare at him, the smile has left my lips. "What is it?"

"Well…" He looks down at his hands. "I can't tell you exactly what but I have a feeling that you won't be mentoring the next Games."

"What?" Now I'm really confused and he just shakes his head. "Why not?"

He sits back and plays with a pen in his hands. "I…have a feeling that something from the past is going to repeat itself. You and Alwin…will go back into the arena."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Haha! I bet you think that you know what's going to happen next...I can promise you one thing, there is something that I don't think you'll ever guess! My first little twist! =D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Red Dress And Flower

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Maybe I had a little too much fun with this chapter…I said that I'd update again if a friend would update hers and here it is! Haha! I hope that you like it! Thank you for reading and for reviewing!Enjoy!**

***~K.N.~***

I try to smile as I watch Cameron, Daisy, Sammy and Val walk into my house. All of them hug me and complain about how I've let myself go, well everyone except for Cameron. Daisy, Sammy and Val rush me into the bathroom, while Cameron goes to talk to my mother for a few minutes. They get me into the bath tub and I soak for thirty minutes, then they have to wax me again….which I could go without. Cameron Walks into my bathroom and smiles at me as he watches them brush my hair out. He twist his index finger in the air and Sammy nods. When I look into the mirror four hours later I see that they have curled my hair, which is not normal for me. My hair falls down loosely around my face in curls.

"You look beautiful. Acacia…if you weren't taken by Alwin…" Cameron smiles at me and we both laugh. I love it how we can just joke around. "How is Alwin doing? I know that I'll see him in about an hour…"

"He's good." I smile a little as I think about Alwin. "We are taking things slow and all that."

Cameron nods as he puts the final touches on of my makeup. "Natural…yeah, I know what you mean. Is there a wedding coming up? There's a lot of talk about it in the Capital, everyone wants it."

"Well…" I look down at my fingers, not really wanting to say it the wrong way. "We want to wait until after we are older."

"Happy Birthday." Cameron says and I turn to look at him, how did he know? "I know everything! Why are you so surprised?"

I shake my head and smile. "You are one scary person."

"Alwin's was four days ago…" He mumbles and I laugh, because he's right. "See? I know EVERYTHING."

"I'm sure that you do." We both keep talking and we make fun of each other. "So, what am I wearing?"

He steps in front of me and smiles. "Something FABULOUS of course! Do you question my awesomeness?"

"No of course not!" I say and he smiles wider. "How could anyone question your awesomeness?"

"Here…" He walks over to the door and picks up a bag that was hanging from the hook. "You'll love it."

I open the bag and smile, of course he would choose this color. Shaking my head I laugh a small laugh, this dress was made just for Alwin. Cameron smiles at me as I change into it. The dress stops at my knees, it's a light red dress, with sleeves that go to my wrist. When I look into the mirror I smile, this dress fits me perfectly.

"How did you…" I cut off and Cameron smiles. "This was made just for Alwin, wasn't it?"

"I knew that he would love it on you. He let it slip that you wore a red dress like that when you two were little." Cameron's words make me blush and smile. Alwin would of course remember to mention the dress. "When he first saw you in the dress that he fell for you. That's why his favorite color is red."

Before I know it the camera people are here and I have to take them into my room, the room that I paint in. I show them certain paintings, like ones of Alwin and my family. With a smile on my lips I explain when and why I painted each one. After an hour of this I walk out of the room and am told that I can see Alwin. The camera people have a hard time keeping up with me as I run outside into the cold, without a coat on. Snow is falling and we have about an inch of it already, but I don't care. Alwin walks out of his house and I smile. We both run toward each other and meet in the middle, he picks me up and we kiss.

"I've missed you…" He whispers in my ear. "Last night…I wanted to come over, but I had to get things ready for today."

My lips are all the response that he needs. "It's fine. We get to see each other now and that's all that matters. Together…"

"Forever." He says and his lips press against mine again. I look down at his hand and see that he's holding a flower…not just any flower either. "This is for you."

"You didn't.." A smile forms on my lips as I take the flower. Of course he would get me an Acacia flower. "Thank you…"

Alwin laughs and I see that he's not wearing a coat either. We walk toward my house, hand in hand. I smile as the camera crews follow us back toward my house. Odysseus rolls his eyes at us and I laugh. Ceaser Flickerman walks into my house and smiles at the two of us. This should be a good interview…I already know that the marriage question will pop up.

"Are you two ready?" Ceaser asks us as Alwin puts my flower in my hair. "We can get started."

"Yeah." I say and we kiss again. "We are ready, hi Ceaser!"

We walk into my sitting room and we sit on the couch, Ceaser sits in a chair next to the couch. He smiles as he introduces himself and us. But my eyes stay on Alwin as the two of them joke around for a few minutes.

Ceaser smiles at the two of us. "Look at the two of you! You two can't keep your eyes or hands off of each other."

"What can I say?" I say with a small laugh. "He's….perfect and irresistible."

"Well there is one thing that I have to say." Alwin says with a small smile on his lips. Odysseus is nodding and smiling, obviously the two of them have talked about something. I watch as Alwin drops down to one knee and I stare at him, in shock. No, he can't be… "Ace, will you marry me?"

**Haha! Sorry had to! What will Acacia do? =D Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Life Changing Answer

**Hey everyone! What will Acacia say to Alwin? You are close to finding out! =D Thank you for reading and for the reviews! I hope that you like the sequel so far and that you like the rest. There are so many things that I have planned for this story! Again, THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy!*~K.N.~***

I stare at Alwin, at the ring in his hand. The shock that is coursing through my body right now is indescribable. My eyes lock with his and before I know what I'm doing our lips are locked together. We break apart and I stare at him, the flower….the flower, its like when my dad proposed to my mom. No one knows about it and it fills me with an emotion that I've never felt before. Ceaser is just sitting in that chair, he is shocked and he smiles at us.

"Well?" Alwin asks me and he smiles. I smile at him, not really knowing what to do or say. "Ace…was that a yes?"

Before I can say anything I start nodding my head. "Yes…yes…yes…."

"I love you, Ace." He says as he puts the ring on my finger. Tears rush down my face and our lips are locked again. We totally forget about everyone else, Ceaser, the camera crews and our families. After a few minutes we break apart, tears are still rushing down my face. "For a minute I thought that you were going to say no…"

"No, I couldn't ever do that." I say and I look down at the ring on my finger. The diamond is in the shape of a heart and there are two small diamonds on each side. "Alwin…I love you too…"

"So where will the wedding be held?" Caesar's voice brings us back to reality and we both just stare at him. Its obvious that both of us forgot about everyone else in the room and Odysseus laughs. "When do you think the big day will be?"

We stare at each other and I nod my head a little. "Um, maybe here….after the next Hunger Games. I want to have a normal wedding here, with family and friends. Just us…"

The interview goes on and on, but I don't really hear any of it. It's kill me, just to sit here and listen to this go on and on. All that I want is to feel Alwin's lips on mine, we smile at each other. Everything is falling into place, that is until Helena Cavora walks into the room, We just stare at her, shocked. This can't be good, its never good when someone from the Capital shows up like this.

"Helena." Caesar says with a small smile as Alwin and me stare at each other. "Have a seat!"

Helena smiles at him and sits down on the chair beside Caesar. "Hello, I know that you two are probably wondering what I'm doing here. I promise you this, it will surprise the two of you!"

"Um." I stare at her and I feel terror coursing through me. The Hunger Games…an announcement. But not now. "I can promise you that I already am surprised."

She stares at me and we sit here for a minute. All of the happiness has been put on hold and now we wait to hear what Helena is going to say. Her eyes go from us to the cameras and she smiles. This woman makes me sick, how can she possibly love this job so much?

"Hello everyone in the Capital and the Thirteen Districts!" She says and her smile widens. "I am here to congratulate the happy couple."

I smile at her. "Thank you and now you can go. Isn't that all that you came here for? Because if you ruin today for me, I'm sure that our next meeting will be grand."

She stares at me shocked and then turns back to the cameras. "I have an announcement for the next Hunger Games! Yes this will be unlike any of the other ones! Here is the twist, the last TWO tributes, male and female to have won for each District will be competing!"

I stop breathing, Alwin's hand tightens around mine and I feel the cameras on me. They can see that I'm mad, that I am upset and that I want to cry, I don't care anymore. We went through the Hunger Games once and we won, doesn't that mean that we aren't supposed to have to go back in? Looks like the Capital wants to play dirty, again. Helena looks over at me and a tear escapes from my eye.

"There is one more thing." She says and I want to punch her right now. "But that will be announced after the Victors Tour."

My eyes are on her and she looks away from me. Her lips are parted in a smile, a pleased smile. The hatred that I felt toward the Capital in the past was bad, but now it feels like nothing compared to how I feel now. Helena says something else and I feel myself breaking.

"Let me guess!" I say in a sarcastic voice. "We will be in a desert where we have to kill each other using our bare hands and we won't have any food?"

She looks over at me. "What?""Or even better…" My teeth are locked together and I feel the anger sinking deeper in. "You are going to bring back older-dead tributes to attack us?"

Odysseus is shaking his head, but I don't care anymore. Every pair of eyes in the room are on me and I can't take it anymore. Without saying another word I get up and run out of the room. Someone tries to stop me, but I keep running. Once I'm in my painting room I sink to the floor and cry. I crawl over to one of my canvases that are on the floor and pick up a paint brush, this will be a painting unlike any other.

My fingers take the top off of the paint and I brush a tear off of my cheek. I already have a title for it: Everything Is Ruined By The Capital. Silently I start in the center, in the center is the thing that made me happy-the person…Alwin and the ring that he put on my finger. My eyes are red with rage beside him as we are told about going back into the arena. There is another twist, a twist that is deadly. I can't even begin to guess what it will be. Soon….soon I will know.

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review! What is the next twist? =D You'll find out soon, I promise…maybe in….three chapters? Yeah, some where around there.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alyssa's Heart Breaks

**Hey everyone! Okay I swear the big twist is coming up and soon, but not in this chapter! The big twist will be in one of the next few chapters, I promise that it'll be before the tenth chapter! I hope that all of you like the story so far and thank you for reviewing! Here's the new chapter!  
Enjoy!  
*~K.N.~***

The door opens and I don't look up, the rage inside of me makes me keep on painting. Painting is how I deal with the pain, with the nightmares and with what has happened. I feel someone standing behind me and I don't even turn to see who it is, who ever it is can wait. Looking down I see the ring that Alwin gave to me, on my finger. More pain rushes through me and I think about how he asked me to marry him, how that moment was ruined by them. Every time that I am finally happy, the Capital ruins it. The Capital ruins everything. When every part of the canvas is colored in some color or with some image I sit back and stare at it. Tears rush down my cheeks and I just let them fall, nothing can help me now. Finally I look up and see that it is Odysseus, he is staring at the painting and nodding. His approval shocks me, normally he doesn't care about what I paint.

"That is right. For once I can see the pain and the meaning in it." He says and I look up at him, there is a small smile trying to find its way on his lips. Before I know what he's doing he is sitting on the floor beside me. "You have to stay strong, Acacia. If you don't...you will die and lose everything that you wanted."

I shake my head and more tears escape from my eyes, right when I had finally gotten it under control he has to bring up losing everything. "Odysseus, they are never going to stop-until I'm dead. That's what they want. As long as I'm alive, they will keep going. Maybe I should just..."

"No, don't start that. Acacia, don't start feeling sorry for yourself and don't give up!" His voice is full of anger and I look up at him. When this whole crazy thing first started he didn't like me, I could have sworn then that he had picked out where my body would lay. "You have to think about everyone else too, think about Alwin, your little sister, your family! What will they do when you are gone?"

"You think that I can do this? That I'm strong?" He nods his head and I smile a small smile. "I can win the Games again. Can't I?'

He smiles at me. "You will, you have to. Acacia you are the only hope that Panem has. We need you, because you are the-"

Before he can finish the door to my sanctuary opens and I see Alwin rush in. Alwin's eyes are on me as he stops, the look on his face is of worry. I smile up at him and he offers me his hand, my smile widens as I take it and he helps me up. My arms wrap around him and he pulls me into him, we take comfort in each other. As he pulls away I look up at him and kiss him. Odysseus groans and stands up.

"Odysseus." Alwin says in a shocked tone. "Why did you tell them to stop me from coming in? They wouldn't..."

"I wanted to check on her and see if she was okay first. Sometimes she needs other people to check on her." What he says makes no sense and Alwin just shakes his head in confusion. "Well...I'm hungry and we have a train to catch. Better get going to the meal and get on that train."

We all go to the celebration dinner at the center of town and the cameras are all around us. All of them are asking why I reacted that way and I claim that I have a "girl problem" right now, that shuts them right up. Alwin pulls me close to him as we dance, this is our last time to really have fun back home before the Hunger Games. Once we return from the Victors Tour, we have to go right back to the Capital. I smile at him and he kisses me as he dips me back, my arms are in his hair and we both look around us and see the cameras. Dula runs up and asks Alwin if he will dance with her, he looks at me and I giver him up to her, but not without a kiss first. Standing off to the side I watch Alwin and Dula dance, its really cute. She looks like she's having so much fun and Alwin is all smiles.

"Hi Aca." The voice makes me jump and I turn. Ethan is standing beside me, there is a sad look on his face. We hug, quickly and I stare at him. "How are you?"

"Hi, I'm fine." I smile a small smile. Ethan is talking to me right now, maybe we can patch things up? "How have you been?"

"I've been better...and worse. So..." He looks down at the ring on my finger and I try to smile, but the look on his face looks even sadder. "Congratulations. I guess this means that I lost?"

"It wasn't a competition. Ethan...it never was." He just shakes his head and I look down. "Listen, I want to still be friends and I want you at the wedding. Can we be?"

"Yeah, sure. Pal." His voice is slick and I just stare at him. How can he act this way towards me? "I'll be best pals with Alwin too! That work? Oh and I should tell you that Alyssa and I got together while you were in the Hunger Games."

I nod my head and smirk a little, the look on his face tells me that this is not the reaction that he wanted. "Congratulations to you too, I'm happy for the two of you. You two are still together, right? Alyssa must be happy, you are...something else."

"No, we broke up. I broke it off." We stare at each other and he runs his fingers through his hair. "You don't get it do you? Getting with Alyssa and me telling you? It was supposed to hurt you..."

"Ethan..." I say and look up into his eyes. "You can't hurt me that way and I'm sorry. Alwin is who I love, who I want to be with..."

"You did it all to make her jealous?" I hear a voice from behind Ethan and we both turn. Alyssa is standing there crying. "Thanks...just thanks Ethan!"

"Aly!" I yell and I chase after her. She stops and turns to look at me, when I open my arms she rushes into them. "It'll be okay...everything will be fine."

"He...he..." She is crying harder and can't breath. I pat her on the back and feel like killing Ethan right now. "He..u-usedd m-mmee t-tooo m-m-ma-kkee y-you jealous!"

"Aly, you don't need him. Listen to me, come on." I pull away from her and make her look me in the eyes. "You don't need him, don't you get that? Alyssa, you deserve so much better then him!"

She smiles a small sad smile and fingers my ring. "Easy for you to say...you have a boy who's always loved you. Alwin always has loved you and I saw it. But I always thought that Ethan would get over you and...find out that he likes me."

"He will realize it." She shakes her head no and I hug her again. "Aly, he will realize...but it'll be too late..way too late."

I hug my family one last time and Alyssa. Dula is holding onto Alyssa and I smile at them both, one last time. Alwin takes my hand and we get onto the train together, the Victors Tour has begun and soon we will find out what the big twist will be. Part of me wants to put it off as long as possible, but the other part is right. I have to know...I just have to.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! If you do the twist might come out faster or I might give a hint! Maybe I'll update again...=D**


	5. Chapter 5: A Deal With Odysseus

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't update again yesterday, but I got done with it late. But here it is, the twist should be in a few chapters. Thank you for reading and thank you to It-Was-Enchanting for the reviews!  
Enjoy!  
*~K.N.~***

The train is moving as we walk into a sitting room to talk with Odysseus and Abigail. Both of them are smiling at us. Alwin puts his arm around me and I snuggle into him, he kisses the top of my head. Odysseus clears his throat as we get comfortable, because we both know that we'll be in here for a while. I know that we are in trouble and that if something goes wrong we will pay for it with our lives.

"You both better get prepared." Odysseus picks up a glass of water and stares at it for a minute before taking a sip of it. "Everything is about to go up in flames, the two of you have to keep showing your love for each other and just keep smiles plastered onto your lips."

We both nod and I feel bad for how I acted during the interview. "Do you think that what I did will cause people to get riled up?"

"Yes, I know that it has. When people saw that you were ready to fight...well now they decided that they are too." He looks down and smiles a little at the ring on my finger. "But I think what really got them was the proposal and you saying yes, it was a mistake for them to make that announcement today. The Districts want their freedom."

"This is just great..." I say and I finger the Jabberjay pin on my dress. "So let me get this straight...we have to try and not keep the rebellion going?"

Odysseus starts to laugh and we watch him until he's done. "No, you two are going to help...keep the fire that you two IGNITED going and make sure that it keeps going. We need more people to join in and that is where you two come in."

"I'm not being part of a rebellion!" These are the first words out of my mouth and everyone stares at me. My eyes drop down to the floor, all of this is too much. First my father was taken from us, I was forced into the arena and now I'm supposed to lead a rebellion? "No...there's too much at risk. Our families, Alwin..."

"You can't think only about yourself." Odysseus tells me and he points a finger at me. Is he honestly telling me that I'm being selfish? "Think about everyone in all of the Districts that saw hope when you entered the arena!"

Now I laugh at him, his eyebrows go up. "You are seriously calling ME selfish? Odysseus, look at what you are asking me to do! Don't you think that you and everyone else are being selfish, as well? This could be my family's death! I could lose the boy that I love!"

"See? See?" He yells and both of us are standing up. Alwin and Abigail are trying to pull us back down in our seats, but neither one of us will budge. "None of the reasons are about anything but what you might lose! Give me one good reason why you can't do the rebellion that is not selfish!"

"You want one reason?" I yell at him and he nods his head like a bobble head. "My actions can affect the people of District Thirteen! Whatever I do could be used against me on my fath-"

I break off and Odysseus just stares at me confused. Alwin is still holding onto my arm, but everyone just stares at me. Before I know what I'm doing I stomp out of the room and am followed by Odysseus. Alwin's yelling something, but Odysseus yells for him to stay in the room. When I finally stop I'm in a room full of cargo and I stop and glare at him. His eyes are on me and I know that tears are threatening to spill out.

"What were you about to say back there?" His voice is soft and I roll my eyes. "Acacia, you have to tell me what is keeping you tied down like this."

I shake my head and roll my eyes, a few tears escape. "You wouldn't understand-or care! My father was taken by the Capital when he wouldn't hand me over, he fought against them! He is still alive and if I do something stupid they could kill him, they would kill him in a heartbeat! Do you understand now or do I have to lose my father again?"

"I see. Acacia, we don't want your father to die...but if he's hung on this long he is strong." What? He's still suggesting that I risk my father's life for a rebellion? "Hector...he would want you to be a part of the rebellion. I know that he wants you to be, he told me that himself."

"Wait...you know my father?" Odysseus nods and I stare at him in shock. "Then why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It wasn't safe and I didn't know how it would pan out." He says and he sits down on a crate. My arms are folded against my chest. "Everything that's been happening is because of your father, they are his orders."

No, my dad couldn't have... "So you are telling me that I'm engaged because of my fathers orders? That I made it out of the arena because of my fathers orders?"

"No, not the engagement. That was all Alwin." I nod my head and try to keep my head straight, don't yell at him... "But yes, that is why you got out of the arena. It was easy to have sponsors lined up to help you."

A smile forms on my lips as I think about something and my eyes roam over the crates. Odysseus is watching me as I try to think of how to word my request. I look down and try to keep the fear out of my voice, I have to be strong...I am strong.

"Fine, I'll join in on the rebellion if you promise me three things." He nods his head. "You have to make sure that Alwin is safe, my family is safe and that we will get my father out of the Capital."

Odysseus's smile fades and he is rubbing his head. "Acacia, we need you. You are the face of this whole thing, don't you understand that? I can guarantee two out of the three. One, that your family is safe. Two, we will find a way to get your father out of the Capital."

I stand here and shake my head. "Agree to all three. Without Alwin I am nothing. Don't you get that? For the rebellion to work...I need him."

"Fine. Fine." He stands up and glares at me. "You better remember this and you better realize that if something happens to you all of our hope is gone. Alwin and your family, they will be devastated that you put them before you."

I roll my eyes as he leaves the room and I smile slightly to myself, they are all safe...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Heres a little deal, if I get three reviews I'll update again today...=D**


	6. Chapter 6: Acacia Follows Through

**Hey everyone! The Victors tour will go by pretty quickly, but you will get little glimpses of it. Here's another chapter, ta-da! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like the rest of it. Okay, I'll let you get onto the story!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We get to District Twelve and I try to smile, but as we get off of the train my smile fades. District Twelve has everyone already standing in the center of town and I know what I must do, what I promised that I'd do. I put the smile back on my lips and take Alwin's hand as we walk through a big building and out onto the stage. Everyone stares at us and I start feeling nerves. What if I can't go through with this? Than the deal will be off and that means that no one is safe, its clear and simple. Taking a deep breath we listen to their Mayors speech and when he introduces us we both step forward. No one moves or says a word, they just all stare. With all of those eyes on me I start to feel more and more nervous.

"Hi people of District Twelve." Alwin says and he actually smiles at them. The eyes all go to him and I can breath for a minute. "We want to thank all of you and tell you that the two tributes that we went against were great. The two of them were fierce competitors and strong..."

Before I know it my mouth is open, all of the anger is coursing through me. "But we shouldn't have to fight each other to the death or at all. No one should have died and even if they would have lived, they wouldn't ever fully be themselves. But I'd like to thank all of you for giving us the two of them, we barley talked to either of them but they were...two great people, two great competitors. They didn't deserve to die..."

Everyone is still quiet and then from some where in the crowd the chaos starts. People start yelling and throwing things at the Peace Keepers, before I know what's happening we are pulled off the stage and are back inside of the building. I look over at Odysseus who winks at me, everyone else is staring at me as though I've lost my mind. But I can't help but smile. The Mayor walks into the building and just stares at me, its obvious that he doesn't like what I said...what I've done.

I smile and stare at everyone innocently. "What? Was it something that I said?"

This makes Odysseus laugh, but everyone else stays as still as stone. We leave without eating the meal, which makes Odysseus think that I did a great job, which means that the deal is still on. Alwin and I walk into my room and we shut the door I smile at him. My lips find his, but he is still and I open my eyes. Confusion courses through me, why isn't he kissing me back? What is wrong with him?

"Alwin?" I ask and I put my hand to his face. His eyes are locked with mine and I try to read them. "What's wrong?"

He sighs. "Don't play stupid with me Ace, I don't know why you did that today, but you better stop. You are going to get yourself killed. What are you doing this for?"

"Alwin you don't understand..." He stares at me, challenging me. "Fine, I know that you do. You know about the rebellion and I think that it should happen."

"You...what? Ace, don't try this." His eyebrows go up and he stares at me. "Don't lie to me, we both know that you have to have some good offer to risk your family's life for. What is it?"

I start to cry and his arms wrap around me. "Alwin...I don't want to lose you. That's why I'm doing this. We ignited the fire and its up to us to keep it going. Don't you want to be able to have kids and not have them have to worry about this stuff?"

"Ace..." He puts his lips to mine and we walk over to the bed. We lay on our sides and intertwine ourselves. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." My lips are back on his, but there is a knock on the door. "Wait, I need to get that. I wonder who that could be?"

Quickly I open the door and see Lillian, she walks in and grabs a notebook. I watch as she quickly writes something down and hands it to me. She smiles at Alwin and her eyes go right back to me. _Hector is proud of you. What you did today is what he wanted, but be more careful. Choose your words differently or all of you will pay. You will die if you keep going and they will show their reasons for your death. We need you for the rebellion._

"You are in on this?" I ask her and she nods, quickly three times. "But...but, how? Do you know what the twist is?"

For a second we just stare at each other and she nods her head. There are tears in her eyes and she takes back the notebook, but when I get it back I am disappointed. _Acacia, I'm sorry I cannot tell you the twist. If you find out they will know and both of us will die. They won't allow it to happen. Please forgive me._

"I'm not mad at you, just disappointed." She gives me an apologetic smile and waves good bye to the two of us. "Thanks Lillian."

She leaves us alone, taking the notebook. Alwin stares at me and its killing me that I don't know what the twist is. We go back to the bed and lay down, our lips meet before we even hit the bed. For an hour we just lay here together. My mind is every where tonight, on the Games, on Alwin, on my family, on Ethan, on Alyssa, on my father, on Lillian and on what this twist is. Obviously it is top secret and I know that it will be even more deadly. They want to kill me, they want me dead. Once I am back in that arena I will have to fight not only against the other tributes, but the Capital. I know that I have to live, I have to survive for my family and for Alwin. My father will die if I don't survive and I can't let that happen. Deep inside of me I still feel sick at the thought of being part of the rebellion, but I have to...I know that I have to do this. But I can't tell the one person any of this who I love, the boy who will do anything for me within his power. No, this is something that I have to keep to myself and it is killing me to do it. If it means my family's, Alwin's and fathers safety I will do it...I can do it.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D**


	7. Chapter 7: An Unbreakable Union

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! My friend It-Was-Enchanting brought up something and I decided to go with it, thanks! =D But I promise in the next chapter the twist will be told and then you'll see where that goes. But heres a little twist, that might change things a bit. Thank you for reading and for the reviews-I don't know how many are reading this because I can't view how many views I've gotten, but thank you!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Everything is a blur, I go through the all of the other Districts not really feeling much and I try to say something to help add more to the rebellion. Lillian made me feel a little more guarded, but I know that my comments are making a fire rise inside of the people. Alwin stands beside me and holds my hand, he says a few things...but I'm the one who really talks. Finally we are in District One and I am standing here trying to smile at everyone, but no one looks happy. This is one of the Districts that it would be harder to start a fire in, but there has to be a way to get one going. I stare around at all of the people, trying to think of something...but nothing comes. When it is handed over to us Alwin says a few words about the tributes from their District, how they are always strong and wonderful fighters. But all that he gets is glares.

"Hi, everyone. I agree with Alwin, the tributes who come from District One are always some of the best and they always keep fighting...no matter what." This catches everyone's attention and they all stay quiet. "What happens to all of your tributes is horrible, they should be able to live after...because they are truly victors if they can face anything in the arena. The Hunger Games takes away your best fighters, your best people and it weakens all of the Districts."

Odysseus is smiling at everyone and I feel the flames starting here, this could be bad and I know that, but I can't stop now. I promised to help with the rebellion and that includes igniting the fire in some places, where the fire has not caught. Every eye is on me and I know that soon something is is going to break, that something is going to happen. These people are feeding into my words and I know that I am doing something deadly, but I have to do it...I need to get my father back and keep everyone safe.

I clear my throat and I know that everyone's waiting for me to continue. "Everyone who goes into the Games loses something, something more then their innocents, but a part of themselves. The nightmares come and we soon figure out that we never left the arena. Winning the Hunger Games does not mean that you leave the arena, no...dead or alive you never leave the arena. You still die if you win."

This is when the TVs around District One cut off and everyone is yelling, they are throwing things. I watch as the people of District One attack the Peace Keepers, we are rushed off of the stage and Odysseus slaps me on the back once we are inside of the building. A sigh escapes from my lips and I feel myself beginning to crack, everything that I'm saying is true and I've never told anyone any of this. Never did I think that I would.

"It is not safe for you two here." A man says to us and I know that he is the Mayor of District One. "All of you better leave, now..."

Well...I'd like to say that we did stay in the Districts for the meal, but only one or two kept us. The uproar that I have caused makes it harder for them to do anything, except for try to calm down the people. All of us are on the train and eating in silence, Odysseus is the only one smiling. I look down and stop eating my food. Abigail looks over at me and gets a worried expression on her face. Lately I've been thinking about Alwin and me.

"Acacia?" Abigail's voice brings me back to reality and I look over at her, confused. "Is there something wrong?"

I stare at her for a moment. "No, nothings wrong. I was just thinking...Odysseus? Do you think that they'd allow something to happen before we go into the arena?"

"Depends on what it is." He says and I watch as he takes another bite out of his food. "What is it? Do you want them to allow you to make a break for it?"

"Oh yes! That sounds just like something I'd do!" I roll my eyes and stare at Alwin, who's taking a drink of water. "The wedding...I want to get married before we enter the arena."

This shocks everyone and Alwin chokes on his water. I hit him on the back to try and help him, but he just stares at me with wide eyes. Well is it so bad that I want to be married to the guy who knows my heart? Neither of us might make it out alive and I want to be able to at least be his wife. Acacia Lily Coin...no, Acacia Lily Yarrow-Coin, that sounds better. There is a small smile on my lips as I look at the three of them and I see that Lillian is in here, I smile at her.

"Wait...you...you want to...get married? Ace, why?" I stare at Alwin and my smile widens. "Didn't you want to wait until after the Games? Wouldn't that be better?"

"It won't be the actual wedding." He stares at me confused. "We will get married after, but we can do it now too...I want to before we go in."

His eyes widen. "Why do you want to? Is it because you feel that it will help us or do you just want to do it?"

I silence him with my lips. "No, its not any of that. Alwin, its like I told you before if I'm going to go into the Hunger Games I want everyone to know who I love. We are together and I want to make it legal, so that everyone sees us as one."

"So..." Odysseus smiles at the two of us. "When would you like to do this?"

"Now?" I ask and everyone just stares at me, but there is a small smile on all of their lips. "Do you know anyone who can make it legal?"

Odysseus stands up and walks out of the room, after a few minutes he walks back in with a tall balding guy. "This is Levin. He has the power to marry you and so on...would you marry these two kids? They want you to."

"Of course." Levin smiles at the two of us. "You two are ready?"

"Yes, we are." We both smile at each other and we repeat what he says. Abigail runs out when she realizes that we don't have rings. "Abigail, its fine!"

But of course to her its not and she returns with two rings, to my surprise they fit perfectly. Alwin kisses me and Abigail says something about them being her parents rings, we try to give them back but she just shakes her head. She says that she wants us to have them, as a wedding gift.

"I love you Ace..." Alwin says as we walk into my room. "Mrs. Coin..."

I smile at him and we kiss as we lay down on the bed together. "I love you too...Mr. Coin..."

Our kisses go deeper then they have ever gone before and before I know it I am swimming in a new kind of emotion, one that I have never felt before. This is something that I've never done before and I thought that it wasn't supposed to be good...but it is.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	8. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Guest

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the story so far and that you like what is to come! =D Thank you for reading and for reviewing, please keep going! Here is the new chapter and I hope that all of you LOVE it! Okay, I'll let you get to the story! (Thank you to It-Was-Enchanting for a twist that will be coming! =D)  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

My eyes flutter open and I hear Alwin's heartbeat, my head is on his bare chest. I smile as I look up into those beautiful blue eyes, they are staring right back into my eyes. We are both smiling and he kisses my forehead. Like I said the first time that I went into the Hunger Games, I might as well enjoy the time that I have left. The nightmares came during the night, but Alwin helped me through them and he reminded me that he would always be with me, no matter what. Forever, now we will always be together forever. Our lips touch again and both of us sigh, we should start getting ready for the day ahead and meet with the other two. But this moment is so perfect that I never want it to end, but it comes to an end when Alwin whispers that we should get up before Abigail walks in. Thinking about it I agree, but only because I wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us like this.

"You look beautiful." He whispers to me as I put on my silver night gown. I watch as he puts on his pj bottoms and his black tank-top. "Ace, I love you..."

"I love you too, Mr. Coin." We wrap our arms around each other and our lips touch a few times. The door opens and in walks Abigail, both of us stare at her. "Just in time too..."

"Well I'm glad that you two are up! Let's get started!" She says and claps her hands together. We both stare at her and it shocks me how oblivious she is to the fact that she walked in on us while we were having a moment. "Come on! You two will have more time to be together later!"

We both laugh as she walks out of the room and leaves us alone again. Our lips meet two more times and we finally let go of each other. I watch as he leaves the room, slowly and we keep our eyes locked as long as we can. The door closes with a small click and I walk into the bathroom carrying a pair of black pants and a white tank-top, with a white over coat. I take a quick shower and get dressed, making sure to put my Jabberjay pin on my coat and my rings on. Standing here I stare down at my rings and smile. Last night was perfect as I think this I look up into the mirror and quickly put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Acacia, are you ready? You have to eat something." Abigail's voice rings in my room and I walk out of the bathroom smiling. "You look beautiful and he loves you, you don't have to do anything else. Come on..."

Smiling I follow her out into the hallway and into the dinning area. We quickly eat and are informed that we are almost to the Capital, we will be there in a few minutes. My stomach is doing back flips and I think about what today means. A party will be later today for us, but before that we are going to have the interview, which means that we will have to get a make-over.

The train comes to a stop and we walk off the train, hand in hand. People watch as we walk together and they yell for us. Sammy and Daisy are waiting for me, once they see me they quickly take me away from Alwin. I am taken back to the room that I was beautified in last time and everyone is smiling at me. Val and Lev both rush forward and hug me once I walk into the room.

"Oh Aca!" Daisy says as they look at my body. Everyone is frowning and I just shrug. "Well at least you didn't let the hair grow back."

"I was extra careful." Mostly because I didn't want to get waxed again, never do I want to have to go through that torment. "Nice to see all of you again..."

They start by giving me a bath and I soak for twenty minutes, then they decide to rub some kind of lotion all over my body that gives my body a sparkly look. We talk as they do this and that. I am ecstatic when I am told that Lev and Daisy got married two months ago. I make a huge mistake when I tell them that I married Alwin, they all are disappointed and ask me why they weren't invited. But I just laugh and say that after we win the Games again we are going to have a big wedding and they'll give me a new look for that day. They forgive me and fast.

"There she is!" Cameron's voice comes from behind me and I stand up. Without thinking about it I run at him and hug him. "Well, this is much better then the first time that we met!"

"Oh shut up. Hi..." I say and I let go of him. He smiles at me and I see that he hasn't changed at all, still the same Cameron that I remember. "So...I know that you have a dress for me. Let's see it! It has to be beautiful, I mean you made it!"

He laughs lightly and holds up a dress bag, he opens it and I smile when I see it. "I thought that this would look wonderful on you! Mostly after the engagement and wedding..."

"You do know everything." He laughs and I hug him again. Sammy and Daisy help me change into the knee length, strapless, white dress. "Oh, I love it!"

"I thought that you would..." He says and laughs lightly. "We better get going though, the interview starts in ten minutes."

Cameron leads us out of the room and has his arm around me. He kisses my forehead and tells me that I am going to do great. I feel better when I see Alwin and we intertwine our fingers together, one last kiss. We almost don't hear Caesar Flickerman say our names and we walk out a minute after. Everyone yells and screams when we walk out. My hand is clinging onto Alwin's and Caesar hugs both of us, but he laughs when our hands stay together the whole time. People continue to scream as we sit down on the loveseat together.

"Well, well...you two look GREAT! It's nice to see you two again!" Caesar turns to the cameras and smiles widely. "Everyone! Acacia Yarrow and Alwin Coin!"

We both laugh lightly and Alwin shakes his head. "Actually as of last night its now...Mr. and Mrs. Alwin Coin."

People start to scream again and Caesar stares at us in shock. We show off our rings and laugh when Caesar finally smiles. He asks about the wedding and we tell the truth about the whole thing, everyone aw's at the story.

"Well congratulations to the two of you!" Caesar says and he turns to face the audience. "If you two win the Hunger Games are you two going to have another wedding?"

We both stare at each other and nod our heads. "Yes..."

Everyone looks up at the same time in shock, walking out onto the stage is President Ice's wife walks out, yeah we got a new President a month ago. President Ice is the man married to the daughter of the old President and she smiles at the two of us. Okay, she looks a little too happy to be here for just any reason.

"Mrs. Ice! Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise?" Caesar says and she stops to sit down in an extra chair. "What are you doing here? Is there a special reason?"

She smiles at everyone. "Yes...I'm here to make an announcement about the Hunger Games. There's been a little change-a twist you could say, to make the Games better then ever..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D**


	9. Chapter 9: A Night Of Being Oblivious

**Hey everyone! I wanted to upload two chapters for this story today, because I wanted to show the twist! Yes-the twist is in this chapter! Oh my god! I know finally! Haha! But here you go! Thank you for reading and reviewing, please keep doing both! I love this story so far and am having a blast! I hope that you are enjoying it as much as I am! Okay I'll let you get to the story, that is shorter then the others, but you'll see why at the end!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I stare at her in shock, she's going to announce the new twist now? This is horrible and I'm not prepared for this, oh-no! Alwin's hand tightens around mine and he gives me a small reassuring smile, but I can tell that he's nervous too. Everyone is watching her, waiting for the horrible news which is about to come and dreading it at the same time. My breath catches as she opens her mouth, but then she shuts it and just smiles. The smile on her lips says it all, that she's waiting a few minutes just to make sure that everyone is hanging on her every word. Caesar smiles at her and I see the anxious look in his eyes.

"Hello everyone! Congratulations to the happy couple! I hope that if you two win the Hunger Games that I'll be invited to your wedding!" She smiles at us and I already feel like I want to smack her, I hate this woman. But she turns her face to the audience and smiles even wider. "This year there is a new twist in the Hunger Games! One that will make the Games more exciting and better! All of the Districts are competing, as all of you already know and...there will be one other person from each District. This other person will be someone who has never gone into the Games!"

My jaw drops open and I feel myself starting to panic. No, no, no! This means that one of my siblings are going in for sure! Anger flares up inside of me and I close my eyes trying to keep it in. Odysseus told me to not say anything that will help the rebellion while we are in the Capital, but right now I want to. The anger is here and I need to let it out, no...hold it in...hold it in. I open my eyes again and look over into Alwin's eyes, he is staring into mine. We stare at each other for a minute and then we kiss. This shocks everyone, including me, but it takes the focus off of Mrs. Ice, which makes her extremely upset. Caesar says thank you to Mrs. Ice and she is gone. The interview goes on, but its not the same. Alwin talks more than I do, because if I talk much I might flip.

"Well, thank you to the both of you! I speak for everyone when I say that we hope that the two of you win." Caesar says and his eyes tell us that he means it. "Congratulations and good luck to the two of you!"

The two of us walk off of the stage and once we are off stage our smiles fade. I cling to Alwin and his arms wrap around me. He kisses the top of my head and we quickly follow Odysseus to the elevator, Abigail follows behind us. Quickly the elevator shoots up to the thirteenth floor and we get off.

"Well...this is a new twist. I'll give them that." Odysseus says as we walk into the dinning room and sit down. He grabs a glass of water off of the table and takes a sip. "You two did a good job at hiding your emotions. Very good and you two took the attention off of her..."

I stare out of the glass windows and wonder what my family is thinking right now. They have to be freaking out, I know that I am. Dula must be terrified and it makes me sick to think that they'll choose her again. But what if they go for one of my other siblings? There is nothing that I can do now to save them. For the first time I feel completely helpless when it comes to being able to protect them right now.

"Don't worry..." Alwin says to me. "We'll protect who ever it is, no matter what...we are all in this and will go out alive."

My eyes widen and I look up at him. "But...this isn't supposed to happen. It's not supposed to be this way! We saved them!"

"We'll save them again." He says and kisses my hand. "Come on, let's go relax for a little while. Odysseus we'll talk later..."

Alwin leads me off into the room that I stayed in the last time we were here, the one that he stayed in with me. I curl up on the bed and snuggle into him, my husband. He kisses me and tells me that everything will be fine. We are one and we can do anything together, we will survive.

"I love you..." He whispers to me. His lips press against my head and I sigh a little. "Ace...I love you more than anything else in this world."

I look up at him and smile a little. "I love you too, Alwin..."

Tears are falling down my cheeks and I press my lips to his. Realization hits me, this is what I need...I need Alwin and his kisses. Our lips don't break apart and I pull him closer to me, until I am practically squished into the bed. My hands are in his hair, my fingers tangling into it. His hands are on my back and on my face. I smile at the thought of what is going to happen.

"Ace..." Alwin pulls away and stares me in the eyes. His hand strokes my face and I feel a tingle where he touched my skin. "We don't have to...not right now, if you don't want to."

I smile at him and pull him back down toward me. "I want this...I need this. Alwin, please...this is what will help me. I need you..."

Our lips go together again and I feel my brain go blank, yes this is what I need. This is a way that I won't think about the Hunger Games or worry about my family. Soon enough the same thoughts and fears will flood through me, but for tonight I'll get to be oblivious to them. Being oblivious is good sometimes and I have Alwin to thank for this. Without him I would lose my mind, I would be fully dead by now. But with him here, beside me I am living or living the best that I can with the man that I love.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I know that this chapter is shorter but its 2:04 A.M. here and I'm tired haha, okay off to bed! (When I wrote it, its not that time now haha!)**


	10. Chapter 10: A First Dance

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing, please keep doing both! =D I hope that all of you are enjoying the story so far! Right now I am working on what will happen in the arena, actually I will start that when I add this chapter. So...there will be a lot of twist and I hope that all of you like them!  
Thank you and Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Alwin is holding me in his arms and I feel him starting to get up, but I cling to him. He looks down at me and I shake my head frantically. I don't want this to end, not now at least. With a small nod of his head he lays back down and I put my head back onto his bare chest. The sound of his heart beating calms me down. His lips touch my forehead and he rubs my back. My eyes shut and I just try to relax, soon this perfect moment will be over. Soon I will have to go face reality. Tonight is the party for the Capital, the one for us. Silently I sit up and our lips touch one last time, we both go to shower. After that I am pulled off by Sammy and Daisy.

They start off with the usual thing, the bath and I lay here. Soaking in the nice warm water makes me feel better, it calms me down. I almost fall asleep, but the others pull me out of the tub. Val and Lev both start to paint my nails, while the other two are curling my hair. Our time is short, they keep reminding me of that. Before I know it I have a little make-up on my face, the sparkly eye shadow and lip gloss. All of them stare at me and try to decide if they need to change anything when Cameron walks in. We smile at each other and he holds up a dress bag. Smiling I walk over to him and hug him. Daisy takes the dress bag and she helps me into the dress. Its a long white dress, sort of like a wedding dress. My eyes go onto Cameron who is smiling lightly, he just shrugs when he sees the look on my face.

"You might never get a wedding with Alwin, so...I thought that you deserved to ware the dress. Do you like it?" I run over to him and wrap my arms around him. My mascara, I have to remember about that and the eye liner. "Acacia...I'm happy for the two of you. Tonight they will probably want to show off the happy new couple."

"Cameron...thank you. Thank you so much." I smile at him as I release him. He kisses my forehead and smiles at me. "You don't know how much this means to me. The dress...its beautiful and I love it so much..."

He smiles at me and has me twirl around. "Alwin will love it! I'm sure of it! You look beautiful Acacia."

I stare at the mirror, the girl in the mirror is wearing a long flowing ballgown type wedding gown. The dress is strapless, the neck line is a straight line across and there is a clear fabric over the bottom of the dress with glitter in it. Cameron just gave me something that I might never have a chance to get again and I am thankful for that. He knows what I like and always gets it right. We smile at each other and he takes my arm. All of us walk out of the room together, to the party that could be the last good thing that happens to me.

When we walk into the large ballroom my prep teams eyes wander around the whole room and I smile. They all are looking around them like a kid in a candy store. My eyes lay on Alwin and I practically run over to him, but Cameron stops me. He smiles at my eagerness and leads me over to him. A minute later I am in Alwin's arms.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome!" President Ice says and he opens his arms wide. He stares at everyone in the room as we clap. I have to force myself to. "I want to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Alwin Coin, congratulations to the two of you! We thought that since you two didn't have a chance to have a first dance, you two should right now..."

Alwin and I stare at each other, we both smile. Odysseus is nodding his head and there is a small smile on his lips. Hand in hand we walk out onto the dance floor and everyone starts to clap as we pull each other close. The music starts and we start to move around to the music. We stare into each others eyes and smile. His lips are on mine and we both start to giggle. Everyone else in the room is blocked out as we move around the floor. For us this is just the two of us and we might as well enjoy it. When we get over to the other side of the room Alwin dips me and he kisses me as I'm still in the dip, my hand movies from his neck and to his face.

"I love you..." He whispers to me as we start to move again. "You look...beautiful in that dress. Seeing you took my breath away."

"You are handsome." I say as the song finishes. Our lips touch right on the last note and everyone claps, but neither of us are paying any attention to them. "I love you too...you are mine and I am yours."

He smiles and kisses my hand as we walk back towards Odysseus's. "Forever."

We walk around and say hi to everyone, they are all excited to meet us. The two of us are hugged, but we never let go of the other one's hand. Finally we get to the food table, the one place where people don't really notice us. Silently we start to eat some of the soup, mushroom soup. Alwin kisses me and we stand here and talk.

"Ah, there the two of you are! You don't know how long I've been waiting to meet the two of you!" Both of us turn and see President Ice standing in front of us, he is smiling a wide smile. "Congratulations again to the two of you. Hopefully if you two win the Hunger Games you two would consider having your wedding in the Capital?"

I shake my head and smile at him. "We intend to win, but we would like to have our wedding back in District Thirteen with our family and friends."

"Well...you could always have three weddings!" He says and his smile widens. "Good luck to the two of you...tomorrow is the Mors Netro."

He walks off and we try to act as though nothings just happened. I know that if we win we will still have to play by his rules and have the wedding in the Capital. That is one thing that I don't want to do...and the other thing that sticks out in my mind is that tomorrow we will find out who we will be competing against. Who they are and how deadly they are. The fight for survival will start once again and this time it might end with my death.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! (I hope that all of you like it so far! Thank you to all of you for all of your support and reviews! Every story that I'm working on I am enjoying writing and I hope that all of you like them!)**


	11. Chapter 11: A Torment Worse Than Death

**Hey everyone! Sorry if there are any mistakes in the story, I'm not feeling very good and its late here. I hope that all of you like the story so far and like this chapter, evil laugh...you'll see. Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Please keep doing the both of them!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

We are woken up by Abigail and pretty much dragged out of the room. Both of us are still in our pajamas and it takes me a few minutes to realize that she is too. Odysseus is sitting in one of the sitting rooms and has his eyes glued on the TV. He looks up at us as we enter and I stop when I see that he is sitting there in a robe. Something has to be going on and my eyes flash to the TV Helena Cavora is on the TV talking. Alwin pulls me down onto the couch and we both stare at it.

"This year we are having all of the Districts compete in the Hunger Games! Yes, this year the last two victors from each District will be competing!" She seems way to happy about this and I see that she is not looking at the camera the whole time. "Today is the Moris Netro for the one EXTRA tribute from each District! Here is the full list of names of the tributes who are going in as of right now..."

District One: Jazmine Taylor, Benjamin Furginson

District Two: Jessica Mello, Malvin Shingalton

District Three: Haily Hatch, Jeffrey Longway

District Four: Amy Lesser, Hector Smithsony

District Five: Maylee Star, Joshua Kilburn

District Six: Ashlee Dixon, Kevin Schmidt

District Seven: Elizabeth Morlington, Joesph McClay

District Eight: Keelee Palmer, Richy Morgan

District Nine: Tamera Kelling, Jamie Moore

District Ten: Marry Anna Bridge, James (Twitchy) Twitch

District Eleven: Valarie Bullard, Keith Boomington

District Twelve: Evensay Haylin, Davison Richardo

District Thirteen: Acacia Yarrow-Coin, Alwin Coin

"Those are our tributes so far! Later on today...in a few hours there will be thirteen more tributes added to the list." Helena smiles and I see that she fixed her makeup while the names were up. "That makes...

39 tributes! Well...this will defiantly be a good Hunger Games! I'll see all of you again when the new names are called! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The TV screen goes black and I shake my head, no this can't be happening. Now all of us sit here in silence trying to think of what to do and say. Alwin's hand squeezes mine, today more people will be added to the list. Odysseus stands up and stretches, he leaves the room and we all follow him into the dinning room. Everyone sits down and we all stare at him, he seems to have phased out. Alwin's arm wraps around me and I lean against him. We know what we might lose when we enter the Hunger Games, what is at stake and we are trying to make sure that we don't take it for granite. Abigail is tapping her fingers against the table and it is getting on my nerves, but I know that Odysseus not talking is getting on her nerves. The question is who will crack firs? I'm hoping that its not me or else we will be at each others throats.

"Well?" Abigail finally snaps at Odysseus. Everyone stares at her in shock, even Odysseus. "What are you thinking? Don't we have to come up with a plan."

He shakes his head and waves his hand in the air. "Their families are safe, for right now that is. After Acacia's little sister was chosen, an uproar occurred in the Capital. I doubt that they will do anything to them again. Hopefully we are lucky and no one that you two know is chosen, but until then we have to stay calm and relax."

All of us are on edge as we move around our floor. I try to stay calm, but I can't...what if someone that I love is chosen? What if Dula is chosen again? The Capital doesn't care, they just want me dead. If someone in my family dies they know that I'm as good as dead, that I won't be able to go on. Of course the Capital knows everything, so why try to hide anything? Alwin stays by my side and we kiss from time to time, but neither of us really do much. Odysseus is reading a book and Abigail is sitting beside him trying to get his attention. I laugh for the first day today, its funny...I think that Abigail and Odysseus would be cute together, but I'd never tell them that.

"Acacia..." Odysseus says and I turn to see that the TV has come on. My eyes are wide in terror. "Alwin..."

"Hello people of the Capital and Districts! I am Helena!" She says and I want to rip her eyes out of their sockets. "Just a few minutes ago the first few tributes were chosen, but there is a change. You will not see the footage, because of technical difficulties. We should get that fixed soon and you'll see them, but here they are."

District One: Craig Lowland, District Two: Morgan Carter, District Three: Kenny Swinger, District Four: Breanne Castle, District Five: Ronny Short, District Six: Cathleen Kennedy

"That's all for now! In half an hour we should have the list of the rest of the tributes!" Helena smiles and she holds up her papers. "Districts Seven through Thirteen are being chosen right now. When the final tribute is chosen we will let you know. For now good-bye!"

The screen goes black and it feels like my heart does the same. How can they be doing this? Why can't they just put me out my misery? Sitting here waiting it worse then being in the arena, well almost. Alwin hugs me closer to him, all of us know that it shouldn't take long for the final tributes to be chosen, but our hearts are pounding at the thought of it. Is it wrong that I wish that I could put this moment off forever? That I wish that I could just live in the Capital as their pet? It's better than finding out. I almost jump off of the couch when the TV comes back on and there is Helena, there is a wide smile on her lips.

She waves at the cameras. "Hello again everyone! The final tribute has been chosen! Our list will appear in a few minutes, but I must tell all of you something else, there is another twist. There are three tributes from each District, but only TWO can win."

My eyes shut, they are going to put in some that I care about, someone that I love. Why are they doing this to me? Of course I already know the answer: to break me, to have me beg for death over this torment that they call life.

**Haha! Sorry I had to do this, I am updating again! Who will be the tribute? Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12: Another Tribute Is Shown

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the story so far and here is the next chapter! Sorry that I had to be so mean and cut it off there on the last chapter, but it just sort of happened. Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Please keep doing those two things! Thank you to It-Was-Enchanting and I'mWithTheMockingjay (sorry I can't remember if there is anything in between them right now or not =D ). Here's the next chapter!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

I open my eyes and see that Helena is smiling still, she stares at the camera and then she decides to announce that the final tributes will come up in a few seconds. These are the worst few seconds of my life, my heart feels like it is going to burst. Please don't let it be anyone that I know, please don't it be anyone that I know. Of course the odds are NEVER in my favor, will they ever be? I highly doubt it, I mean Alwin and I get engaged and then we find out that we go back into the arena. Will this only stop with my death? If so I hope that it never ends as long as Alwin is by my side I'll go through any kind of torment. That is love...

District Seven: Beth Salivery, District Eight: Philip Scottsford, District Nine: Jenna Loongston, District Ten: Lenny Morginstern, District Eleven: Joanna Weasly, District Thirteen: Ethan Loves

My heart stops, Ethan. Even though we aren't on god terms I don't want to watch him die or kill him. He was my friend...now what am I supposed to do? Alwin hugs me to him and exhales, okay I guess that this is better...at least its not anyone in my family or Alyssa. Odysseus has his head in his hands, but I don't understand why. Abigail is staring at the pictures that they put up of all of the tributes, of course the last one is Ethan. We all just sit here and I try to think that this is a better thing, I mean he'll work with us...maybe.

"This is horrible." Odysseus says as he looks up at all of us, there is a worry in his eyes. I sit here totally confused, why is he so worried about this? "You two better come up with a new plan and fast or else he might take the two of you down."

"What are you talking about?" My eyes go wide and I stare at Odysseus. Alwin holds onto my hand as we bot think about what this means. "I don't think that Ethan will do anything to hurt either of us, I mean why would he?"

"You do realize that you are talking about the guy who's had a crush on you since we were kids?" Alwin says this and I turn my gaze onto him. "Ace, he's got to be upset that you married me and I know that he has something up his sleeve."

I look from Alwin to Odysseus and see that both of them are nodding their heads, but I just can't believe it. "He wants to live as much as we do and he needs to be in an alliance. Why would he go against us?"

"Acacia, I know what he's going to do." Odysseus is shaking his head at me sadly. "He will want to destroy what you two have, for you to decide that you want him over Alwin."

"That won't work. I love Alwin...he has my heart, my everything." Alwin's arm wraps around me and he kisses my forehead. "Wait...do you think that he might try to make people go against me? Like, if he kissed me once..."

"He kissed you?" Alwin asks me and I look down. I nod my head a few times and hear him exhale. "Okay, you chose me...everything's fine."

I look up at him and kiss him, promising him everything that he wants. "Sorry...it was before all of this, when he said good-bye to me before the Hunger Games..."

"He will use that against the two of you. I don't know what he will do, but he will." Odysseus just shakes his head. "This is a huge mess, hopefully it ends the way that we want it to. You two better get some rest, he'll be here in a few days."

We nod our heads and walk into my room, my lips are on his before I know it. Alwin and I lay down, he kisses me softly. I smile a little and stare into his eyes, we just lay here kissing. Slowly I push Ethan out of my mind and focus on Alwin. Nothing will come between us, nothing...before I know it there is a light knock on the door. Odysseus says something and both of us get up. Quickly we run over to the door and see Odysseus standing there with Abigail.

"You two better come with me." We both stare at him not knowing what's going on, but we follow him down the hallway. "It's already starting, they wanted to have interviews with your family and friends back, home...of course Ethan had to say something."

"Now here is a very interesting interview with someone who has just been named a tribute! Ethan Loves." Helena says and she smiles sympathetically. "Poor boy! You'll see what I mean when he talks about the new married couple Acacia and Alwin Coin."

Ethan's face takes over the TV screen and I want to throw something, no please. "Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids and I thought that what happened before she left meant something to the two of us. The kiss was the best kiss that I've ever had, what can I say? Obviously I'm not the only guy who liked her or who caught her attention. But you know, I really don't think that she likes him that much...no, maybe just because they saved each other in the Hunger Games and used each other. Alwin stole her from me some how, but in the end I'll get her back. Trust me I will..."

"See what I mean?" Helena says in a sad voice and I want to slap them both. "But here is an interesting interview with a friend of the three of theirs, Alyssa McCrow."

Alyssa comes onto the screen and I see her light clear blue eyes, they look sad. "Yeah, Ethan has just been chosen as a tribute and that's pretty shocking. All three of the people that I care about most are in there now and here I am. Ethan is a...jerk, as soon as Aca left for the Hunger Games he got with me, I mean come on! The train hadn't even pulled out of the station. Personally I have that Alwin gets him good..."

My mouth drops open and I see Alwin smirk, did she actually say that? Alyssa, my best friend will always have my back. I can't believe what she actually did that, she actually put Ethan down and told everyone the truth.

I look up at Alwin and see that he's still smiling. "Alyssa, I've always loved her!"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	13. Chapter 13: An Interview

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and this chapter! Sorry that I'm updating later then usual, but I got stuck last night and didn't end up typing. Thank you for the reviews and for reading, please keep doing both! =D What will Ethan do next? Haha, you'll see later on in the story! (Sorry I actually do like Ethan, but I had to make him like this...=D)  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We all eat in silence, it'll be about five days before Ethan gets here. Everything that he said could hurt us in the arena, hurt us with getting people to sponsor us. But one thing draws me up short, a question, why would he do this? I know for revenge, but why? What can he gain from this? Alyssa came out and told everything about him, so he's not in good shape either. Odysseus brings up doing an interview about Ethan's claims and I have to agree, this might be the only way to save us. I feel Alwin's hand squeeze mine and I try to smile, but it doesn't work very well.

"Ceasar will probably want to do the interview tonight or tomorrow. That will add more fire to the topic and if there's one thing that they like its gossip." Odysseus takes a drink of water and shakes his head. "Ethan better watch his back now, people in the Capital won't like him because of his claims. If you two kissed before you went into the arena they don't care, they care that you chose to be with Alwin."

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! He shocked me and I didn't know what to do." Right now I feel helpless and hopeless. "Ethan is going to pay for this...he better watch his back in the arena. What does he think he'll gain from all of this?"

Odysseus laughs and Alwin looks down. "Ace, he thinks that he will get you...once I'm dead. He is planning on joining someone and killing me. Don't try and stop him though, don't let something happen to you."

"What? You are seriously telling me just to let someone kill you?" I stare at him and he nods his head. Alwin cannot be serious! "No, Al! You aren't going down alone, if you die then I die. If someone wants to kill you they'll have to kill me too!"

"No, you will not. Ace, you have to keep going no matter what..." He stares into my eyes and I realize that this is the first fight that we've ever had, well besides from when we were kids. "Don't say that you'll die for me, you can't die for me. Please...promise me that you'll go on."

I stare at him and just shake my head. "No, I can't. Al, its like you said before we live together and die together. Forever. That is something that will always be between us."

"That was different." Alwin says and he shakes his head. "I never had any intention of letting you die and I still don't."

"Sorry to interrupt the lovers quarrel, but I just called Ceasar and he wants to have an interview in two hours." Both of us stare at Odysseus who is standing up behind Abigail, who looks sad. "You two can go together or it can just be one of you, but you have to make sure to clear everything up. Word is that some people don't know who's side to be on."

"I'll go..." Before anyone can say anything the words are out of my mouth. My eyes flicker over to Alwin and I see that he's shaking his head. "This is about me, not anyone else and I need to do this..."

"That is true. Okay, Acacia you are going on in two hours." Odysseus smiles at me. "You better go get ready. Cameron will want to fix you up."

With one last kiss with Alwin I follow Abigail out of the room and to where Cameron is. He hugs me and tells me that everything will be okay. We go into the prep room and the others start on me before I am even fully in the room. Cameron stays in the room and makes small tweaks to what they are doing. After an hour he is smiling and he says that I look beautiful. The dress that I am shoved into is a red dress that goes to my knees and it fits me perfectly. Before I can take a breath and clearly see myself I am being taken from the room and down the hallway.

"Just stay calm and make sure to say that you do love Alwin." Cameron says and he pats my hand. "I believe you..."

"Thanks." I say and he hugs me. He kisses me on the cheek and I smile. "Ethan was my friend and he betrayed me..."

He nods his head as we get closer to the stage. "Tell them that and let them know how. You have to tell them everything and save the two of you. Everyone loves you two and you cannot lie, everyone sees that."

"What?" I ask him and he laughs. "I can too lie!"

"No, you can't." He says and we stand by the curtain. I can hear Ceasar's voice. "Trust me, you can't honey. You'll be fine though."

I don't know what happened but I'm walking across the stage smiling and waving. People are yelling and Ceasar stands up, we hug. We both sit down and he re-plays the clip, the anger that I felt when I first watched it comes back to me. Ceasar asks me how I know Ethan and I explain to him our friendship or what used to be our friendship. When I bring up how Ethan betrayed Alwin and me, he pulls up the clip from the Games.

"I forgot about that." Ceasar says. "So...he is the reason why you two didn't get together sooner?"

I think about it for a second. "Really? I don't know what would have happened if we would have stayed friends, but I do blame him for the friendship going away. Ethan...I just don't understand why he would come out and do this to me. To us. There is nothing between Ethan and me, nothing. He kissed me, but I didn't feel anything when he kissed me. With Alwin its real...and I love him. I married him because I love him and that's it."

"We all know that your love is real." He says and he is nodding his head. "Is there anything that you'd like to say to Ethan?"

"Yeah...one thing." I look at the camera. "Ethan, if you try to kill Alwin you'll have to kill me. I don't care what I have to do to keep him alive...I will do anything."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	14. Chapter 14: A New Secret From Lillian

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and like this chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews, views and everything else! Writing this is something that I enjoy and knowing that people like it makes it even more fun for me. So thank you! As a thank you I promise that this chapter is not a cliffhanger, haha! Hopefully you like it! (There is something in here that I didn't know until I typed it, haha!)  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Odysseus is sitting next me as I'm waiting to go in and see the doctor, yeah a doctor! Can you believe it? The Capital wants to make sure that everyone is healthy before they send us out to kill each other, how nice of them! My name is called when Alwin walks out, he stops me and kisses me. I smile at him as I walk back with the nurse, she smiles at me as she weighs me. When I see her eyebrows go up I get worried, what's wrong? She writes something down on the clipboard and tells me to follow her. We walk into a small room with four white walls, one window that over looks the Capital, a small little chair for the doctor and something that looks like a reclined chair. The nurse tells me to sit on it and I stare at her with wide eyes. My expression makes her laugh and she tells me that its all right, so I sit down. It feels weird...

"So...you are Acacia Lily Yarrow-_Coin_? Is that correct?" She asks me and I nod my head, a part of me wants to say, "no its Elizabeth Corin!", knowing the Capital's people she'd laugh and say, "but that's my name!", so I just answer her. "Okay let's get a few questions out of the way...now some of them might be a little personal for you. Like...have you and Alwin had-"

"Wait, what?" I stare at her in horror, is this woman seriously asking me this? Elizabeth nods her head and laughs lightly. "Do you and your husband?"

She laughs at me and I watch as she checks something on the piece of paper. "I see what you are trying to do. Acacia, don't be so up tight. Just calm down, okay? These are just a few things that we have to know. Have you started having your period?"

"Yes..." She nods her head and I feel sick to my stomach. Why do I have to tell her all of these things. "Has your husband?"

"Oh you are silly!" She says and laughs. God, that laugh is annoying me. "Okay...how many meals do you eat a day?"

"Two..." Her eyes go wide in shock and I nod my head. I watch as she scribbles that down on the piece of paper shaking her head. "What? District Thirteen doesn't have that much..."

"You poor thing." She says and then she stands up. "Okay, I think that you and I are done. Dr. Gentry will be right in."

I sit here and try to breath, but I'm too nervous. This is just great! Never have I been conscious and been to a doctor in my life, happily I plan on never doing this again. When the door opens I almost jump and in walks a man who is in his late thirties, he smiles at me. He is bald and has bright blue hair, my eyes go wide at the sight of him...no! This guy is not going to touch me or do anything to me, no way!

"Mrs. Coin, hello! I am Dr. Gentry." He walks over to me and shakes my hand. Sitting here I think that I'm taller then him. "You seem to be in good shape and healthy. Just a few things...you need to eat a little more and about you being..."

"Please let's not talk about that." He stares at me in shock. "Can you tell me how much I weigh right now? The nurse seemed...shocked."

"Let's see..." He looks down at the clipboard and shakes his head. "Almost one hundred pounds, you need to get up to at least one hundred and ten...that's the normal for your height and age."

I stand up and smile at him. "Will do. If that's it I'll just be-"

"Sit back down. Please, Acacia?" His voice is gentle and I sit back down, but I roll my eyes. "We do have to talk about the fact that you could become pregnant. You could, Mrs. Coin."

"Okay..." I never really thought about that and now I'm praying to god that I'm not. Having a kid this young and being pregnant while I enter the arena? "Um...I'm not so, lets just leave it at that."

After another half an hour of him going on and on, I am finally released. I smile at Alwin when I'm back in the waiting room, he kisses me. Odysseus leads us back to our rooms and we sit in the dinning room. Dr. Gentry sent over the information from our evaluations and tells me to eat more, of course Alwin makes sure that I do. But I don't see the point in it, when we are in the arena I will be starving. So why should I get my body used to the extra food?

When everyone is happy about how much I've eaten we go into the sitting room and of course the Moris Netros are on. I stare at the TV as all of the pictures come up, by some unlucky chance we missed them. But there is something that shocks me, Helena comes back on and says that she will re-show the highlights from them. There is one that catches my eye, Ethan is standing on the stage and is begging someone to volunteer...but no one does.

"All of you are weak! None of you are good!" He yells at them all and my jaw drops. I snuggle into Alwin. "Fine! You all want me to go into the Hunger Games? Okay, but I will return and all of you will pay!"

Pay? What will everyone pay for? Is he angry because no one would volunteer for him? If it had been one of my siblings would he have volunteered? No, he wouldn't have. My eyes fall to the floor and I feel Alwin pulling me up. We walk down the hallway and into my room, where we sit in silence for a few minutes. There is a soft knock on my door and Alwin gets up to answer it. Right when he opens it Lillian rushes in and I see the frantic in her eyes.

"Lillian?" I say and she rushes over to my desk. Silently I get up and walk over to her, she is writing again. "Is everything okay?"

She shakes her head frantically and keeps writing. _Ethan is making it so all of you will lose, he doesn't mean to...but he is. He is going to get all of you killed! We need you...Hector needs you. Odysseus needs you to fight._

"Odysseus..." I stare at her. "Do you know how Odysseus knows my dad?"

Lillian nods her head and she starts to write again, quickly. _Odysseus was someone close to your father. Hector and him grew up together, they were always together. I know a lot about them both, but what you need to know is that Odysseus is Hector's brother..._

My eyes linger on the last word, brother. No...this cannot be happening! Ever since I was a little kid my mom told me that my dad's brother died and then it hits me. In some way he did.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger this time, so what do you think? =D **


	15. Chapter 15: Another Nightmare

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and this chapter, which I'm having a lot of fun writing! Thank you for reading, for leaving reviews and for everything else. This story means a lot to me and I never want it to end. But here is another chapter, which I will let you get to...now! Okay, hope that you like it! =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Alwin fell asleep hours ago, but I can't sleep...not now that I know that Odysseus is my uncle. Why didn't anyone tell me? My dad told me that he had a brother, but when ever he would bring him up my mom would say that he died. Of course as a young child I had not noticed my mothers glares at my father and that they meant something. There has to be a reason why my mom didn't want us to know that Odysseus is our uncle, but I don't know why. Was she just trying to protect us from something? Is Odysseus like my father? Maybe that's why she didn't want me to know, after all I had a big enough mouth with just my father and with another person it would have only gotten worse. I keep running that moment back through my mind and all of the things that my parents ever told me about my uncle. One time my father said that he died in a different way, not like when most people die and I never understood what he meant by it. Not until now that is...

My mind wanders back to my doctors appointment earlier today and I just shake my head. They are wrong, I can't get pregnant and I know that I won't. Our bodies are under too much stress and I doubt that I could even carry a child right now, under these conditions. But that doesn't stop the fear from rising up inside of me and it consumes me. Should I stop this before I do get pregnant? With a small sigh I know the answer yes, tonight was the last night that we could and its all because of that stupid doctor. He had to put that thought into my head and now its stuck there.

_I'm running through the arena and I don't know what I'm doing or where I am. Everything is blending in together, but this isn't the normal arena, no...this is a maze. My heart is beating faster and I know that I have to find Alwin, I just have to. After another minute of running I stop and put my hand on my stomach, it is swollen...no its not swollen! Am I...pregnant? No, I can't be! I swore to myself that this wouldn't happen, that I wouldn't allow it to...not now at least. Fear courses through my body as I think about the baby that is in my stomach, the little life that is depending on me to survive. If I don't it will die with me._

"_Alwin...Alwin. I need him, now." This I whisper to myself and start to run again. My legs are starting to ache, but the hope and need of finding Alwin carries me on. A light is ahead of me and I run faster, but I stop when I enter the light. Now I am in a clearing and I look behind me just as the place that I had come through disappears. Frantically I look around and my eyes lay on Alwin, but he's not alone. He's fighting someone...Ethan! "No...no...no. This cannot be happening!"_

_Both of them look over at me, but they go back to fighting and I run towards them. They are yelling at each other and promising each other death. No, Ethan cannot kill Alwin. As soon as I reach them I watch as the sword goes through Alwin's heart and he slumps to the ground. Blood pours out of him and I drop to my knees beside him. I can't stop myself as a scream escapes from my lips as I touch his white face. My husband...he's dead._

"_See? Aca?" Ethan is towering over me and he has a smug smile on his lips as he puts his sword back into his belt. "I told you that I would kill him and that you would be mine. Don't worry though...I'll take care of you and the baby. That baby will be treated as though its my own, doesn't that make you feel better?"  
_

_No, it doesn't. I stand up and feel grief coursing through my body, the grief is telling me that I have to avenge Alwin's death. Ethan pulls me into a hug and I stab him in the back, through his heart. I step back as I stare into his eyes, the light is fading. The hunger for his death is being fed and I feel more anger come to me._

_I stare at him and want to put him through as much pain as possible. "You will NEVER have me Ethan, __never..."_

_Ethan slumps to the ground and so do I. My hand lays on Alwin's face and I kiss his cold dead lips one last time. I touch my other hand to my stomach and allow the tears to fall, our baby will survive as long as I do. The problem is that I don't know how long I'll survive without Alwin..._

When my eyes open I see Alwin laying beside me and feel his arms around me, his voice fills the air. I blink the tears out and I hug myself to him, that nightmare is right...I can't lose Alwin. How could I ever live without him? The answer is easy, I couldn't. I pull away a little just to look at his face, to touch his face and look into his eyes. My love for him is growing deeper and deeper each day, its something that I cannot control. Our lips touch because I need to know that he's real, that he's here with me and that he loves me. Relief courses through my body as his body reacts to the touch of mine, to the touch of our lips meeting.

"Ace...Ace, calm down. Calm down, everything's alright and I'm here." He holds me to him and I hear the beating of his heart. This is a sound that I will never take for granite ever again and I will remember every heart beat forever. "Are you okay? What are you upset about?"

I look up at him and touch his face, his lips. Those perfect lips and I start to cry even harder at the thought of them being blue, of him being lifeless. "Al...it was horrible. You...you, d-died in the arena and he k-killed you. There was no-thing th-that I coul-d d-do. But...I ki-illed him."

"Calm down, I'm here. See? It's me..." He holds me tighter to him as I cry. When his lips touch the top of my head I sigh a little. "Ace, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and I love you."

My eyes shut and I try to relax, but there is something that I have to do-that we have to do. I open my eyes again and touch my lips to his. He feels the eagerness in them and I know that he must fear loosing me too, because the eagerness is in his kiss. We hold each other tightly and I stop crying, this is what I need. All that I need is to be close to Alwin, to my husband. He is the man that I love and he is the only man that I'll ever love.

"I love you..." The words come out of my mouth as his lips go to my neck and I smile a little about what we are about to do. For some reason I don't think that I'll ever get over the thrill of doing this with Alwin. "You know that right?"

He pulls back and tries to catch his breath. "Yes...Ace...I love you too. I love you so much. You'll never know how much I love you..."

Our lips are back together and we keep going. I smile a little thinking about what will happen after the Hunger Games, after we escape the arena again...we will be happy together and live in the Capital. The Capital isn't a place that I'd want to live, but if we are going to have children it seems to be the safest place. But I'll never be able to call the Capital my home, no...my home will always be District Thirteen. As long as I'm with Alwin I know that I can face anything and that is something that makes me stronger. He is the reason why I'll never give up and I know that he feels the same way about me. Us getting married showed that to everyone and makes us one.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D I hope that you liked this chapter, for some reason I had that idea and there it was! Tell me what you think about it! =D **


	16. Chapter 16:Another Make Over

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! This story means a lot to me because of the characters and because I just love to write it! Okay a few special thank you's that I want to send out:  
The Pen My Sword: You were the first person to leave me a review on the first story and gave me support with it. Thank you so much! That meant a lot to me and I'm so glad that you are still reading! Thank you!  
CatLoverCato, It-Was-Enchanting, I'm-With-The-Mockingjay and The Pen My Sword are four people that I want to thank for everything! Two of you were the first two people to ever leave me a review and helped me so much with my story! =D All of you have supported me and I just want to say thank you to all of you for it all.  
****Thank you so much to anyone else who is reading! I just wanted to let the four of you know how thankful I am that I have met all of you on here.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Today I am extremely jumpy as I stare at the TV screen, in two hours the tributes from the Districts will arrive. All of the previous victors are already here, but we haven't gotten to interact with them at all. Odysseus has been talking about strategy and how we can try to get Ethan to work with us, but I don't want him to work with us. Right now all that I want is for him to be out before I lay eyes on him in the arena, which could happen. Alwin kisses my hand and I look over at him, we smile at each other as we enjoy some of our last few minutes alone. Something hits me though as I stare at Alwin, the opening ceremonious and the carriages. Normally there are only two of us, but this year since there are three of us what will they do? Will I have to stand between Alwin and Ethan? That very thought makes me want to puke, because I know if I get stuck doing that Ethan will try to make it look like I'm not in love with Alwin.

But I don't have time to tell Alwin this, because Daisy comes to get me and Margaret takes him. We kiss one last time, which makes them both smile happily. Daisy is going on and on about how horrible she thinks Ethan is, which makes me smile a bit. Of course she's not the only one, the rest of them are talking about how bad he is. I smile a little as I just relax and think about nothing, everything is going to go fine and we are going to win...again.

"The trains just pulled in. So we are about halfway done." Cameron walks in and he smiles at me. I smile at him as he hands up a dress bag on a hook. He stands there for a minute and walks over, his eyes are on my makeup. "Just a little more...dramatic. That's all that we need, because it will match the outfit."

My eyebrows go up at the word dramatic, he can't be serious. But he just smiles at me and nods his head. I pray that the three of us aren't going to match, now that would be horrible. Hopefully Cameron doesn't have another sister who's a stylist for the Hunger Games, but by the way that he's smiling I know that somethings up.

I smile at him as sweetly as I can manage. "Please Cameron, tell me that you don't have another sister who's a stylist. Preferably not Ethan's stylist?"

"Oh, Aca!" He says and laughs lightly. "My youngest sister isn't old enough to be a stylist in the Hunger Games!"

"Oh, good." I say and I lean back trying to relax. "So...who is Ethan's stylist then?"

"Her name is Karla." Cameron smiles widely at me and clears his throat. "Karla is my wife...we just got married four months ago."

A smile forms on my lips and I shake my head a little. "You never told me that you got married! She's a lucky woman."

"Well, the lucky woman is pregnant." He says and I smile even wider. The smile on his lips makes it clear that he's excited about the arrival of his first child. "She's about three months in, both of us are excited!"

"Congratulations! You are going to be a dad...those kids are going to be the best dressed children ever." He smiles at me and nods his head. "Is anyone else having a baby? Has anyone else gotten married? Speak up now..."

"No one else has, don't worry about that. We'll let you know when someone else does." He says with a small smile. "But I hear that you might be the one getting the congratulations soon, Acacia. Don't you think?"

I stare at him not understanding anything. "What are you talking about? Do you mean another wedding?"

"Nope, I mean you becoming a mother. Don't give me that look." I'm glaring at him and he starts to laugh. "That is the new gossip going around, because word is that you two can't keep your hands off of each other. So tell me...am I going to be congratulating the two of you soon?"

"Nope." He shakes his head and I smile at him. "You will not be able to congratulate me on that for a LONG time."

He laughs again. "We'll see about that, won't we now?"

They are all talking about the twist in this years Hunger Games and about how they hope that I win again. Cameron asks questions about how I'll want my wedding to be and I answer vaguely, but some of my answers are a joke and he laughs. Sammy is talking about how nice my hair would look with bright purple streaks in it, but when she sees my wide eyes she stops.

"Aca?" Val asks after a few minutes. When I look up at her I see that she is too focused on putting my hair up. "Are we going to be invited to the wedding? You know, the one after the Hunger Games?"

"Of course!" I say and she smiles widely. "Why would you think any different? All of you mean so much to me..."

It's weird, but they do mean a lot to me. Every person on my prep team I love and I didn't expect to. All of them give me support and love me. Sammy finishes my last toe nail and smiles up at me. Oddly I'm becoming used to having all of their eyes fixed on me at the same time and I know that they are all trying to decide if they need to do anything else. Cameron nods his head and says a few words to the others, which makes all of them happy.

"You are just about ready..." He says and his lips break into a wide smile. I don't like it when Cameron smiles like this, I've actually learned to fear that smile. My eyes narrow and he laughs a small laugh. "Are you afraid?"

I stare at him and think honestly. "When you smile like that I'm ALWAYS afraid of what is coming, but I'm not afraid of you."

"Good answers." He says with a small smile and I watch as he picks up the dress bag. As he puts it in my hands his smile grows wider. "You might be on fire again...just a warning."

Might? I might be on fire again? For some reason I don't like that idea, even though last year I learned that I had nothing to fear with this fire. I trust Alwin with everything from my life to Alwin's life...which I cannot say about a lot of people. But when it comes to fire and outfits, I do fear something...his mind.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I hope that all of you like it so far! Sorry that I cut off right here...but I had to! =D Acacia twisted my arm to, haha...**


	17. Chapter 17: A Meeting With Alwin

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like it so far! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! To The One Flamer Person-yeah I know that its a lot like the book, but it has to be that way. I try to put twist on it that I think of and make the characters a little different from the ones in the books. You'll see why later on, if you keep reading. Some differences are that Acacia knows what she wants and who she wants, she married Alwin, her father is alive and stuff like that. But I hope that you do like the story! Thank you to everyone again!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm sitting here, just waiting...Cameron said that there's been a problem with the carriages and that we'll have to wait a little while longer. So here I sit in my robe, waiting. The door to my room opens and in walks Alwin, I smile at him as he walks over to me. He kisses me softly and I smile a little when I see that he's still in his robe too. We walk over to the couch and sit down on it, he wraps his arms around me. Just like I normally do I snuggle into him and he kisses the top of my head. Odysseus walks in and is mumbling about how unreliable people can be. Alwin's prep team walks in and everyone sits down together. Cameron thinks that this is the perfect time to eat and he walks into the dinning room, I watch as he presses a button. He walks back into the sitting room and a few minutes later two avox's walk into the room.

Right when everyone is settled in there is a light knock on the door and Odysseus gets up to answer it. A second later he walks back in holding the hand of a young woman with wavy sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes. The woman looks pregnant and I smile at her as he helps her sit down. Of course a second later Ethan walks in followed by his prep team. He smiles at me and winks, this makes me glare at him. I snuggle into Alwin as Ethan sits down on the couch across from us and everyone starts to eat.

"So Karla..." I smile at her as I watch Cameron touch her bulging belly. She looks happy right now. "Finally I get to meet Cameron's wife! Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you! Cameron has told me so much about you!" When she says this I look over at Cameron and raise my eyebrows. He mouths something about the pregnancy doing something to her memory. "You are the famous Acacia! Poor girl...you have to put up with him as your stylist. Honestly, I don't know how you can stand it."

I smile at her as Cameron kisses the top of her head. "There is something about him that makes it all worth the pain and suffering. But I can see that you see that as well..."

"We've been best friends since we were children. I always had a crush on him." She looks over at him and smiles. Just by staring at them I can see how much they love each other. "Oh, none of you know about this but...a few of the carriages broke. Hopefully they fix them soon and thank goodness it happened now!"

That was no accident. I know it and Odysseus knows it...well Uncle Odysseus. He still doesn't know that I know and I think that I just might wait until he makes me upset. Abigail bustles into the room and her eyes land on Ethan, her eyes grow wide. I know that if she doesn't recognize him from the TV that she does from the paintings of him.

"You..." She says and sits down. There is a look on her face that shows that she's indifferent about him. "Ethan...well, how can you even sit here and just look so relaxed?"

Ethan raises his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"Abigail. If they had waited until after the Victors Tour you would have already met me." She sits up straight. "I am the escort for District Thirteen. Now tell me why would you do all of those things to Acacia and Alwin?"

"I was just telling everyone the truth." He looks over at me and I glare at him. "Everyone will see it soon...I guarantee it."

"The two of them are in love and married." She shakes her head and looks over at me. "Burn those paintings Acacia."

"Paintings?" Ethan looks over at me and smiles a wide smile. The smile is in his eyes and I roll mine. "You've painted pictures of me?"

"Yes, but they were all from nightmares that I had." Alwin holds me tightly to him and I kiss him on the cheek. I know that I should have told Alwin about the paintings, he only thought that there was one...well he found out in a bad way too. "My best ones are of people who don't stab me in the back and who love me."

Ethan gives me a cocky smile and raises his eyebrows at me. Right now I want to throw something at him and he says in an arrogant tone, "I love you."

"You don't know the meaning of the word love. Don't try to spin this crap with me." I glare at him and Abigail does the same. Part of me is upset with Abigail because she told him this and gave him a bigger head, but I know she didn't mean to. "Ethan, you kissed me once and you know what? After it I wanted to puke!"

"Right, Aca..." He laughs and I feel Alwin tensing next to me. "You'll see that you are lying to yourself soon."

"Enough of this! The three of you cannot go at each others throats like this! All of you have to learn to get along." Odysseus is glaring at Ethan and I smile a little knowing that he's on our side. He points to Ethan. "You better learn your place in this boy! Do you understand what's going to happen? These two have been in the Games before, they have won...they can kill you."

Ethan looks over at Alwin and smiles a little. "Unless I kill him first..."

"Two against one. Who do you think will win?" I say through my teeth and Ethan's eyes come back to me. "One person who hasn't been in the Games or two people who have? You don't know what mind games they play on you in there...but you will...soon."

"Only the weak fall for them." Ethan says with a small shrug and he stands up. Him and his prep team are going to leave us, finally. "Just remember Aca if you want to be in an alliance with a REAL man, you know where to find me."

I smile at him. "Am I not in an alliance with the REAL man already? Everyone knows what you really are..."

Ethan just shakes his head and laughs as he walks out of the room. I snuggle into Alwin and he kisses my forehead. My eyes shut and I whisper how sorry I am to him, but he just tells me that everything's okay. He kisses me once on the lips and I smile up at him. Our arms are around each other and I know that the lines have been drawn, that Ethan stands alone.

"I love you..." My voice is low. "More than anything..."

He snuggles his face into my hair. "I love you too..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I hope that you like it so far! =D **


	18. Chapter 18: A Potato?

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the story so far! Thak you for reading, the reviews and everything else! This chapter I had fun writing and I would have to say that the ending is my favorite part. Oh and I love Cameron...haha! Had to put that. You'll understand the title of the chapter after you start reading, that's if I ever let you...haha. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

No, no...Cameron has got to be kidding me! My dress is long-by long I mean that it goes past my feet, its an ugly sandy brow color...I look like a potato! He walks in and smiles at me and I see that he has something in his hands, a small hat. When he sets it on my head I start to shake my head. I stare at myself in the mirror and see that I was wrong before, NOW I look like a potato. Every inch of my body is covered except for my face and hands. I turn and glare at Cameron who is smiling at me, he seems proud of himself, but I don't understand why. Sammy walks in and stops dead in her tracks with Daisy, the two of them look at each other and shake their heads.

"What are you doing to me? Cameron..." He stares at me still with that smile on his lips. "I look like a potato! How is this related to District Thirteen? Is this supposed to get people to want to sponsor me? A potato?"

"Aca, Aca, Aca.. You insult me." He says with a small shake of the head. "Don't you know by now that I have a trick up my sleeve? Last time we did fusion and now we are doing fission..."

I stare at him and try to work it out, but it doesn't work. "What does that mean? Wait...you aren't going to have my clothes explode, are you?"

"Don't think or worry about it. Just think about how beautiful you will look in the actual outfit after..fission takes over." Cameron smiles and nods to the other two. Both of them are staring at him as though he's lost his mind and I agree with them. "You two go out there, we will be out in a minute. Aca, this is what's going to happen...there will be a small explosion, the smoke will clear quickly and you will be in the outfit that will catch people's eyes."

"Okay...I trust you. I guess..." He smiles at me as I put on my silver shoes high heel shoes. They sparkle in the light and I smile a little. "Silver? My dress is going to be silver?"

He ignores me as I put on my shoes and he helps me out of the room. We walk down the hallway and quickly into the carriage room. People stare at me and it actually looks like they feel bad for me. A girl who looks like shes about twenty-three walks over to me, her eyes a a striking blue and her hair is a bright orange that ends at her waist. She smiles at me and I try to smile back. Play nice for now...

"Hi, I'm Amy Sheldon." She holds out her hand and we shake hands. I look at her outfit and see that shes dressed up in a net and there's not much underneath. "District Four..."

I smile at her and know that I must look like an idiot in this outfit. "Hi...I'm Acacia Yarrow-Coin, District Thirteen. You are one of the previous victors, right?"

"Yeah, second time going in. Wonder if it will be as backstabbing as last time." She smiles a little at me. "I came over here to ask...if you wanted to be in an alliance with District Four? Our two Districts could do good together..."

"You want me as an ally?" I stare at her in shock and she nods her head. "Um, sure. That would be good...but you don't even know what I can do-"

Amy laughs and shakes her head. "Trust me I know what you can do, you won last year. You and Alwin are pretty good. So is...that other guy in too?"

"No..." Her eyes go wide in shock and I just try to keep smiling. "Ethan made his own choices and he doesn't want to work with us..."

"You mean with Alwin?" She gives me a knowing look. "Listen...the Capital will use that against you three and drive the two of them together."

Before I can respond to my surprise Alwin and Ethan walk in together, they are talking. I can't help but smile when I see that Alwin is in the same type of outfit as me...of course in pants. They shake hands and walk over to me. Alwin kisses me and smiles, when I open my mouth he just shakes his head. He looks over at Amy, who smiles widely at him.

"Oh, Alwin this is Amy. Amy, Alwin." They smile at each other and I laugh a little. "We are in an alliance with District Four, isn't that great?"

"That sounds good. Hi, Amy." Alwin says and he smiles widely at her. I do have to give him credit he doesn't look below her face and she says good-bye to us. "You look...beautiful. Really, I've never...seen anything like it before."

I laugh and kiss him. "You are funny, we look like potatoes."

Before I know it we are being put onto the carriage and I join hands with Alwin again. Ethan stands to my right side and looks out of place. I smile a little at that and we start moving. When our carriage enters the streets people gasps and stare in shock. Please Cameron, please do something right now...there is a small explosion, the smoke clears quickly and I look down. My dress goes to right above my feet, short spaghetti straps connect to dress, the neck line plums deeper than I ever thought Cameron would have me do. When my eyes flicker up to the screen I see that my blue eyes look electrified with the outfit. People are yelling and I smile at Alwin, who meets my gaze and winks at me. We both look around us smiling and waving, hoping that we can get some people to sponsor us.

Our carriage pulls into the building where we will be staying until the Hunger Games begin, the place that I have nightmares about. Alwin helps me off of the carriage and we hug, before I know it I'm hugging Ethan. We break apart and I feel horrible, how could I hug him? He wants to kill Alwin and I know that the first chance that I get I'll have to kill him first. I'm not looking forward to that, I mean...he was my friend and I don't want to see him die or kill him myself.

"You looked great!" Alwin says and he hugs me. His lips touch mine and I smile at him. "Ace...you are always beautiful."

"You look handsome." I whisper into his ear. Odysseus walks over to us and snickers. "So...how'd we do Uncle Odysseus?"

Everyone stares at me and I see the shock clear on his face. "Wh...what did you...just...call me?"

Uh-oh...

**Haha! Okay one of my FAVORITE chapters to write! I hope that you liked it! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think...**


	19. Chapter 19: An Odd Talk With My Uncle

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating yesterday, my step-dad is in the hospital and I was up there pretty much the whole day before. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. (You get to see Odysseus's full reaction to Acacia knowing about him being her uncle! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! =D Thanks!)  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Odysseus is staring at me in shock and I know that I shouldn't have said it but...it was pretty funny to see his reaction! He just turns around and leads us to the elevators where we ride up to the thirteenth floor. To my surprise when we get off on our floor he tells Abigail to lead the others on and he grabs my arm. After a few minutes he leads me through a door and we are on the roof, he turns to look at me. I stare right back at him and smile a little, he's my uncle...its weird to feel that roll around in my mind and off of my tongue. No one knew that he's my uncle, not even Alwin...I didn't let him on it, but it was only for Lillian's safety. We stare at each other for a few minutes and he turns away, there is a look in his eyes. This is a look that I have seen many times, one of fear and hope.

"How did you figure out?" Odysseus's voice is shaking and I walk over to him. When I stop and stand right next to him, he doesn't turn around. Neither of us look at the other one, we just stare out at the Capital. "Did someone-who told you?"

"I can't tell you..." Now is when he looks at me, but my eyes stay on the city before me. We stay silent for a few more minutes. "Odysseus...why didn't anyone tell me that you are...my uncle? My parents always told me that you were dead."

"That's because a part of me was and your blasted mother didn't want any of you to be around me. After all I am broken, aren't I?" He shakes his head and looks over at the Capital, which is lit up brightly. "Hector wanted to tell you kids sooner or later, but Lucille was against it. Lucille...to her I was as good as dead as soon as my name was drawn."

"I still don't understand why she didn't want us to know..." Beside me he mumbles something about my mother being self-absorbed. "She is not!"

"Even after Hector...disappeared she didn't want me near any of you. When I talked to her about it, she said that I was not your uncle or Hector's brother." Now is the first time that I look at him and I see a tear escape from his eye. A part of me feels bad for him, but the other part thinks about my mom. "You have to understand that I wanted to be involved in the lives of my nieces and nephew, that when my brother...you know...I wanted to be a father figure. When little Dula's name was drawn, my heart stopped and when you volunteered..."

For some reason I reach out to him and touch his arm, he looks at me. "Why did you hate me when we met on the train?"

"I didn't hate you. Acacia..." He shakes his head and looks down at his hands. Odysseus is struggling for words and I don't know what to do. "When I saw you...I saw your father. You are like him, in a lot of ways. The fire that you have inside of you is from him."

"But..." I look down for a minute and think. There is something that I have to ask and I'm afraid of the answer. "Did my dad want me to...go against the Capital?"

"Yes, he had everything planned out. Hector knew that you always had his fire and that you have the strength to do what you have to." Odysseus looks down at me and I see hope on his face. "This has all been planned and by some miracle you've followed the plan...without knowing it. When you get out of the arena again...the plan will be put into motion."

Before I can respond he walks over to the door and opens it, for a minute we walk down the hallway in silence. Odysseus stops and stares at me for a minute before we walk into the dinning room. I stop beside him and just stare. He shakes his head and says, "don't you EVER call me Uncle Odysseus again, got it?"

"Sure thing." I smile as we walk into the dinning room and sit down. Alwin pulls me close to him and kisses my cheek. "Today went pretty good..."

Everyone eats the first course in silence and by the time that Odysseus starts to talk strategy I'm thinking about everything that he told me. Could my mother actually be that cold to someone? Mostly someone who is her husband's brother? For a minute I think about it...maybe she could have been. But why didn't she keep my siblings away from me? Right...because me winning meant us going to the Capital and for us to not have to worry.

"Acacia? Acacia?" I look over at Odysseus who is smiling and waving his hands in the air. "Did you hear a word that I said? Or have you been in lala land the whole time?"

Without saying a word I roll my eyes and he snickers. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You three...are you working together? All of you must decide now so that I know how to present...the situation to everyone." I shake my head and see a small exchange between the three of them. Odysseus nods and folds his hands. "Acacia...you have to work on your aim of the knife. Last time it took you too long to find the target and you have to learn how to make better choices in the arena..."

"Of course!" I say and clap my hands together, there is a smile forming on my lips. "Could you pass me the rolls, _Uncle Odysseus_?"

Everyone laughs except for Odysseus, but I couldn't care less. If he wouldn't have messed with me, I wouldn't have messed with him back. After everyone's finished we all go off to bed. The two of us walk down the hallway together, hand in hand.

"He's your...uncle?" Alwin whispers to me as we walk into my room and the door closes behind me. Of course he wants to talk about this, but I want to just lay with him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Silently I lean in towards him and I kiss him on the neck before whispering, "Lillian..."

We smile at each other and change into our pajamas. Before I know it I'm where I belong-in his arms and smiling. A part of me knows that I shouldn't feel safe, but in his arms I always will. His lips press against the top of my head and I sigh. Neither of us know how the Hunger Games will go, but we just hope that it will end with both of us alive. If he dies I can't live without him...I already know that and I know what I'd have to do.

"Alwin..." I kiss him on the cheek and his eyes open. "I love you..."

He smiles at me and kisses me on the lips for a few seconds. "Ace, I love you too...we will get through this..."

"Together..." I kiss him once on the cheek. "Forever..."

Forever...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I hope that all of you liked the chapter and like the story so far! =D Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20: A Talk With Lillian

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. =D Okay, here is the new chapter! Ta-da!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

My muscles tense as I lunge at the dummy and I smile as the head falls to the ground. To my left Alwin has just thrown a knife into the heart of another. We smile at each other as we re-join each other. He kisses me once lightly and hand in hand we walk off to the camouflage area. I sit down next to Amy and listen to the instructor. Amy is listening to him word for word and I just start to mix the various colors on me. For some reason this is my favorite place, I end up going overboard and start to paint Alwin's arms. The three of us walk around and just look for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do next.

Ethan pops up and I watch as he throws a knife at a dummy, he misses and a part of me thinks that it was on purpose. The next time that he tries the knife lodges in the dummy's stomach. For some reason this is where the other two want to stop. Alwin says hi to the instructor, who seems to remember him and watches as he picks up a knife. Right before he throws it he looks over at me and winks, a few seconds later the knife is in the dummy's neck...the same dummy that Ethan was aiming at. Now it's my turn, which is to my dismay.

"Congratulations." Ethan whispers to Alwin. I look over my shoulder and see that they are standing side by side. "That dummy...was you in my mind..."

"Really?" Alwin raises his eyebrows. "I thought that it was you."

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the knife. Taking a deep breath I focus on the heart of the dummy and let it go. My eyes close a second later and re-open, to my satisfaction the knife is lodged in the heart. Alwin comes over to me and kisses me, we smile at each other. Before I know it the first training day is over and we are heading back to the thirteenth floor. Ethan's on my right side and Alwin's on my left. Once we are in the arena what will happen when the two of them come face to face?

"I'm guessing that the three of you did good? That training went well? Everyone came back alive so that's good." Odysseus is staring at his water as he says all of this, he doesn't wait for any answers though. "You three are the big topic in the Capital. Ethan is the boy who was the best friend who got left behind by the one girl that he loved. Some people think that you are horrible and I agree with those people, but it is my job to keep you all alive. Alwin is the boy who captured their hearts and his fellow female tributes. He volunteered for her brother and did something that not many would do."

He smiles at me and I roll my eyes. "Let me guess...Acacia is the weak girl who has two boys hearts?"

"No, not that Acacia. Everyone sees you as a strong girl." He smiles a little and takes a sip out of his water. "In the last Hunger Games, in the maze...you were yelling things and that made people believe that you are strong. Everything that you've done since you volunteered..."

"So they want to see what happens with the girl and the two boys?" He nods his head and I lean my head back. Alwin's arms are around me. "Do some...want to see me choose to be with...Ethan?"

"A few might, but the majority is happy about you being with Alwin." Odysseus shakes his head at Ethan. "You three are the one's everyone wants to watch and everyone wants to sponsor you three..."

After we finish eating Alwin kisses me once and says that he has to go talk to Odysseus. I'm walking down the hallway and Ethan stops me. When I turn to see him I glare at him, what is he doing hiding in the shadows? Then he kisses me on the cheek and pats my arm. He just walks off without saying a word or looking back. Confused I turn around and start to walk towards my bed room.

I walk into my room thinking about changing into my pajamas and just waiting for Alwin. When he gets back I can go to sleep, I know that I can't sleep without him. But when my eyes land on the bed I see Lillian sitting there, she looks upset and I quickly close the door. She gets up and starts to write something down, there is an eagerness on her face. Slowly I walk towards her and hope that my father hasn't paid any price for what I've been doing.

"Hi, Lillian." I say and I sit down on my bed. This is a nightmare that will never end. "Nice to see you again, what's new?"

She hands me the piece of paper and I stare at it for a minute. _Don't trust Ethan, he will do anything to get you. Alwin will die if you two stick with him...and you will be stuck with him. If someone threatens your life, he would run away-unlike Alwin. We need you both to live. Never trust Ethan or else all hope is lost. He will do anything to make you think that you love him._

"Thanks..." She takes back the piece of paper and I look up at her. "How's...my dad doing? Is he still okay?"

Lillian looks down for a minute and starts to write. _I haven't seen him for over a week. He isn't where he usually is..._

"Um...okay. Thanks." A panic is rising up inside of me as I feel my father slipping out of my reach. "Do you think that you could find him? I mean...I don't want you to get killed..."

Lillian puts her hand on my shoulder and nods her head. I watch as she walks over to the bed room door and leaves. My mind and heart are racing, what am I going to do? Dad's missing-again, I cannot trust Ethan. Can I even tell Alwin any of this? Of course I can...I have to.

"Ace." Alwin's voice brings me back to my bed room and I smile up at him. "Honey...are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Um...we can't trust Ethan and my dad's missing again. Trust me, please?" He nods his head and sits down beside me. I let myself get lost in his arms and try to forget about everything. "How did the meeting go? Was Odysseus good?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to talk about our strategies." He winks at me as he kisses me on the forehead. "Of course we are going the happily married couple, who just want to start a family."

I smile. "Want to start a family? Alwin...that is not a good one. Hearing that will kill me...I mean I want to start a family, but...we might never get the chance. What if we don't-"

He kisses me on the lips once and I take a deep breath. Alwin holds me tightly to him and I try to calm down. We stare at each other as we both try to relax a little.

"We will get that chance." Alwin whispers to me. His lips press against the top of my head and I close my eyes. "I promise you that..."

**Okay, I know that I sped through the first training session...don't worry there will be more. Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! =D **


	21. Chapter 21: Alwin Helps Me Again

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. =D Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter right now. Please leave a review!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Alwin is holding my hand as we walk into the training room. We have both agreed that we should start choosing our alliance for in the arena. I am surprised when three muscular people come walking towards us. The female is leading them her hair is down to her waist a dark brown, with bangs and green eyes. As they get closer to us they start to smile. I feel someone beside me and I look to my right, Amy and two other people standing beside her. We smile at each other and I turn my attention back to the three people walking towards us. For some reason I'm nervous, I feel like this is something that can help me or make things harder on me.

"Hi, I'm Jazmine." She smiles at me, her eyes flicker to Alwin and she smiles wider. For some reason the way that she's looking at Alwin makes me want to rip her throat out. "We are from District One and we wanted to know if...you two would like to be in an alliance with us?"

I stare at her for a minute. "You are one of the Career Districts, aren't you with them? We have already started our own alliance and we aren't willing to break them. Sorry..."

"What?" She stares at me as though I'm insane. "What did you just say?"

"No. Thank. You." I say each word loudly and clearly. The expression on her face lets me know that I've made her furious. "Bye. Come on..."

We walk off and I know that I just made myself an enemy. But right now I couldn't care less and I feel like I made the right decision. After a few minutes we stop at the hand to hand combat station and I turn around. Now is when I remember that Amy has two people with her. I smile at them and wait for her to introduce us. The guy is taller than the other two, has dark hair and light blue eyes, the other one is a girl who has blonde curly hair and dark brown eyes. They both smile at me, a kind of mischievous and secret smile on the boys lips. Alwin's hand takes mine a second later and I smile.

"Oh, right...sorry." Amy says and she gestures to the taller guy. There is a smile on her lips as she looks back at me. "Acacia and Alwin, this is Hector and Breanne."

All of us say hi to each other and smile. Before I know it we are fighting the instructor and I smile as I pin her. The woman glares at me, she obviously chose me because I am the smallest and because she thought she could beat me. She tells me nice job and I let her up. I turn to the other side and see that Alwin is sitting on the male instructor. I hear the male instructor laugh lightly as Alwin gets up off of him.

"Congratulations." Alwin says to me and kisses me on the cheek. I smile at him and take his face in my hands, our lips meet for a second. "You did good."

"So did you." I smile at him as one of his arms wrap around my waist. "You were sitting on yours, I should have done that..."

He laughs lightly as we turn to watch the others. "Nah, you did better then I did. Maybe we should ask Ethan to join us..."

"What?" I turn to stare at him. He has to be kidding me after all of this! We both agreed not to let Ethan near us. "Didn't we talk about this before?"

"Ace, I know why you are saying that we shouldn't let him in our alliance and they are good reasons. But maybe we should let him." I shake my head in disbelief. Now Alwin's going to go soft on me? "Look at it this way, there will be more of us and it could help. We could work something out with him and I-"

"No. Never. Over my dead body." I growl at him and he just stares at me. There is no way that I'm going to let this happen. "Don't you understand what he's planning on doing? He wants to kill you-he wants to rip the two of us apart. If we let him into our alliance he will have many opportunities to do it."

The bell rings and we all walk into the lunch room. Three people walk over to us and I remember two of them as the victors from two years ago. District Ten-I think? I watch as they sit down at our table and I notice that one of the boys is twitching a little. But the girl takes my attention to her, this is when I notice that her eyes look clear, like glass kind of. Her hair is short and a light brown. Both of the guys have short brown hair and dark green eyes. None of them look alike, but I notice that they seem united.

"Hello, I'm Mary Anna." She smiles at me and I smile back. My eyes rest back on the boy who is twitching and she looks over at him. "This is James and Lenny, James is called Twitchy for a nickname. Do you want to be in an alliance with us?"

I look over at the rest of my alliance and they all give me the thumbs up. "Um, sure. This is the rest of our alliance. I'm Acacia, this is Alwin, Amy...and I'm sorry I don't remember the other two."

"It's okay." Amy smiles at me and just laughs. "This is Hector and Breanne."

The three of them sit down beside us and everyone just starts talking. It's nice to have an alliance, but its hard to have an alliance at the same time. You never know if they are going to turn against you and when they will. Last time in the arena I couldn't kill anyone in my alliance...well except for when one came back from the dead. So does that really count?

Alwin's hand takes mine and he puts my hand to his lips. We smile at each other and he kisses me once on the lips. Everyone keeps talking and right when the bell rings, we all head back to the training room. I pick up a knife and look over at Alwin, we wink at each other.

"Alwin...honey..." He walks over to me and I smile at him. "Will you help me again?"

He smiles at me and takes my hand in his. "Of course..."

We do the same as last time and once the knife is out of my hand, I turn to him. Our lips are together and I smile when we break apart. Yes, that helped me a lot...

**Thanks for reading! I hope that all of you liked it! Please leave a review! =D **


	22. Chapter 22: Alliance With the Careers?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter! There is a lot more to come, they will be entering the arena soon. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Alwin and me laugh as we all continue to practice. The Gamemakers come in and walk around, their eyes flicker around the room. My eyes are on the dummy who's head I've just cut off and one of the Gamemakers smiles at me. I quickly pick up another knife and lodge it in the door, this gets everyone's attention. Of course the head Gamemaker was about to leave the room and he stares at me in shock. A smile is on my lips as I wink at him, he opens the door and leaves the room shaking his head. When the door closes the rest of the Gamemakers start to edge toward the door, all of their eyes are on me. I smile at them and wave as they leave the room.

"Why did you just do that? Ace?" Alwin asks me and he pulls me into him. I laugh a little and just shake my head. "You could have killed one of them and I'm sure that there would have been some sort of punishment for it. Be careful..."

"Oh, Alwin. You worry too much." I kiss him once on the lips, lightly and lingering. "Everything is fine. If that scared you, I'd hate to see what you think about my private session from last time..."

"Maybe we should do something...safe." I roll my eyes and he takes my hand in his. He leads me over to watch our alliance practice. "Amy is handy with a sword."

I watch as she beheads a few of the dummy's heads off. She has a deadly look in her eyes and I never want to be the person who she's pointing that sword at. Alwin wraps his arms around me as I step forward and he holds me back. For some reason I want to get my hands on a sword, last time he had one...

"What?" I ask Alwin and he just shakes his head. His lips press against my cheek and I smile a small smile. "We are supposed to practice..."

Alwin laughs and lets go of me. "Do you really need any practice? I'm kind of afraid to see you with a sword."

I quickly walk forward and take a sword, an instructor steps forward. She shows me a few basic moves and helps me practice. Jazmine steps forward and some how we end up "practicing" with each other. No one really knows what to do, so they just all stand there and watch. A few times Alwin tried to stop us, but Amy stopped him. When I have both swords and Jazmine's back is against the wall I smile a little.

"Don't cross me." I smile at her and walk back to Alwin. A man takes both of the swords from me and the bell rings signaling the end of the training session. "That was fun!"

"You could have gotten yourself killed. Don't you understand that?" Alwin asks me as he puts his arm around my waist. We walk out of the room and see Abigail standing in the hallway. "Just start being careful. Remember our deal? Together forever?"

My lips press against his once. "We will be together forever. But I had to shake her up a little, she's so arrogant and it was driving me insane."

"You should be more careful. That could get you killed." Ethan's voice comes from behind us and we both turn to look at him. He has a small smile on his lips as he joins us. "She did that as a test, to see if she could get under your skin. Jaz, wants to see the weaknesses that you have. Aca, you might want to be more careful."

"Jaz? What are you two friends now?" He smiles a little wider and then it hits me. Ethan smiles at Abigail, who is glaring at him. "Wait...you can't be in an alliance with her. You can't be with the Careers!"

"That is where you are wrong, Ace." Ethan steps onto the elevator when the doors open. The rest of us quickly get into the elevator and the doors close. "I can be in an alliance with them and I am..."

"You make me sick." I spat the words at him and Ethan just laughs as though it is hilarious to him. "How can you do this?"

He just shakes his head and the elevator doors open. "You didn't think that I was going to wait until you decided to let me into your alliance, did you? Oh, Aca! Think about it...if you were in my position, what would you have done?"

Before I can answer he gets off of the elevator and the three of us follow him. Odysseus is sitting in the dinning room, waiting for us. He smiles at the three of us and says that he is happy to announce that we are all doing good. There is a small glint in his eyes, as though he has a secret and I want to know what it is. Quickly we eat our dinner, the soup is warm and makes me shiver a little. As soon as we are done eating Odysseus sends us off to bed.

"All of you need as much rest as you can get." He smiles and winks at me. Ethan stands up and walks out of the room, without a word to anyone. "You two need to get ready for the interviews...only two more days and then you have the private training sessions."

Quickly we walk out of the dinning room and into my room. We expected to be alone, but these days that rarely ever happens. I smile though when I see Lillian, she has a small smile on her lips. She walks towards me and hugs me, a small quick hug. Alwin says hi to her and she hugs him too. To my surprise she hands me a piece of paper. Normally she waits until I am in here and writes what she wants to tell me down.

_Hector is fine, he has been moved to another room. It is a room with a big TV, it is where he will watch you in the Hunger Games. You are the only person he will see and as he watches you...that is his new punishment. They are considering killing him...soon. He knows nothing and they are growing tired of his rants. But he did tell me to tell you something, "tell Aca that I love her and that I love our family. I am proud of her and I hope that she will forgive me some day for all of this. She has gone into the Hunger Games twice because of me, she has lost her life because of me. I am sorry, my little Acacia."_

I stare at the words and a second later they are gone, so is Lillian. Alwin helps me over to the bed where I think about everything. There is something that I have to do...I have to talk to Odysseus tomorrow about all of this. He won't hear any of it tonight and I know that, but tomorrow I'll make him...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D What do you think so far? (I hope that all of you like it so far and that you like what is to come. Thank you!) **


	23. Chapter 23: A Feeling of Betrayal

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. This chapter is a little more...calm, but shows the fire inside of Acacia. Hopefully you like it! Okay, I'll let you get to the story!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(If you haven't and you like Prim & Rory stories I am currently working on one. Check it out if you haven't.)**

As soon as I wake up I rush into the bathroom and take a shower. When I walk out of the bathroom I sigh when I see that Alwin is still asleep, a smile is on my lips as I walk back over to him and press my lips against his once. Quietly I write down a small letter to Alwin to let him know that everything's okay, because knowing him he'll freak out when he wakes up and I'm not here. Carefully I put the note in his hand and tip-toe to the door. Out in the hallway I sigh, he didn't wake up and that is exactly what I need. I walk down the hallway and into the dinning room, sure enough he's already sitting at the table. Him and Abigail both look up at me in shock, they both glance at the clock. It's only five, but I couldn't sleep and I know that Odysseus needs to hear about my father.

Both of them stop eating and just stare at me. This is great, now I feel like I'm on the spot and I look over at Odysseus. He stares at me and just shrugs a little. I watch as he goes back to eating and I sigh. Anger is flaring up inside of me, because he hasn't done anything to save my father-he promised that he would and now he might die. Silently I walk over to him and glare down at him until he looks up at me. When he swallows he looks up at me, he seems fine with everything-like he doesn't have a care in the world. That's going to change….really soon.

"Uncle Odysseus, I need to talk to you. Right…now…" He glares at me when I call him 'uncle'. But he shrugs and sighs. When he picks up his plate I glare at him and he puts it down. "Don't worry, it'll only take a few minutes. We just have to discuss a few things…morning Abigail. He'll be right back, go ahead and keep eating."

"I wish that I could keep eating. Little girl ordering me around…." Odysseus mumbles as he follows me down the hallway and I take him out onto the roof. When I stop and turn to stare at him, I glare at him. "Acacia, why are you glaring at me? Or am I not allowed to know?"

I cross my arms and look down at the ground for a minute. "They have moved my father, he is going to have to watch me in the Hunger Games-that's his new punishment and they are thinking about killing him. Since he knows nothing and just goes on rambling they feel that he is not needed anymore, that he would be better off dead. What are you going to do about it?"

"What are you talking about? Where did all of this come from?" He is staring at me confused and I continue to glare at him. I don't understand how he could just allow this to happen and to just stand here. "Can you please explain what is going on to me? Please, Acacia?"

"You haven't tried to save my dad, not once! I followed through on my part, now you have to follow through on yours and save him." The anger that is coursing through my body right now makes me feel like I'm about to explode. Odysseus is waiting for me to answer the rest of his questions. "Someone...has been giving me updates and messages from my dad. He might be killed soon, so now...tell me what you plan on doing?"

"After you win the Hunger Games I will save him. Right now I have to focus on the three of you and everyone who is in District Thirteen that all of you love." He stares me in the eyes and I feel betrayed, lied to. Was this his plan all along? Did he honestly think that I'd be stupid enough to help him start a rebellion and not get what I was promised? Then it hits me, I've already given him what he wanted. "Aca, I promise you...I will save Hector. But you do have to remember where you are going and what is at risk-"

"My father's life is at risk! You two are brothers and you can honestly just stand here acting like its no big deal?" Tears form in my eyes and they threaten to pour out. How can my own uncle just stand here and push this off? "Does his life mean nothing to you? Have you already given up on him and think of him as dead?"

Anger flashes in his eyes and he glares at me. "You don't know how much I have on me right now! If you think that keeping the three of you and everyone that you love back home safe is easy, well you have another thing coming to you. Hector is my brother and I love him. But you do have to remember something, I knew him before I went into the Hunger Games, before you were born...we made a promise to each other after you were born. Some how if a rebellion was starting that we would do whatever we could do to make it keep going, to win. He told me to keep all of you safe and to make sure that the rebellion would happen. Do you think that he didn't know what was at risk? That he thought that he would be safe? No, Hector was a smart man and he is strong. I will not jeopardize the rebellion and break my promise to my father. This is what we both wanted-what we dreamed of!"

I turn away from him and stomp back into the hallway, he follows me. Tears are rushing down my cheeks and I watch him go. He stops a few steps away from me and turns. Now there is no doubt in my mind that we are related, he has the fire that I got from my father. We stare at each other and he walks back over to me. Odysseus hugs me and tells me that everything will be okay, that he cares about Hector...that its killing him to keep his promise. But he knows that he has to or we could lose everything, not just what they've been working for, but everyone that we love. Dula's face flashes into my mind and I know that I can't let her die...that I can't let my family and friends die.

"Do you think that we can save him?" The tears are still rolling down my cheeks and my voice cracks. I'm not even sure that he can hear me, because I barley whisper it. "Before..."

"Yes...Hector is strong and they'll have a hard time killing him." Odysseus whispers back. I close my eyes and try to catch my breath. "He wants this, Aca...this is what he is willing to give his life for."

As he lets go of me I know that he's right, that I have to keep going and believe that everything will work out. My dad is strong and has the same fire in him, that I do in me. He can get through anything and he will be proud of me when we beat the Capital. Because I am the Jabberjay and I will not stop until the Capital is destroyed.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D I hope that all of you like it so far and that you like what is to come. For some reason I wanted to type this chapter and I'm glad that I did, I feel like you get to see Acacia and Odysseus interacting. You get to see that Odysseus cares for his brother and the rest of his family. Hopefully all of you liked it! Let me know by leaving a review! =D **


	24. Chapter 24: A Memory That Helps Us?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like this story so far! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else...please keep going! =D Okay I'll let you get to the new chapter! (Caution: Some of you might like Ethan more...hehe)  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Please leave a review when you finish reading! Thanks!)**

Tomorrow we have the interviews, which will surly be entertaining. Of course the interviews will be different this year, instead of the female tributes going first the 'new' tributes will go first, followed by the other two. I look down and sigh, the snare that I've just made is a little off. Quickly the instructor helps me and I redo it, this time is perfect. Alwin smiles at me and mouths, forever to me. Looking back down I make another snare, this time I try to do it faster than the other time and I succeed. When I look back up my eyes meet Ethan's, he's been watching me today-all day. My gaze drops back down and I brush my hair behind my ears. The instructor is talking, but I'm not listening...because I'm thinking about when we were children, before our friendship was ruined. Before Ethan was set on killing Alwin, when all of us were friends and everything was okay.

"_Aca! Aca!" Dula's voice screams from behind me and I turn to see her. She waddles toward me in her bundle of clothes, I smile as she gets closer. When she falls, she starts to cry and I hurry over to her. The others follow me."Can...I-I...come with you?"_

"Dula...ummm." I look behind me and see the others shrug. When I look back at my little sister and the tears falling down her face I nod my head. She tells me that she has a boo-boo and she has me kiss it. "Come on, be careful though. It's icy...thanks guys."

"_No problem. Dula, do you want me to carry you?" Alwin offers and she nods her head. He smiles at her as he bends down so that he can get onto his back. I laugh a little as she acts like he's a horse. "Are you feeling better? Up there good? Okay, lets keep going."_

We keep walking and when we get to the center of town all of us smile when we smell the bread. Dula starts begging me for a sucker and I have to explain to her that we don't have enough money. Today I have to pick up a few things for our meals, because my mom is busy with the others. All of us walk into the bakery and I quickly buy some bread, they all follow me into another store. When I'm done I notice that Ethan, Alwin and Dula are missing. Alyssa smiles a small smile as we walk out of the store and my eyes land up on the three of them. They are walking out of the candy store and Dula has a sucker. They reach us and I stare at them in shock. Both of their families are better off than we are...Ethan's is the best out of the four of us. Dula smiles and shows me her sucker, then she turns saying thank you to both of them. My eyes go up to the two of them and they just shrug like its no big deal.

"_You two really didn't have to..." They both smile at me and say that they know. For some reason I know that this is something that I'll never be able to forget. "Thank you...both of you."_

"We needed to make sure that she got something after that fall." Ethan says and he picks my sister up. She laughs and he smiles at her. "Boo-boos heal faster when you get something sweet."

As we walk off I see both of them whispering to each other and they nod. That is one of the nicest things that anyone's ever done for me-for my family. I have the feeling that I'll never be able to forget it. To them it was just a sucker, but to my sister it was more and just seeing the happiness on her face, the joy in her eyes.

I blink and I see the training room, Alwin's hands stretched out towards me and I take it. He helps me up and we walk over to the knifes. We both smile as we throw the knifes. One of the instructors take Alwin away from me for a few minutes and I feel someone standing next to me. A sigh escapes from my lips and I already know who it is, I don't have to look. We've known each other too long and I know when he is near me. He laughs a light laugh and I turn to face him. Ethan's face is blank, expressionless and that's no different from how it is back home.

Ethan gestures toward Alwin. "He's doing good...and I see that you are too. You'll do good in the arena...you have nothing to worry about. Everyone here-well almost everyone likes you. Unlike me..."

"What happened to my friend Ethan? I mean...what happened to us? Can't we go back to that?" He smiles a little and I look down at the floor. Right now I realize that we haven't really spoken as something other than enemies. " After all we are going into the Hunger Games and we might not...make it out alive. Do you want to leave things like this with us? I know that if I would live...I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that I didn't try to fix things."

"Sure...we can be friends. As your friend I do have to tell you one thing..." He turns and smiles at me, one small amused smile. "You might want to stay away from Jaz, she's made everyone promise her that she will be the one to kill you. I could be a good addition to your alliance..."

I smile a little and shake my head. "You seem pretty happy with Jaz...I can't take you away from her. She might want to kill me even more then she does right now."

"I doubt that's possible." He says and he laughs. As he starts to back away I look back over at Alwin, who is still messing around with the knifes. "Ace...you look good..."

"Bye, Ethan." I say and roll my eyes as I look back at him. He is laughing and I roll my eyes again. "Um...I just thought about the sucker."

He stops and looks confused, slowly he walks back over to me. "What? Did you just call me a sucker?"

"No, I didn't call you a sucker. I was just thinking..." A giggle escapes from my lips as I think about me calling him a sucker. "When you and Alwin bought that sucker for Dula. That is one of the best memories that I have and...I wish that things were still like that."

"I miss things too..." Ethan nods his head and we both look back over at Alwin. There is an expression in his eyes that I've never seen there before...regret? "But I can't change things..."

A smile forms on my lips as I look at Alwin. "You can always try to..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! What do you think about Ethan now? (Hm, does he actually have a nice side? =D You'll see as the story goes on! =D Thanks again for reading!)**


	25. Chapter 25: All I Need Is Sleep

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter! Thank you so much for reading, the reviews and everything else. You don't know how thankful I am for all of the views/reviews/favorites/subscriptions, so I always try to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you. =D Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole92~***

Flip over, flip back, flip over again, flip back again...stare at the ceiling, stare at Alwin, yep. That is what the last few hours have been like. In a few hours I will be on that stage again, getting interviewed and I am more nervous then I was last year. Ethan seems to be better, but what if he decides to go against me? What if he says something that I'll have to answer to? A part of me is telling me that I can trust him, but the other part is telling me that I can't. It's not like he hasn't stabbed me in the back before and tomorrows another opportunity for him to do it again. Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and try to get some sleep. But the more that I try, the more that I find that it's impossible. Something else is bothering me...tomorrow we have our private sessions with the Gamemakers, will I do good again like last year? A small smile forms on my lips as I think about the fear in their eyes as I whipped around knifes. Now I know that this year I'll have to have the same fire and I know that the fire won't be the problem. The fire will come to me automatically, its what I will do and how it will end. Alwin is right, I do have to be careful...of course that's easy for him to say, because he doesn't have the same fire that I have. My fire is dark and deadly, while his is more like a warm flicker and beautiful.

I sigh a little and whisper, "all that I need is a little sleep. Half an hour, maybe just...ten minutes-even one? Please?"

Abigail walks in after what only seems minutes later and she tells us that its time to get ready. We go our separate ways for our showers-this is the only time that he really uses his room and we meet out in the hallway to walk to the dinning room together. Ethan is already at the table and he was talking to Odysseus, both of them stop when we walk in. I stare at the two of them and they just look up at me, with small smiles on their lips. Now I know that something is going on, I mean first Alwin and Ethan shake hands, Ethan approaches me during a training session and now he's talking to my uncle? Slowly Alwin pulls me over to the table and we sit down. While they think that I'm not watching the three of them exchange looks and small nods of the head. Of course Abigail doesn't notice, but I do.

"So what's going on?" I ask them as I take a small sip of orange juice. All of them stare at me and I just roll my eyes. "You know I should be included in these things..."

Odysseus laughs and shakes his head. "Aca, I have no idea what you are talking about. Did you get much sleep last night? I think that you are imagining things, honey. Sure that you'll be good for the interviews?"

"I'll be fine. _Uncle_ Odysseus, you should really tell me what's going on...after all we are related by blood." He glares at me and I smile even wider. Alwin and me lock eyes for a minute, but he looks away. If there was any doubt in my mind before that Odysseus was telling me the truth, well now its gone. "Please, will someone please tell me? I mean...I'm going into the arena too."

"Hello all!" Daisy walks in and I see that she's added a strip of dark green in her hair. That part of her hair is standing up perfectly on the top of her head. "Acacia, we need to steal you away."

"Hi...Daisy. See you later." I say and Alwin kisses me, but when he does he only gets my cheek. When I walk out of the room Odysseus and Ethan are still making a big deal out of it. "Where's Sammy? She always comes to get me with you now."

"She's with the others, they are setting everything up." She smiles at me and takes my hand in hers. For a second her eyes look sad and she looks down at the floor. "Wait, till you see your dress!"

I listen to her jabber on and on about everything from my dress to my hair. When we reach the room I am automatically pulled in and stripped down, all of them stare at me. A few minutes later I am laying in the bathtub again and I feel myself falling asleep. Hm, wouldn't that be a weird way for a victor to die? Victor Acacia Yarrow-Coin drowned in a bathtub, while getting ready for her interview. Daisy walks in with Sammy and they have to help me out of the bathtub. None of them really know what to do, so some how I end up with a cup of coffee in my hands and I sip it while they continue their work. They all seem excited about Cameron's baby with Karla. All of them seem to be avoiding any topic that could lead to me and the Hunger Games. When they finish and while we wait for Cameron, I stop all of them from leaving and make them come back.

"All of you seem...upset." They all look down at the floor and I see a tear fall down Daisy's cheek. "Why aren't all of you happy? Normally all of you are..."

Sammy looks up at me, with a sad expression on her face and for the first I time I see that the sparkle is not in her eyes. "Its just that...all of us are worried about you. We all care about you and last time...when you were in the Hunger Games, we sort of...helped sponsor you and Alwin. It might sound odd, but if you die...we don't look at it as we lose a victor, we look at it as we lose a friend."

By now Daisy isn't the only one in tears, all of us are. I stand up and all of us come together for a hug. These are the last people that I thought that I'd ever care for, but I do. For some reason I love them and see them as a part of me. Cameron walks in a few seconds later and some how he ends up in the hug-right in the middle, with me. None of us want to let go, but Sammy tells us that our time is running out. I smile at Cameron as he opens the dress bag and shows me a glittery red dress that will go to just below my knees. As always I love it. When I change into it I stare at myself in the mirror and I don't see a girl being sent into an arena to fight to the death. No...I see a beautiful young woman, who is in love with a man and who wants nothing more then to be with him.

"Red..." I say and smile down at the dress. My fingers run over the fabric and I feel how soft it is. "Alwin...Cameron, I love it..."

Cameron smiles at me and nods his head. "You two share that. I know that you never told him, but when I was at your house...Dula told me that your favorite color is red. She told me why too..."

My cheeks start to turn red as I think about why my favorite color is red, barley anyone knows the story. When we were younger and I first met Alwin, he gave me a red rose. The stem was broken off, but it was a beautiful rose. From that moment on my favorite color was red.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **

**(I'm thinking about making a page for this story on facebook, it would be where I would put sneak peeks of the next chapter. What do you think?) **


	26. Chapter 26: And The Interviews Begin

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! =D Once I start any story I'm like addicted, haha, so I hope that all of you like what is to come in this story. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else.  
If you are on facebook I now have a like page under KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, under that page I will start putting a little piece of each of my stories up there before the whole story is put on here. This is another way that I can get feedback to, so like it if you want to. Thanks!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

My hand is clutching onto Alwin's as we walk out onto the stage. Caesar is standing up and clapping along with the crowd, who seem to be pretty upbeat. Alwin lets go of me and he sits down. I look at him one last time as I sit down and he winks at me. Ethan walks in front of me and sits down, when I stare forward I end up staring at the back of his head. When Caesar calls up Craig, the new boy from District One, I focus on them. Craig seems arrogant as he talks and he says that when he wins he will go back to District One to marry the girl that he loves, Alylia. Jazmine comes next and then Ben, both of them act the same way as Craig. All of them seem too self absorbed to think that any of the other tributes are actual competition.

District Two has Morgan, Jessica and Malvin. Out of the three of them Jessica seems the most down to earth as she talks to Caesar. When she talks her voice is low and soft, it echoes around us. I listen as she talks about how she wants to win again, so that she can go back to her family, she talks about her one year old baby, Abbi. Morgan is the new tribute for District Two, she seems arrogant and offers to kill just about anyone on the stage, including Jessica. She says that she will win, because she will kill someone without thinking twice about it. Malvin tries to sound a little more humble, but it doesn't work. Everything that comes out of his mouth is about how perfect he is and how he should win. He actually asks for a moment of silence and we all have to watch as he shakes his hair around.

Haily, Jeff and Kenny are the District Three Tributes. Kenny seems nice and he shrugs a lot of the questions off, but he shocks me when he says that Haily is his older sister. I see a tear fall down Haily's cheek as she looks over at Jeff, but I don't understand why. When Haily takes Kenny's place she explains that she is married to Jeff, but not because it was really a choice, they needed each other. Her voice starts to shake as she says that she doesn't know what to do and that she hopes that the Capital makes it so that three people can live, if they are from the same District, but all of us know that it won't happen. Jeff sits down and his face is unreadable. He says a few words about Haily and how they can't have children, this brings tears to Haily's eyes. When asked who he thinks will win he says, "I don't know...let's see the scores from tomorrow and I'll tell you then." 

Amy, Hector and Breanne, our allies from District Four. I smile as Breanne sits down and she looks nervous, but beautiful. At first her voice shakes a little and she says that she didn't meet Amy and Hector until now, but that they felt like another family to her. She says how she hopes that those two win, that she's seen them and what they do for people. My eyes stay on her and I see that she is telling the truth. When Amy sits down she smiles right at Caesar and she starts talking about how she just wants to make it to the top eight, she says that she knows she could die in a few days and that she just wants to make sure that Breanne is safe. Hector is the last and he mumbles a few words about the Hunger Games, it isn't until the other two are brought up that he shows emotions. His eyes look sad as he says that he will do anything to keep the two of them alive. That once you enter the Hunger Games the people who are from your District and who you choose as allies are like your family.

Maylee, Josh and Ronny are from District Five, another Career Tribute ally to Ethan. The three of them try to talk as lightly as possible, as though they are caring toward everyone on the stage. But I can see the eagerness in Josh's eyes, the eagerness in all of their eyes. Ronny is the new tribute and he seems confident that everything will turn out okay, he seems to think that life after will be great. For some reason I don't feel like I want to kill him though and I hope that I don't have to, of course if I did I'd be doing him a favor. Life after the Hunger Games is hell, but I'm not giving up.

Ashlee, Kevin and Cathleen are from District Six. When asked about an alliance they say that the only alliance they are in is with each other, but that it could change. Each of them talk in a quick voice, but Kevin and Cathleen look over at Ashlee while talking, who gives a slight nod of her head. Obviously Ashlee calls the shots for their District. They all seem humble, maybe a little confident, but then again you have to be confident to stand a chance.

Eliza, Joe and Beth are District Seven. Beth shakes a little as she looks over at Eliza, who just smiles at the crowd. Obviously they aren't using team work, but there is something about Beth that I like...maybe I could get her in our alliance and away from the Careers. In our alliance we agreed to have each others backs, until the end and when it comes down to it we are hoping that some how we can trick the Capital...that all of us will come out of this alive. Eliza and Joe don't even seem to care about anyone but themselves. It shocks me when Eliza looks straight at Beth and says, "I'll kill her if it means that I get to live. In a heartbeat..."

Keelee, Richy and Phil are District Eight. The three of them seem to be a little more concerned about what happens to each other, but it shockes me when Keelee mentions that she has a crush on another tribute. When the name Alwin comes out of her lips I freeze and I look back at my husband, who seems just as shocked. I stare back at the girl and she smiles, oh I'm going to rip her throat out. Richy and Phil are a little less drastic then Keelee, they talk low and carefully. But they all seem to know that if something goes wrong, they could sacrifice the others.

One of the only Districts who are saying that they won't be in an alliance with anyone is District Nine. Tamera, Jamie and Jenna stay off of any personal topics, that is until Caesar asks Jenna why she looks so familiar. Anger flashes across her face as she says, "my sister, Katy was killed in the Hunger Games a few years ago. I look just like her don't I? That death...won't happen to me."

Mary Anna, James (Twitchy) and Lenny are our other allies from District Ten. They all joke around a little and Mary Anna says that she can't wait to avenge her friends death, that Jazmine killed her. When their eyes lock I see that neither of them looks scared and I don't know which one I want to win. Both of them look strong and sure of themselves. James and Lenny say a few words, but mostly talk about how they have a plan. I watch as James twitches every few seconds.

Valarie, Keith and Samantha are from District Eleven. They also say that they will stay by themselves, that they are the only people that they can trust. A pain is in Valarie's eyes though as she looks at her two allies, her two fellow tributes and I remember that in the last Hunger Games she was in, the guy turned against her and she had to kill him. I can understand why she would be afraid, but Sammy and Keith tell her that she doesn't have to worry, they will be with her until the end.

Evensay, Davison and Joanna are the District Twelve tributes. None of them seem really into talking, neither do I of course. When Joanna is asked about how she thinks she will get people to sponsor her, she smiles and says that her score tomorrow will get her everything that she needs. The way that she sits and acts I can tell that she has nothing to worry about, she is upper class. She smiles sweetly and makes a few jokes with Caesar.

Finally we are up and Ethan takes the seat first, when he is asked about his alliance he looks down and says that they will soon see.

"Now, everyone is still buzzing about you and Acacia." Caesar looks over at me and winks. "What is going on with the two of you now that she is married?"

Ethan smiles and shakes his head. "Not much, at least not for now..."

"Not for now?" He leans in forward and looks over at the crowd. "Does this mean that you have a plan?"

"Oh, do I!" Ethan laughs and sit back in his seat. "You'll have to wait and see..."

Wait, is Ethan doing all of this for show? To keep us in the spotlight? Some people will feed into the drama and want to sponsor us for that or they will want Alwin and me to win. Is this what he is doing? Ethan smiles at the crowd as he talks about the sucker memory and how I remembered it, this is just great...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	27. Chapter 27: Alwin Tells A Lie?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! =D Once I start any story I'm like addicted, haha, so I hope that all of you like what is to come in this story. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else.  
If you are on facebook I now have a like page under KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, under that page I will start putting a little piece of each of my stories up there before the whole story is put on here. This is another way that I can get feedback to, so like it if you want to. Thanks!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

Ethan finishes his interview by talking about Alyssa, he says how much he still cares about her and how sorry he is that he hurt her. I know that Alyssa is strong but by what he's saying I know that he will win her over again, which I don't know if it is good or bad. He smiles and waves to the audience when he stands up and walks back to his seat. I stand up and on my way to Caesar, he stops me and hugs me. Automatically I freeze and just stand here, like an idiot. When he lets go of me he kisses me on the cheek and I am still frozen. My cheeks start to turn red and I start to walk toward Caesar again, he has that ridicules smile on his face. I sit down and the time starts.

"Acacia, you look beautiful!" I smile at him and thank him. "Now, let's get right down to it. What is going on with the three of you?"

I take a deep breath and smile. "When I find out I'll tell you. Ethan goes from being friendly to me to being cold, I mean I don't understand it. Maybe he'll choose what he wants sooner or later. But...with Alwin I know exactly what's going on and its true love."

"Aw, that is so cute! Now you two have been married for...over a few weeks now." He smiles at me and I brush my hair back behind my ears. "You two are so cute together! If you two win the Hunger Games again, which a lot of people want, are you two going to start a family right away?"

"Um, a family?" He nods his head and I look over at Alwin who is smirking. "Right now we are just taking things as they come. After the Hunger Games, we might think about it..."

Caesar smiles at me and looks at the crowd. "Everyone wants to know how your family is doing. We heard you call your sister Dula, is that right? How is she doing?"

"Okay, she's just...dealing with everything." I look down and know that I'm not being my fiery self. Why is that part not coming out from inside of me? "So Caesar...are you going to sponsor me?"

"Oh, of course!" We both laugh and he looks down at the cards in his hands. "Okay...let's see. Acacia, everyone wants to know if you still have that fire?"

I smile a small smile, one of evilness. "Yes, I still have the fire. But...you won't see it today, I'm saving it for tomorrow. The Gamemakers love my fire..."

My time is up and I turn to the audience, they are all clapping. I stand up a smile on my lips and blow them a few kisses on my way back to my seat. When I come face to face with Alwin, we smile at each other and I kiss him. The crowd goes wild and both of us know that the kiss wasn't for them, it was for us. Quietly I walk back to my seat with a small smile on my lips. When Alwin sits down, everyone starts to go crazy and he waves at everyone.

"Alwin! One of our most beloved victors!" Caesar says and everyone starts screaming. "Tell us...how are things going with the wife? No fights yet?"

"Nope, not one. But I can't wait for the first...making up will sure be fun." Everyone laughs, including me. I stare at him and smile as I bite my lip. "She is the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen and I love her more then anything or anyone. I am lucky to have her."

Everyone awes right on cue and I shake my head, no I'm the lucky one. They keep talking and Caesar nudges him a little when they are talking about kids. Alwin smiles widely and I see that something has clicked in his head. He looks over at me and he smiles. What is he...

"Well you know..." Alwin looks down a small smile playing on his lips. He better not... "Aca, didn't want to tell anyone-but you can keep a secret right?"

Caesar smiles and leans in. "Of course...your secret is safe with me."

"Aca, is pregnant." I stare at him in shock and he smiles widely. My eyes close and all that I can say is that he is going to pay for this tonight. "She didn't want to tell anyone until after...but...we are both excited."

"Acacia! Why didn't you tell us?" Caesar asks in an excited voice. I put my head in my hands as people start to clap. "Oh, Alwin your time is up. But congratulations to the two of you!" 

After the anthem finishes Alwin comes to my side and I punch him on the arm. He laughs and whispers, "so the fire is still in there." I roll my eyes and he kisses me. We follow Odysseus and Abigail back to the Thirteenth floor, we eat in almost absolute silence. Of course when people decide to talk its about me 'expecting'. Finally I have had enough and I walk to the elevator. If they want me to prove that I'm not I will, even though I hate doctors...

When I get to the doctors office I sit down and in walks Odysseus, he is laughing. He sits down beside me and I cross my arms. I glare at him and he offers me a drink of water, but I decline it. Odysseus looks me up and down shaking his head.

"What?" I ask him after a few minutes. Him being here annoys me for some reason. "Why are you here?"

Odysseus shrugs. "I thought that you might need someone here. You might go into shock if Alwin was right. Of course...I was wondering where that fire went..."

"I still have the fire." My voice is full of anger and he laughs nodding his head. "See?"

"Yeah, you still do." He laughs and shakes his head. "But you know...you might be...pregnant, so I'm glad that you decided to check."

"Acacia." The nurse that I had last time says to me. Elizabeth smiles at me and I follow her back. "Have you had your period?"

"Not for this month." I look down as I sit down and I start to twist my fingers together. "Can you tell if I am...this early I mean?"

"Oh yes!" She giggles a little and she writes something down. "We can tell when you are about a...month in or less."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review? I know that in The Hunger Games books Peeta said that Katniss was pregnant, but is Acacia really? Haha, thanks to It-Was-Enchanting for what is coming next...=D **


	28. Chapter 28: And I'm?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like this story so far and that you like this chapter. Sorry if the updates aren't as good as usual, I feel like I'm getting the flu. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. If you have 'liked' my facebook page thank you and if you haven't and want to, just go to facebook and search KelsNicole92-Fanfiction. **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm sitting in the room, just waiting. Elizabeth is talking to me like we are old friends, to my surprise the door opens and in walks Lillian, she smiles at Elizabeth. She sits down and pats my hand, there is a small smile on her lips. Dr. Gentry walks in and I watch him as he looks down at his clipboard. When he looks up he smiles at me and I glare at him, he better have the answer that I want. Lillian's hand is turning red as I grip onto it for dear life. He stares at me and smiles a little. The next thing that I know I'm up and trying to get out the door, but Dr. Gentry stops me. Fear is rising up inside of me because I know that I could possibly be pregnant and if I am...I don't know what I'm going to do. Between the three of them they some how get me to sit back down and I grip onto the thing that I'm sitting on. Neither of them seem really shocked that Lillian is here, most likely they think that she is here because she is an avox who helps me. 

"Acacia, are you okay?" Dr. Gentry asks and I take a deep breath. He pulls out a bucket and hands it to me, which I grip onto for dear life. "You look pale..."

"I'm just...afraid. There can't be any way that I'm..." My eyes shut and I just try to focus on breathing. When I reopen them I look at him. "Okay...I'm ready."

Dr. Gentry looks over at Elizabeth and she walks over to me. "Acacia, I know that you don't really want to know and I understand why. Do you want Alwin to be in here with you? So that the two of you can find out...if you two are...expecting or not together?"

"No, I want to know." I look up at him and feel my stomach lurch. "What is it?"

"Acacia...you are pregnant." Okay my reaction to this is the same as when I first met Cameron. Lillian and Elizabeth hold me up, both of them grab for my hair. Dr. Gentry walks over with some napkins and waits until I'm done. Tears escape from my eyes, how can this be happening? "I know that its not the most...ideal time to start a family, but you two can do it. You two are strong and you two will win."

"Do. Not. Tell. Anyone." I look at all three of them and they all just stare at me. No one needs to know that I actually am pregnant...because if they do then I will be even more vulnerable. "Please? I really don't want everyone to know that I'm...pregnant."

"Very good!" Elizabeth says and I stare at her. "This means that she's starting to accept it!" 

I roll my eyes and think how much of a bimbo she is. "Please? Don't tell anyone...they will look at me as weak. That is the last thing that I need."

"Acacia, everyone already knows. Don't you remember...Alwin's speech?" Dr. Gentry asks me and I glare at him. "People need to know. You should share this with them."

"They think that I'm pregnant, but you know what?" I stare at him. "Alwin, Odysseus, Abigail and Ethan don't need to know that I really am. Got it?"

About ten minutes later I am walking out of the doctors office and trying to hide what I'm thinking. Odysseus looks up at me and I just shake my head, he laughs lightly. We walk back to the elevator and before we reach the thirteenth floor he smiles at me.

"Honey, don't try to lie to your uncle." Odysseus laughs as I stare at him. "I'll keep your little secret though..."

When the elevator doors open he walks out and I follow him. Everyone is sitting in one of the sitting rooms and when I walk in everyone looks up at me. Seriously? Why is everyone acting like this? They all think that I am? Hm, won't I shock them with my little lie? Alwin's eyes lock with mine and I feel bad about lying to him, but I have to for both of us. If he knows that I'm...pregnant he will be even more worried about me.

"I'm not pregnant." My voice is full of annoyance, which makes it sound more convincing. "Okay? We all good here, now?"

I sit down beside Alwin and he kisses me. He laughs a little and I look over at him, he just shakes his head. Can he possibly know that I'm lying? Or is there something else that he finds funny? For some reason I'm irritated by his reaction and I glare at him.

"Ace...I'm sorry that I told everyone that you are pregnant." He laughs and shakes his head. "You should have seen the look on your face though."

I pull away from him and stare at him. "Oh, you think that this is funny?"

"A little." He admits and I roll my eyes at him. "What? It is..."

I smile a little and say that I'm going to bed. Alwin says that he will be in soon. When I walk into my room Lillian is sitting there, she has a worried expression on her face and I see that she has a note in her hands. Silently I shut the door behind me and walk over to her. Lillian hugs me and I feel a little better, she cares about me and I care about her. For some reason I want to protect her like I would my family.

Lillian hands me the note when she lets go of me: _I went and saw your father. He told me to tell you that he hopes that you are okay and to think of yourself more...and the baby. Hector said that he loves you. To tell you the truth he seemed shocked, but he said that it it was going to be with anyone, he's glad that it's with Alwin._

_Does Alwin know?_

"No..." I shake my head and hand her back the note. "Alwin doesn't know...if we win I'll tell him then..."

She hands me back the note: _You should tell him, he can help you through this. He should know that he's going to be a father. Aca, you cannot handle all of this on your own. Let someone help you. Let your husband help you._

"I can't. Lillian, I just can't." A tear escapes from my eye. "You don't understand what is going through my mind. I want to tell him, but...then he would be even more worried about me."

The door opens and in walks Alwin. He looks confused when he sees me crying and Lillian holding a piece of paper. She quickly puts the note in her pocket and walks out. Now I have to lie to Alwin, for the second time tonight...fun, fun, fun.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! (Thanks to It-Was-Enchanting for the whole Acacia being pregnant idea! Haha!) **


	29. Chapter 29: A Fire Rises Inside of Me

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Next chapter they are going into the arena, yay! Haha! Thank you for reading, reviews and everything else. It-Was-Enchanting I am so happy that you came up with that idea, it'll be fun to write. =D  
Enjoy! **

***~KelsNicole~***

Alwin is in his private session right now and I know that I have to do something big again. I smile a little when they come to get me, this time it took less time. When I walk into the room I see that all of the Gamemakers look terrified of me, but I smile at them. They all stare at me when I stop in the center of the room. Staring at them I realize that they might be taking away Alwin and my baby's life, they could kill our child. Anger swells up inside of me and I think about the baby that is inside of me, I have to protect the baby. Before anyone knows what I'm doing I walk over to the dummy and chop its head off, in one quick movement. This time they have a small force field around them and a smile forms on my lips. I pick up matches that are laying on the floor, they must have forgotten to take them, when I set the arrow tip on fire and aim it at the table that holds their food, which is now outside. As I release it they all realize what I'm doing and their food goes up in flames.

No one does anything or moves, while I run around the room like a maniac and I decide to write _Children and Baby Killers _on a dummy. Yet again I catch a bow on fire and shoot it at the dummy, which makes all of them gasp. With a small bow I turn and walk away from them. They all start to mumble and I walk out the door again with a smile on my lips. If they like my fire they had to have loved that. Fire...my fire better be passed on to this baby, but I want the baby to look like Alwin and have part of his charm. I bite my lip as I get onto the elevator, should I tell Alwin about the baby? No, I have to wait...

"Ace?" I didn't realize that the elevator stopped and I see Alwin standing in front of me. He is staring at me with a concerned look on his face and I smile at him. Silently I walk over to him and kiss him lightly. "Honey...are you okay? You were just standing there..."

He takes my hand in his and we walk off of the elevator. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking and you know...how did your private session go?"

"Mine went fine." He kisses my hand and I smile at him. We walk into one of the sitting rooms where everyone else is. "How did yours go?"

"Fine..." I smile as I sit down and Odysseus stares at me for a second. He shakes his head and I laugh lightly. "What is it Uncle Odysseus?"

"Nothing little Aca." He says to me and I roll my eyes at him. My dad always called me little Aca and I've missed it. Sitting back into the couch I smile a little. "The scores should be up in a few minutes...they said that they should be."

The black screen comes to life and all of us just stare at it. A woman with long brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes is sitting in the chair, her name flashes across the bottom of the screen Kelley Nichols. She smiles at the cameras, but in a less annoying way.

"Hello everyone! I am Kelley and I'm filling in for Helena." She smiles even wider. "She is at home right now and she is sick. Everyone here wishes her a speedy recovery."

I roll my eyes, normally by 'sick' they mean that the person has gotten more plastic surgery done to them. Her lips move, but I don't really hear what she's saying. Alwin's arms wrap around me and he kisses my forehead. Silently I snuggle into him and keep my eyes on the TV screen. The scores come up and I hold my breath.

Kelley smiles as she looks down at the piece of paper in her hands and the pictures show up one by one. "District One: Jazmine-6, Ben-9, Craig-7. District Two: Jessica-10, Morgan-5, Malvin-12. District Three: Haily-12, Jeff-4, Kenny-9. District Four: Amy-11, Hector-10,Breanne-8. District Five: Maylee-2, Josh-5, Ronny-4. District Six: Ashlee-12, Kevin-12, Cathleen-5. District Seven: Eliza-8, Joe-6, Beth-11. District Eight: Keelee-1, Richy-6, Phil-7. District Nine: Tamera-9, Jamie-11, Jenna-7. District Ten: Mary Anna-10, James-8, Lenny-6. District Eleven: Valarie-5, Keith-8, Samantha-9. District Twelve: Evensay-9, Davison-9, Joanna-12. District Thirteen: Acacia-13, Alwin-13, Ethan-13. Those are the rankings after the private sessions with the Gamemakers. Tomorrow the thirty-nine tributes go into the arena and the Hunger Games begins. Good night everyone, I am Kelley Nichols."

When the TV screen goes black I put my head in my hands. How could all of us of gotten the highest scores possible? I know that they are trying to kill me, but why the other two? Could it be that they actually believe that we are all that good at killing children? Doesn't that sound disgusting? Killing children? So many have died, why can't they see how sick and wrong it is?

"I'm going to bed." Alwin takes my hand in his and we walk into my room. He kisses me and promises that everything will be alright. Part of me wants to tell him about our baby, but...I can't, not yet. "I love you, Alwin..."

He smiles at me as we lay down on the bed. "I love you too, Ace..." 

We start to kiss and I feel myself growing tired. Alwin, he is where I feel safe. The only place that I feel safe is in his arms and I carefully touch my belly. I do it in a way so that Alwin doesn't notice and I'm thankful for that. Our family, that's it. Never did I think that I was going to start a family this young or when I was going into the Hunger Games, but I know that in a heart beat my family could be gone.

Alwin falls asleep and I hear a soft knock on the door. Carefully I get out of bed and open my door, its Ethan. He stares at me for a second and asks if we can talk. Silently I follow him down the hallway and out onto the roof. I've never seen Ethan like this, he looks terrified. When he turns to stare at me, I know how he's feeling and I don't want him to feel this way-or anyone to have this feeling.

"How do you do it?" Ethan asks me in a shaky voice. I stare at him confused. "You...were in the Games before, how did you kill people?"

I give my head a small shake and swallow hard. "Ethan, I don't know. Honestly? I wish that I hadn't, because you never forget it. Everyday you'll see the persons face and remember what you did to them. We might be forced to do this, but it doesn't change how you feel."

Ethan nods his head a little and he hugs me. When he lets go of me he walks through the door and back into the hallway. A tear falls down my cheek as I think about my allies from my first Hunger Games, how they died and how I had to kill others. I touch my Jabberjay pin and put my hand to my stomach.

"We'll get out of this alive...I promise you." My voice is just a whisper and more tears fall down my cheeks. "They won't be able to touch you...I will put an end to this."

My baby is giving me a new feeling and I know that I have to make Panem safer for the baby. I already love the baby and I know that Alwin will. After we enter the Hunger Games I'll tell him...or maybe I should now. With a small sigh I walk back into my room and I look at him sleeping. He looks so peaceful and I can't wake him up. Biting my lip I decide to tell him in the morning.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	30. Chapter 30: A Place Hotter Than Hell

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Okay, they are going into the arena. My mom helped me with ideas for the arena, so I'm thankful for that. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

This cannot be right, no...these outfits are just...not right. The fabric is light and clings to me in every area. Cameron stares at me and pulls my hair back in a ponytail. He gives me one last look and kisses me on the cheek, a tear slides down his cheek. I don't want to say good-bye to him, but I have to. A tall woman with dark pink hair and violet eyes walks in, she gestures for me to get onto the platform. Quietly I take a deep breath and do as she wishes, because there's no way out of it. My feet touch the plate and I freeze, quickly she puts the chip into my arm. She steps back and watches me as I go up, still frozen. The only thing that I can do right now is breath and try to stay calm. Acacia, if you start freaking out now you will mess up once you get into the arena.

My plate makes a small clicking sound as it locks into place and I'm unfrozen. I look around and see that I'm in a forest, its hot and humid. The heat is making it harder for me to breath and I feel myself starting to sweat already. As I look around me I see Cathleen to my left and Beth to my right. Taking a deep breath I try to calm myself, one career and one ally. Not too bad, not too bad. Silently I wonder how long we have been standing here and I look at the other two, they must be wondering the same thing. We all wait a few more seconds and Cathleen takes a deep breath as she jumps off, she lands lightly on the ground. Now that we both know that its safe we do the same and we stare at Beth, she looks intimidating. But at the same time she looks nice.

"Let's just kill her now." Cathleen says and I step in front of her. She looks at me as though I've lost my mind. "What are you doing?"

I look over at Beth, she looks like she could kill Cathleen easily. "Why don't we all just...walk together and not fight until we get to the cornucopia? Last year it worked and everyone was happy with it. Do you two want to do that or are we going to just start killing each other?"

"Sounds good to me." Beth says and she stares at Cathleen who sighs. Finally Cathleen gives a slight nod of the head and we all look around. "Let's go that way..."

"What?" I ask her and she points toward the forest, for some reason I trust her. She stares at Cathleen for a minute. "Okay, yeah...where do you think the other girls are?"

"I don't know, maybe they changed some of the rules. Obviously they think that separating us into more groups will make it more entertaining." Beth says as she leads us into the forest. Right now all of us are pretty harmless with no weapons, but there is still hand to hand combat. "God...I hate this place, its where I go in my nightmares. Of course they'd put me here, why not?"

Thinking hard I remember that when Beth was in the Hunger Games her first time, she was in the forest. She walks slowly and looks for any movement, of course she's looking for monkeys or anything like that. When she was the last female standing a monkey attacked her and she almost died. As we walk I feel more and more anxious to get to the cornucopia and to be with Alwin again. My mind starts to wander and I think about them being in the same group...Alwin and Ethan. I shake that thought out of my head and say that its just the sun getting to me. The heat is going to kill me before we get to the cornucopia.

"Water..." Cathleen says and we follow her down to a small pond. We both watch as she carefully puts a leaf into the water, it seems fine. She puts the tip of her finger in and she's still fine. All of us take a small drink and savor it, we rub the water onto our faces and bodies. "Let's keep going. Hopefully this whole place isn't like this hell hole."

It feels like we've been walking for days, not just hours. All of us are starting to panic and the other two start freaking out at each other. When we reach a clearing all of us almost collapse onto the ground, finally. But as soon as we walk into the clearing a voice rings out, one that all of us knows all too well. Brendan Cloverton's voice haunts all of our nightmares, because his voice might be the last one that you ever hear.

"Hello female tributes! You have almost made it to the cornucopia and right now you will have a dual, the other two will go on!" Brendan's voice is killing me. Looking down I am praying that its not me. "Beth of District Seven and Cathleen of District Six. Prepare to dual!"

Both of them step forward and I have to look away. I hear a small sound and I know that the fighting has started, after a few minutes I open my eyes. The two of them are still fighting, but it seems like Beth has an advantage, she seems to be able to sense Cathleen's weaknesses, even though I like Beth...Cathleen is in my alliance. Standing here I feel my heart beating faster as Cathleen falls over. Beth whispers something as the force field fades and she looks like she could cry.

When she steps out she pockets her knife and to my surprise she hands me Cathleen's knife. Slowly I take it and she nods her head, a small nod. Carefully I put my knife in my belt strap and we start to walk on. Obviously our truce is still on until we reach the cornucopia and I'm fine with that. As we walk I feel like we are getting closer and I'm eager to get there. Beth looks at me sideways every few minutes and it makes me afraid that she's planning on when to attack me. Both of our outfits have dried off, they are back to their light blue color. Thank god I'm not that far into my pregnancy or else I'd be showing.

"So you are really pregnant?" Beth's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I look over at her. "I mean, you and Alwin are?"

"Um...yeah." It feels nice to finally admit it to someone. She smiles at me and looks down at the ground. "I actually found out only a little while ago..."

She smiles at me and we both look up when we reach the maze, they look the same as last time. "Good luck to you. I'm hoping that I'm not the one who kills you."

"Good luck to you too." I smile at her and we both shake our heads. Neither of us wants to go any farther, because once we go past here there will be other tributes. "Hopefully I'm not the one to kill you."

Both of us takes a deep breath and walks into the maze with our name on it. This time I actually have to make choices and choose which way to go, which gets me lost a few times. I finally reach the end of the maze, but its a dead end and has my name on the wall. As I stare at it I see an image of my family, dead...including my baby. Tears form in my eyes and threaten to spill. My eyes close for a minute and I run right through it, on the other side I see the cornucopia, but something else. A tall rod stands beside the cornucopia and it makes no sense. Why would a rod be there?

Quickly I run to the cornucopia and start to grab supplies and backpacks. Alwin, me and a few extra supplies. When a hand touches my shoulder I jump, but then I see that its Ashlee, she smiles at me. Obviously we are two of the ones who have made it out so far. Both of us grab a few extra things and more people come running. Neither of us hesitates as we throw knifes and stuff at the coming tributes. A knife lodges in Morgan's chest, I think she was from Two. I stop when I see Alwin and I run towards him, we take each others hands and run back into the maze. We stop and see that our allies have followed us. Ashlee, Kevin, Amy, Hector and Breanne stare at us.

Ashlee is looking around as though she is looking for someone or something. "Where's Cathleen? I didn't see her at the cornucopia."

"She's..." I stop and everyone stares at me. They all look shocked and confused. "Beth and her had to go against each other, so she..."

"Let's keep going." Kevin says as he puts his arm around Ashlee. She nods and we start to walk on. "Just curious, but does anyone know where we are going?"

I look around at all of us and see that the only two people in the same outfits are Ashlee and Amy. They are wearing huge bulky coats with heavy looking pants. Everyone stares at each other and I just shake my head and wonder why we are all dressed differently. Normally we all match.

"We came from snow..." Ashlee says and she unzips her coat. She must be warm in that outfit, because I'm feeling a little better in mine. All of us look up and see lightening. "Let's keep going...we'll figure something out soon..."

So we walk on, none of us knowing what we are walking into and what will happen to us. All that I can do is pray that everything will be okay.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	31. Chapter 31: Around and Around We Go

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Here is the new chapter-YAY! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! Okay, enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

As we walk on I start to feel a little cooler, it feels as though we are walking towards dampness. My hand is squeezing Alwin's and I almost jump when I see that we are walking towards a light drizzle. Of course everyone welcomes the rain and we run right into it, except for that it isn't ran. Everyone jumps out, back into the lightening storm and I wonder whats going on. Before anyone can say another word we are turned around and running in the other direction, all that we can hope is to not run into any careers yet. When I look over at Alwin I see that his face has slumped a little, the acid. Carefully I touch his cheek and he tries to smile.

"So let's see...snow, warm weather, lightening and acid rain." Ashlee says as we walk on and I can see that she's already getting worried. None of us understand exactly what we are doing and all that we can do is walk on until we do. "What is this place?"

Kevin rolls his eyes and laughs. "You must have forgotten where we are Ash. Seems that they've gotten a little more creative since the last time we were in here."

It seems like we've been walking for hours when we walk into a place with a glass like substance on the ground. As soon as we walk into it I feel myself run into something, face first. Alwin turns around to make sure that I'm okay and when we turn around we all see just one thing. Our reflection a thousand times around us. Hector takes the lead and holds his hands out in front of him, everyone follows him and I hold onto Alwin. Breanne, Amy and Ashlee walk behind us. Never before have I see anything like this. As we walk on I feel like I'm in a nightmare and I'll never escape. Some how Hector seems to know what he's doing, he only runs into something a few times. After what seems like forever he stops and reaches out to touch in front of him and to the sides.

"Well...this is a new twist." Hector says as he turns to us and everyone stares at him. It looks as though Hector's going a little cross eyed. "Two ways to go, which way do you think?"

Alwin steps forward, taking me with him and pats Hector on the back. "I'll take the lead, you need a break. Okay...Ace, which way do you think? Left or right?"

"What? Me?" He nods his head and I look around at everyone else. If I lead everyone the wrong way they'll hate me and want to kill me. "Um...right?"

Right it is then and Alwin puts my arms around his waist. The others follow behind us as Alwin starts to reach out and touch in front of us. As we go farther and farther ahead there a lot more twist and turns, there's one that makes us wonder if we are going the right way, because it was a full loop. It feels like we'll never get out of here, hell I'd rather be back in the humid place. Darkness is coming and we all decide to stop to look through our backpacks, there's nothing. A second after all of us have pretty much given up hope a small parachute falls right into Alwin's hands, he smiles when he sees that its a flashlight. Of course this will make things more tricky, because of the reflection of the light and if anyone else is in here...they'll know where we are. But we don't have many other choices.

The Capital's anthem starts to play and everyone looks up at the same time. Craig's face fills the sky-from One, Morgan-from Two, Ronny-from Five, Cathleen-from Six (at this Ashlee almost breaks down), Richy-from Eight, Tamera-from Nine, Jenna-from Nine, Keith-from Eleven, Evensay-from Twelve and Davison-from Twelve. So that makes twenty-nine of us left. It seems like more people have died then ten.

"We should keep going." Alwin says and everyone nods. "I have a feeling that if we don't something is going to happen and I don't want to stick around to find out."

Alwin tries to move faster and we make quick decisions, the decisions make everything seem more timed. Quickly we practically run through the horror of mirrors and we all try to keep our minds straight. When we finally see an opening, a clear opening and the rock ground. Right now I don't care what that place holds as long as we are out of this place. Right after Alwin, me and Breanne make it onto the rock, a force field comes up. Breanne almost screams, but Alwin puts his hand over her mouth. Everyone stares in horror as a pair of eyes comes out of the darkness at Amy, Hector, Ashlee and Kevin.

"We can't do anything..." I whisper and look over at Alwin. Tears are forming in my eyes and Breanne takes my hand in hers as we stare at our allies. "Can we?"

Alwin takes a deep breath and takes my other hand. "No...but they have weapons. I know that they can fight..."

We all stand here and stare in horror as it jumps at Amy, a knife lashes out at the beast. Keith jumps on it and stabs it in the back, of course we can't see what it exactly is. Ashlee and Hector each pull out a few extra weapons. The expression on Hector's face makes me fear that Amy is dead, she hasn't moved since the beast landed on her. I stare at her un-moving body and I feel coldness run through my body. None of us wants to go on without the others, so we sit down and wait until the force field falls.

After what seems like forever the force field falls and a battered Ashlee falls through. She seems to be better off then the others, tears fall down her cheeks. Hector crawls over to Amy and he starts to cry, his hand grasps hers. Keith walks over to Ashlee and helps her up. We all stare at them as Hector curls into Amy, it looks like he's trying to hold her. Everyone stares at the two of them and it is confirmed, she's dead. I look down and try to think of something to do or say, but nothing comes to my mind.

"Hector..." I whisper as he looks up. His eyes are red and I want to help him, but how? "Amy...was a good woman and fighter. She would want you to go on."

Hector stares at me as though he doesn't understand what I've just said, but after a few minutes he kisses Amy on the forehead and gets up. We move slowly, but all stop after a few minutes and feel the earth start to shake underneath us. It gets worse and worse as the seconds tick by, so we all start to run. But we don't get far, the earth shakes so bad that everyone ends up falling face forward. I fall onto my stomach and it hurts like nothing I've ever felt before, all that I can hope is that the baby is okay. Alwin falls beside me and wraps his arms around me. The earth continues to shake and it feels like we are spinning.

When we stop spinning and the earth has stopped shaking everyone looks at each other. The same fear is in everyone's eyes as we all stand up. After the spinning thing, no one knows if we are facing the way that we want to go or not. Hector helps Breanne up and hugs her tightly.

"Okay..." I say in a low voice and I look around us. The stars still look the same and I think that I remember that one...we were walking towards it. "We go...that way."

Everyone stares at me as though I've lost my mind and I think that I might have. Ashlee nods her head and takes Kevin's hand, but she says, "why do you think that way?"

"The stars." I say and I know that it sounds lame, but its the only chance that we have to survive and not get back to that horrible place of mirrors. "Sound good?"

Everyone nods and we walk to the right, of course I'm praying that I'm right. We all walk and it feels like our bodies are about to give out. Ashlee falls to the ground and everyone falls down beside her, taking a deep breath we all decide to stay here for the night. This idea doesn't thrill anyone, but everyone needs the rest. Kevin makes Ashlee take a few sips of water and she almost pukes it back up.

"We have to make sure all of us drink a little. Mostly Ashlee now..." I whisper to Alwin and he stares at me confused. "Dehydration, she's...heading towards it or she's already there. Look at her."

Her face is pale and her eyes are rolling into the back of her head. I walk over to her and try to get her to drink some water. When she stares at me she takes my hand in hers as Kevin holds her up.

"Don't risk everything..." She whispers to me. "For my life..."

I stare at her not understanding. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm saying. Acacia, you know." She shakes her head a little and laughs lightly. "If it seems like I'm slowing all of you down, kill me. Do you understand?"

"What?" I lock eyes with Kevin and I know that we are both thinking the same thing. No, we can't just kill her. "Ashlee, no you will be fine..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, is my facebook like page.) **


	32. Chapter 32: Another Ally?

**Hey everyone! Oh, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter-okay that kind of makes me sound sick, but I think that you understand what I mean. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Remember KelsNicole92-Fanfiction=my Facebook "like" page.  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(I hope that all of you like this chapter! =D Thank you for the support!) **

Ashlee's head is on Kevin's lap as we all sit here and try to figure out what's going on. This is a nightmare, everything is already falling apart. I know that there is really nothing that I can do and I'm just hoping that she will be okay, of course most of the time the odds are not in my favor. None of us really know what to do, of course this is the part that none of us remember from the survival part of training. She is still responding and I know that she is in the early stages of dehydration. Anger courses through me at Odysseus for not sending us anything and then I realize why...they aren't from District Thirteen, she is our competition. But right at that moment three parachutes fall from the sky and all of us grab them. One for each District in our alliance: more water, food and other stuff. I stare at something that Kevin is holding onto and he opens it, he forces Ashlee to drink it.

"You should move her into the shade." A voice comes from behind us and everyone turns to see a girl...I recognize her. Her name is...Beth? I think. "She's dehydrated, right?"

Everyone stares at her and I take a few steps toward her. As I stare at her I see that she has weapons on her, but she doesn't look like she's about to attack. I stop a few inches ahead of her and just stare at her. Why is she here? The girl is a part of the Career alliance. From the way that she stands I can tell that obviously she has changed something about that status. Could she really just be here to help us? Does she want something? Like to be in our alliance?

"What are you doing here? Beth, right?" She nods her head and I take a few more steps toward her. "Is there something that you want? Most people don't...wonder around on their own to an alliance that isn't theirs."

Beth smiles at me and shakes her head. "District Seven, we are your allies, you just didn't know it. Odysseus set it up and told us not to tell you. My other two...tributes are with the Careers to keep an eye on them. Listen to me though, we have to get her out of the sun and let her rest. Come on...there's a place over there...please, believe me?"

Sighing I look back at my alliance and see that everyone is as confused as I am about this. I walk back to Alwin and he nods his head. Obviously I'm not the only one who feels like she's telling the truth and she looks grateful for this. Carefully Kevin picks Ashlee up and we follow Beth to the left of where we were. The sun is beginning to shine and I know that we need to get Ashlee out of it as soon as possible. Beth stops in front of a cave and I stop, not knowing if we should go in or not. Last time that we went into a cave, it didn't end well...

Some how we end up inside of the cave and Alwin has his arms around me, as if he knows what I'm thinking. Beth stops a little bit of the way in and Kevin sits down with Ashlee. I watch as Beth pulls out a small bowl and pours water into it, she then rips off a piece of something that's in her bag. No one says a word as she puts it on her forehead, to cool her off. She sits back and stares at Ashlee.

"Ashlee...tell us about yourself." Beth whispers and everyone stares at her. Its as though she's trying to keep her conscious, but I don't understand why. "Family, friends..."

"I have a little brother...Levy and a sister...Helena." She is breathing a little easier and her eyes aren't rolling into the back of her head anymore. "My brother and sister...they are both dead."

Everyone is staring at the two of them and Beth leans forward, looking extremely apologetic. "I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. That must have been...horrible."

"It was and it was all because of the stupid Peacekeepers. They didn't know what they were doing, that picking the flowers was illegal." Ashlee starts to cry and Kevin kisses her on the forehead. He tries to calm her down and I see the way that he's looking at her, its more then just as a friend. "Five and six years old, it was for a stupid reason too. Couldn't they have let them live?"

"Sh, Ash...calm down." Kevin says and he runs his fingers through her hair. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and she is clinging to him. "Everything will be okay..."

"No it won't. Kev...they took my mom and dad away from me too!" We all sit still and I hope that she stops soon. If she keeps going they might do something terrible to us for what she's saying. "Because I wouldn't do what they wanted. They are selfish and only think about themselves."

Beth stands up and pulls something out of the parachute beside Kevin, who is staring at her as though she's lost her mind. She hands him something and he stares at her as though he doesn't know if he should trust her or not. I hear her mumble something about saving her life being on him and he rolls his eyes as he takes the small bottle from her. A few seconds later Ashlee is asleep in his arms and he is cradling her to his chest. I snuggle up against Alwin as everyone settles in for the day ahead. None of us are going to leave until Ashlee can move, because we all know that we need her and I don't want to see her die.

"How did her family die?" Beth asks Kevin. We all stare at her and she looks up at the ceiling. "The cameras are farther in, I broke the camera out here...on accident."

Kevin takes a deep breath and looks down at Ashlee's face. "Her brother and sister were picking flowers for their mother, it was her birthday. They didn't know that picking flowers from the center of town was illegal and they were killed quickly. Ashlee tried to stop them from being killed, but there was nothing that she could do. She even offered herself up for the punishment. To this day she still has nightmares about their deaths. After she was in the Hunger Games the first time, her parents were killed...because she refused to marry the President's nephew. Of course after her parents were dead they had nothing to hold over her and all that she wants is to be free...truly free."

"Death is the only way to become free after going into the Games." Beth whispers and everyone stares at her. "I heard that from...Eliza."

"Beth, what about you?" She stares at me, confused and I smile a small smile at her. "What about your family and friends?"

She looks down at the bracelet on her wrist and I see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm an only child...my mom gave birth to two girls, but...the Capital wanted my sister. They said that she would make a good Capital child and since my dad had...died, she couldn't afford us both. Of course she wouldn't have had a choice anyways. None of it matters now though, I mean...I'd like to find my sister, but I never will."

"You have a twin sister, who lives in the Capital?" Hector asks as Breanne leans up against him. Their relationships is more of a friend one. "But...why did they choose her?"

"Sophie...that's what her name is, they told us that much. My sister was beautiful and she looked like a Capital child, not one from District Seven." Beth looks down at her hands and I can see that she still questions everything. "We don't look alike, does that make any sense? I can remember her a little, but we were five when she was taken from us. Honestly, I don't think she'd remember anything."

"You'll find her. Don't worry about that." Everyone looks at me and I wish that I hadn't said anything. Beth smiles at me and shakes her head sadly. "I promise you, we will find her. We...trust you and you can trust us."

"Sophie...I know when she's in any kind of pain or anything like that. It's weird, because even though we aren't near each other...I know." I see the small glint of hope in her eyes and she looks down at the ground. "Why would you make a promise to me like that? Not all of us can get out alive, only two can."

I smile at her and shake my head a little. "We'll just have to work that out. Don't worry...we aren't all going to die."

This is the first time since we got into the arena that I think about the rebellion and I know that if some how I get all of us out of here alive, that would help us. Of course there's one small problem, coming up with a plan to do that. But I know that there has to be a way...there just has to be.

**Okay, I didn't even know all of that was going to happen. I knew that there would be a Sophie-but I thought that it would be later on in the story, haha! Did you like it? Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	33. Chapter 33: Alwin Finds Out

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. :D This story means a lot to me and I hope that all of you like it. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Again, KelsNicole92-Fanfiction=my Facebook "like" page, thank you for liking it if you already have. :D Here is the new chapter!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Ashlee's eyes open and I crawl over to her, she stares at me with a confused expression. When she looks around her, I know that she doesn't remember how she got here or why. Kevin's arms are wrapped around her and she looks shocked by this. I smile at her and she starts to sit up a little, but I stop her about half way. She has to rest and she knows it too. Quickly I hand her one of the canteens with water in it. Her eyes light up and I wait a while before I give her a little bit of food. Of course like the rest of us she eats it quickly and I let out a sigh of relief when she keeps it down. There's a small smile forming on her lips as she sees Beth laying curled up by the wall. Of course she remembers her, but she probably doesn't remember that Beth saved her life. Everyone has been worried about Ashlee and seeing that she is still alive...that helps me a lot.

When Ashlee tries to move towards Beth, I stop her and shake my head. Slowly she sits back, her eyes are wide. I smile at her and think about where to start. Maybe I should tell her about how Beth saved her life? That might help her a little bit. But to my surprise Ashlee starts laughing and starts to shake her head. All that I can do is stare at her and think that the heat must have gotten to her, and bad at that. She looks up at me and smiles a little wider, as though she has a secret that she's thinking about telling me. What's going on? First I form my own alliances, then some how Beth shows up and says that she's on our side.

"Aca...do you really not know what's going on? You don't know who she is?" When I shake my head she starts to laugh again, lightly. She shakes her head and stares at me in disbelief. "Odysseus...your mentor obviously sent her to you for a reason. The two of you have a fire inside of you, a fire that will never stop burning. It wasn't luck that Beth was chosen to go in, no...it was set up."

I stare down at Beth, not really understanding what Ashlee is telling me. "You mean...she was in on it the whole time? She knew that she was going to go in?"

"No, she didn't know. Beth had to go in though, it is something that we need." Ashlee takes another sip of water and looks back up at me. "I know that she is supposed to keep you alive and that she can fight. How's the baby doing?"

"I...I don't know. Actually...I'm kind of worried about the baby." When the words are out of my mouth Ashlee nods her head and I sigh. "Bathroom...I'll be right back. Will you be okay and...watch over her?"

Ashlee smiles at me and she looks back at Beth. There is a small smile on her lips and I see the hope in her eyes. "Of course."

Quietly I walk toward the entrance of the cave and I go behind a rock, but before I can try to go something stops me. I feel fear rising up inside of me and I start to cry. Dried blood is all over my underwear and what this could mean for my baby scares me. Silently I look up at the sky and hope that Odysseus will send me something, but of course he doesn't. Right now I probably look like I don't need anything. For a minute I close my eyes and let the tears fall, but I stop myself from crying. Taking a deep breath I walk back into the cave and sit back down beside Ashlee, she stares at me for a minute. It must be obvious that I'm devastated about something.

"Aca? Um..." I look over at Ashlee and feel myself gripping onto nothing. "Are you okay? Did something happen, while you were out there?"

I look down and shake my head a little. "No, I'm fine. You should go back to sleep. Today we have to move on, we've spent...a full day in here and two nights now."

She snuggles into Kevin and falls asleep quickly. I'm glad that I'm finally alone and I feel like I already know what happened. When I fell...I must have done some damage and lost the baby. Maybe I should tell Alwin about this? My eyes fall on him, but when I see the peaceful look on his face I can't bring myself to wake him up. I look around and I watch as Beth sits up. A small smile forms on her face and she crawls toward me. We sit in silence, with our back against the cold cave wall. The tears-I have to keep the tears from falling or else everyone will know that somethings wrong. Ashlee already noticed, but I think its because of how much shock and pain I'm in right now. You have to hide it and act like yourself. Bring the fire up that is inside of you, you can do this...you can do this Aca.

"Are you okay? You seem...upset." I look over at Beth and feel bad, because I forgot that she was here. She is staring at me and for some reason I want to tell her. My eyes fall to the cave floor and she takes a sip of water. "If you want to talk about it I'll listen. But if you don't want to...that's okay too."

"Do you know much about babies?" When the words are out of my mouth I look over at her and she nods her head once. "I need to know something...if you bled, does that mean that you lost the baby?"

Beth's eyes go wide and she looks terrified. "It means that you might have. Why are you really...or were you? Do you think that you lost...the baby?"

"Before you came, I fell and something felt wrong. There was a pain in my stomach and when I left to go to the bathroom..." I trail off and she nods her head. Right now I'm glad that I don't have to explain the whole thing to her and that she already understands. "Dry blood...its all over my undergarments. What do you think?"

"You might have." She shakes her head a little and I push the tears back. I feel her hand pat mine and I look over at her. "You might not have though, I mean...how can we really tell when we are here?" 

I nod my head. "You are right..."

After a few minutes of silence she goes back to bed and I stare at Alwin. To my surprise he gets up and looks around. It takes him a minute to see me and when he does, concern takes over his face. Quietly he stands up and walks over to me. Right now I curse myself for being weak, for wanting him to hold onto me. His arms wrap around me and I feel safe, but I feel as though we've lost something...but I feel like we can make it through this. Slowly I curl up into him and his arms tighten around me.

"Ace...what's wrong? Ever since the night of the interviews, you've been acting weird." He stares at me and I look up into his beautiful eyes. "You can tell me anything and I want you to. Please, Ace...tell me why you look upset? Together we can make it through anything."

I take a deep breath and turn to look at him. "Alwin, I'm so sorry for this...but I lied to you about something. Please forgive me?"

"Ace..." He stares into my eyes and kisses my forehead. Tears are threatening to pour out of my eyes and I try to keep them in. "I'll forgive you for anything."

"You will?" Alwin nods his head and I snuggle into him. His arms are wrapped around me and I know that I must look like I'm breaking down, quicker then anyone has ever seen before. "Oh...I was pregnant and I think that I lost the baby. After that fall...I think that I lost the baby..."

We stare at each other and for a minute I think that he's mad at me. But then he hugs me tighter to him and I cry. He whispers things to me to make me feel better and I end up falling asleep in his arms. Of course sleeping doesn't make me escape from this nightmare, no...I am thrust into another nightmare.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I know that this chapter was a little sad and I'm sorry about that, but it just happened... :( Next chapter they should be out of the cave and fighting. :D **


	34. Chapter 34: Allies and A Secret?

**Hey! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday! Hopefully you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Hopefully you like this chapter. I had a little fun with something...I think you'll see a little Peeta reference in here.  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, is my Facebook 'like' page. If you liked it thank you! So if you haven't...)**

Our fingers are intertwined as we walk in front of everyone else. Right now we don't know who is dead and who is still alive, which is deadly to us. Beth told us everything that she knows and she said that her allies told her to meet them in the center after she found us, that they would find their way there. Her allies are Eliza and Joe, two people who she cares about deeply. As we walk we are all silent and we finally reach the mazes, to our dismay we have to choose which one to go through. One of them might be closed off, which means we have to run through it. We all stare at each other, but Beth tells us to go through the center one, so we do.

This one seems longer, but I think that's because I'm on edge and we walk faster then we were. Ashlee looks better and she seems to be eager to take the lead soon. She talks to Beth from time to time and they seem to get along. Right now I'm hoping that we aren't walking into a trap of some sort, all of us take a deep breath as we walk out of the maze. Beth walks out in front of us and her eyes land on a girl fighting someone by the cornucopia. We have to grab her and hold her back, there are two dead bodies next to her.

"That's..." Beth takes a deep breath and I already know what she is about to say. She pulls out of my grip and runs towards the two people. "Eliza..."

All of us stare after her in shock and quickly run after her a minute later. Before we can even reach them Beth stabs the guy in the back and he slumps to the ground. She looks ready to kill and I never thought that she looked deadly before. I watch as her and the girl nod their heads to each other. Eliza looks at the rest of us and when her eyes land on Alwin and me, she breaths a sigh of relief. But her eyes fall to the ground, to the body by her feet and she falls to her knees. I watch as Beth tries to pull her back up, but Eliza won't move.

Tears start to fall down Eliza's face. "Joe...he died for me. It's all my fault, when we left the Careers I thought we were safe. They sent a two people after us...Josh and Phil. Of course they were two of their best and Joe was killed by...Phil, but I killed him..."

"Eliza, we have to go. Come on." Beth says in a pleading voice. If we stay around here too long the other Careers will find us, all of us know that. "Please? Come with us?"

"Beth, you need to go on. I can't be any help for any of you." She shakes her head and Beth looks pissed. "You know that I wouldn't say it unless I meant it. Please...go on without me."

"Why?" Beth asks in an angry voice and she gestures toward us. "Give us one good reason why we should go on without you."

Eliza stands up and she pulls up her tank-top, she obviously got some different kind of clothing. When we see the deep cut in her stomach and that it is infected, everyone just stares. "I only have a little while left. Since...like this morning I've been bleeding, non-stop. You all can make it on your own and I know that me losing won't be the worst thing in the world. Go on...please?"

"We can help you. Eliza...we can save you." But Eliza just touches Beth's face and smiles sadly. "Please...let us help you? Come on."

"Beth, what's one thing that I said to you when I came in here? The one thing that I made you promise me?" She asks her and we all stare at them. "I don't have to live, they do. Protect them. By the way you guys have made it to the final twenty-two, after I'm dead."

"But...all of those people are already dead?" She asks Eliza and everyone steps back a little. "What do I have to do?"

Eliza smiles up at her and just shakes her head. "Find Twitchy. He can help you and I bet you he already found out the arena. Beth, you can do this..."

Beth steps back and Eliza hands her a bag, she winks at her. I stare at the two of them and she nods her head. Eliza pulls out some berries and she smiles at all of us. We watch as she puts one of the berries in her mouth and she bites down. Her head drops to the ground and Beth shuts her eyes. Silently I take Beth's hand and we walk off towards another maze. We quickly walk through one and we start to run.

After a few minutes I feel like we'll never get out of the maze, but I should watch what I ask for. I fall face forward and land in something soft, something fluffy. I look up and see that it looks like...cake icing? Everyone follows me and stares at the frosting. Sitting up I wipe the frosting off of my face and Alwin helps me up. He laughs a little and kisses me, some of the frosting leaves my face. My eyes fall to the ground and I see that there are already multiple footprints in the icing. We start walking and I know that Beth has to find Twitchy, but when we find him what will he do?

Alwin helps me stay up right as we walk on and I almost slip a few times, everyone is slipping in every other direction. Beth actually falls, but she suggest that the cake would be a good thing to eat, everyone laughs. We don't know what's ahead of us, but there is only one way to find out. There is a small fire and we walk towards it, the smoke is blowing our way. When we get closer we see three people sitting around the fire and Beth smiles wide. The three of them don't look up until we get closer, almost right next to them. I watch as all of them stand up and pull out weapons.

"Odysseus sent us." Beth says in a calm voice and they all lower their weapons. "You want to be in an alliance with the Jabberjay...right?"

The girl, I think her name is Mary Anna stands up and she smiles. "Yes...but where are Eliza and Joe? They are the two that know everything."

"Dead." I say and everyone stares at me. Mary Anna gives a small nod of her head. "Eliza said that Twitchy...have figured out the arena."

"She said that?" A guy who looks a little out of his mind smiles at us. He nods his head and we all just stare at them. For some reason I think that this is Twitchy. "I'm...James, but yes I have figured out the arena. You haven't found it out yet?"

"You want something?" I ask him and he smiles at me. "For exchange for the information?"

He smiles at me and nods his head. "Yes, very smart girl. Mrs. Jabberjay, right? It's something small, though don't worry about it. All of you just have to agree that you will follow any directions that I tell you to? With time I will let you know the secret of the arena."

"Um..." Beth smiles and she nods her head. "Yes..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D What did you think about it? **

**(New thing about updating: most likely I will be updating my stories like this, Complicated sequel and Acacia Lily Yarrow=Day One. Day Two: Can It Be Love?, Can Love Last? and my new story for The Hunger Games. Sound good? Sorry, its getting a little overwhelming updating every story everyday. :( I didn't want to do that, but I have to...thanks! :D )**


	35. Chapter 35: A Part Of Me

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and here is the new chapter. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my like page on Facebook, thank you if you have liked it and if not... :D ) I don't know how much longer this story will be, but I have a feeling that it's getting closer to the end, not that I'm ending it in like three chapters or something. Haha! Okay, I'll let you get on to the new chapter, longgggg author notes...gotta stop doing that.  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We are being led by Twitchy now and it annoys me that he won't tell us what the secret of the arena is. He probably doesn't trust us and thinks that we'll kill him after he tells us, which is smart. Alwin holds onto my hand as Twitchy stops for a minute and looks both ways, I do have to admit he looks like he knows what he's doing. He nods his head and he starts walk to the right, everyone follows him without saying a word. Beth is whispering to him and they seem to know each other, he says something about Eliza being a close friend of his and how he wishes that she were still here. I see Beth close her eyes for a minute and she nods her head. As we walk on I notice that we are getting into more dense parts of the arena, the icing is starting to become higher and higher.

Finally we walk into another part of the arena and I remember it, this place is a nightmare of mine. I grip onto Alwin's hand and he sees the fear in my eyes. The first time that I walked through here I was fine, but now I know they have released the animals and deadly weapons. He squeezes my hand as we walk on and I see that Beth's eyes are wide too. She whispers something to Twitchy, who just nods his head. For some reason I feel like Odysseus told everyone to keep us in the dark and I don't know why. We stop for a few minutes to rest and I slowly take off my Jabberjay pin, with a small smile on my lips I pin it onto Alwin's clothes. His finger plays with it when I finish and he shakes his head, but when he goes to take it off, I shake my head.

"Ace, its your token." He whispers to me and I kiss him once on the lips. Tears are filling my eyes as I look down at the ring on his finger, his token. "You need to wear it...you are the Jabberjay after all..."

I shake my head and smile at him. "Al, I want you to wear it for me. The pin means a lot to me and just in case anything would ever happen I would want you to have it. Even if we just get separated, its a part of me and I want you to hold onto it for me."

"Only if..." Alwin takes off his ring and puts it onto my middle finger, where it fits perfectly. We smile at each other and I kiss him. "You hold onto this for me..."

We all turn around at the same time and we all see them, a knife misses me by an inch. Alwin pulls me farther out of the way. Eight people step into the light, a smile on all of their lips. I recognize them immediately, because they are Careers. Jessica, Malvin, Haily, Maylee, Keelee, Joanna and Ethan. Everyone stares at each other and then all hell breaks loose. I watch as Haily falls to the floor and Hector gets a knife to his arm, he knocks Maylee over the head. When Breanne gets too close to killing Jessica, Malvin steps between them and knocks the blade away, cutting his hand.

"We are on your side." He whispers and Breanne just shakes her head. No one knows what to believe, but when they turn and start fighting with their own allies, everyone gets really confused. Maylee gets stabbed in the heart and Keelee falls to the ground, she whimpers. Ethan smiles at Jessica, Malvin and Joanna. "See?"

I stare at Ethan and he nods to me. "What are all of you doing here? All of you are...Careers."

"We are in a secret alliance that you don't know about and it just so happens that it is your alliance. Surprise!" Ethan smiles at me and they all walk over to us. All of us take a step back, besides Alwin and Beth. Obviously those two know more then any of the rest of us do. "Aca, do you really not believe me? Wow, that hurts. Alwin...nice to see you again and Beth..."

"Glad to see that you kept everything safe." Alwin says to him and Ethan smiles slyly. "You almost got Ace killed! Don't you get that it could have hit her?"

Ethan laughs and shakes his head. "I threw it, so I knew that it wouldn't get her. Hey-now, be careful Alwin! Odysseus said that we had to pretend and that's what I was doing. Besides I wouldn't of aimed it at her if I was aiming to kill..."

"You better remember who had your back when it came to convincing Odysseus that you should be in the alliance!" Alwin says back to Ethan. I stare at the two of them. "He wasn't too happy about that idea!"

"Wait..." I make Alwin look at me and he knows that he let too much slip. "You made an alliance without telling me and when I told you not to?"

Alwin shrugs. "I knew that you wanted to be in an alliance with him and that you were right. You aren't happy? I thought that you would be..."

But we don't have enough time to think about that, a parachute falls next to us and I bend down to pick it up. I don't open it though, no...Beth takes it and there's a smile on her lips as she makes sure that its wrapped tightly. There's a look in her eyes, one of excitement. She pulls out a piece of cheese and nods her head. Everyone just stares at her and she whispers something to Twitchy.

"Okay, we are going Career hunting..." He says and he rubs his hands together. "Does anyone know where they might be?"

Ethan smiles and he nods his head. "We are supposed to meet them by the cornucopia tonight, after we get rid of all of you. But I think that you should hide and we should make them think that all of you are dead..."

Of course we are heading towards the cornucopia and I feel the blood freezing inside of me. The cheese means something and I know it. Beth won't tell me, I know that she won't. Maybe I should ask her though, because that seems like a small and odd thing to be excited about.

"Beth." She looks over at me a smile on her lips. I smile back at her as we walk on. "Why were you so happy about the cheese?"

Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head. "I...like cheese?"

It's not a statement, its a question. But before I can ask her anything else she runs up beside Twitchy and I see that they are whispering. Obviously they are the two who are in charge, the two who are controlling things inside of the arena. For some reason it bothers me and I want to know what they know. Why doesn't Odysseus send me something as a hint to let me know whats going on?

We all stop and look around. A pair of eyes stare out at us and my heartbeat quickens. This is just what we need right now, a mutt or an enemy. Either way I want to get out of this stupid arena alive and with Alwin. With our alliance and I know that this...thing could stand in our way. The thing leaps out from behind a bush and lands in front of us, a bloody knife in hand...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Do you like it so far? Haha, Beth likes cheese...sorry I had to do something, it was supposed to be something else, but it changed. :D **


	36. Chapter 36:And Hope Lives On

**Hey everyone! Another chapter is here! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page :D )  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Might not be updating tomorrow, it depends on what happens with my mom. She's in the hospital right now and I don't know what's going **

**on.)**

My eyes stay on the girl and I am in shock when I see who it is. The girl from District Eleven, I think that her name is Valarie. She stands up straight and a knife comes at me, it cuts my leg. I fall to the ground, crying in pain. Ethan has her down in a minute and she cries out in shock as he kills her. Someone drops down beside me with Beth and the others run off after the person who threw a knife at me. He pulls the knife out and the pain increases, I feel myself getting dizzy. A moan of pain escapes from my lips and Alwin looks up at the sky. Right at that moment I see Jazmine and Ben come walking toward us. This is just great...they are working together or they were.

"Did you really think that we were that stupid?" Jazmine asks with a small smile on her lips. "I see that precious Alwin isn't here to save the love of his life."

Ethan stands up beside me and I want to pull him back down. All of them know that I can't do anything, I'm weaponless. "Jazmine, you don't have to do this. Why don't you two go off and kill Jamie? He's worthless and he won't help you at all. Just kill him..."

"You say that you are a part of my alliance, after you already made one and now you expect me to let you live?" She laughs and shakes her head. "Don't you realize that you made a HUGE mistake? Everything that I suggested you agreed to and I even said I'd let her live so that you could try to win her over!"

"I didn't want to have to do this..." Ethan throws a knife at Ben and he ducks. Beth rushes over and shes pulls out two knives. To my surprise she stabs Ben in the arm with a knife and I hear someone come running back towards us. Ashlee tells Beth to go get the others and she finishes off Ben. "Ash...help..."

In the blink of an eye I watch as Ashlee brings Jazmine to her knees and before she can do anything else, everyone is blown back. My back hits the ground and I look up, all that I see is a hovercraft before I start to loose consciousness. The last thing that I can do is yell Alwin's name, all that I can do is hope that him and Beth are safe.

"_I think that she will be okay and everything has been fixed." A woman's voice says softly, but I can hear the Capital accent in it. Shit, what have I gotten myself into? "We think that she will wake up either tonight or early tomorrow morning, of course that's just a guess."_My eyes flicker open and I see the President of Panem standing in front of me. He smiles an evil smile and I feel my heart beating faster. I hear a door open and close. Taking a deep breath I sit up and see that we are alone. Looking around me I wonder where Alwin is...

Footsteps come towards me and there is nothing that I can do other then lay here. "Let's just hope that there isn't any permanent damage to her or her brain. We need them to see that we have the Jabberjay, that all of their hope is gone and that they should just give in."

"Sir." The voice is shaking and I can hear the fear in it. "The pin wasn't on her...she doesn't have it."

"Don't you understand that the pin doesn't matter? We did something that the idiots before us didn't do." He starts to laugh and I feel myself coming closer to waking up. "They got the wrong person and we got the right person. Acacia Yarrow is in our hands now."

"Acacia, the Jabberjay. Well...you were caught." He laughs at me and I stare at him with cold, hard eyes. "Tell me where the pin is..."

I smile at him. "Answer a question for me first. Where's Alwin and Beth?"

"Those are two of the people we did not get." He smiles at me and gestures to the room. "You are the only one who needed serious treatment. Now answer my question."

"The Jabberjay lives on." I smile at him and he shakes his head a little. "Hope is still alive, as long as someone has the pin and Alwin has the pin."

He laughs at me. "Alwin! Like he could replace you as the Jabberjay!"

"Don't you realize that you are as much of an idiot as the people before you?" This gets his attention and he stares at me, waiting for me to continue. "As long as someone wants revenge and is willing to lead...the Jabberjay and hope are still there. He will want revenge."

Alwin POV:

My eyes flicker open and I look around me. There is a small throbbing pain on the back of my head and I see that Beth is sleeping in the bed next to me. Wait...they must have Acacia! Before I left Acacia, which was a stupid decision of mine, Beth was with her. I try to get out of bed and fall back, after I groan a few times and almost knock over something Beth's eyes flicker open. Her eyes focus on me and I see the realization in her eyes. She sits up and looks at me, but then she looks down.

"I...I tried to save her." Her voice is shaking and my eyes widen in surprise. Wait, where is she? "But...they told me to go find you and when I walked into the woods I thought that I could save both of you."

Silently I walk over to her and sit down beside her on the bed. "Where is Ace? Beth? What is going on and where are we?"

"We are where Acacia is supposed to be. It was all planned out." She whispers and she holds her head in her hands. Tears start to roll down her cheeks as she looks up at me. "Cheese...the cheese was the warning that they were coming to get us, the rebels. They were supposed to save Acacia and you."

"Which one of us have been caught?" She looks down and I feel my heart beating faster. I touch the pin that they pinned onto my hospital gown. "They got her...right?"

"No...the Capital has her. I'm sorry!" She breaks out in tears and starts to shake. For some reason I feel bad for the girl and I know that she was trying to save Acacia. "They are talking about how to get her back and about the rebellion. Everything has been turned upside down now."

The door to our room open and in walks Odysseus, he looks upset. But he walks in and sits down on my bed. He stares at the two of us and Beth looks up at him. I can tell that she's blaming herself for Acacia being in the Capital and not here, but its not her fault. Anyone can tell that she tried everything that she could have.

"We have a new plan, which will be set in motion as soon as we get back to Thirteen." Odysseus rubs his hands together and looks up at me. "Alwin...you have to be the face and voice of the Jabberjay, until we get Acacia back. You have a connection with her that no one else does and it is needed."

I look into Odysseus's eyes and I know that I have to do it. "Who else does the Capital have? How long do you think it will be until we have them back?"

"We don't know how long. It could be...months." He looks down and I glare at him. Both of us know that he'll have to tell me sooner or later, so why not now? "Acacia, Jazmine, Hector, Breanne, Ashlee, Joanna, Lenny and...Ethan. Ethan, Acacia, Ashlee and Ethan were together when the force field was blown up, by us. Breanne and Hector were on their way to check on them, so they were free game. We barely got Beth, you, Jessica, Malvin, Kevin, Jamie, Mary Anna and James."

"Okay..." I whisper and I feel like I should just start banging my head against the wall. "I'll be the Jabberjay UNTIL you get my wife back...but do that soon, because her being stuck with Ethan doesn't make me feel any better."

Beth takes my hand in hers and squeezes it. "She loves you...not him..."

**Okay, this is not the last chapter and there will be a few more. There will be one more story for this one and then I think it will be done. So what do you think? Next chapter I promise you will find out what exactly the arena was, sound good? Thanks for reading and please leave a review! (I didn't think that this was going to happen this soon, but I've had this planned since before I started the first one. Hopefully you like it! :D Right now I'm planning things out for the last Acacia. :( )**

**(P.S. Thank you to It-Was-Enchanting for the support in all of my Hunger Games stories, haha! Beth is dedicated to you (because you know why) and I named her Beth before I knew. Hopefully you like her! :D )**

**(I'll let you in on one thing...Acacia and the others might end up back in the arena or another arena before this stories over. What do you think? :D )**


	37. Chapter 37: A New Torment

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. :D Thanks for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page, thank you for liking it if you have and if not... :D ) Okay I'll let you get to the story, I hope that you like it! :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Acacia's POV:

I stare at him, he looks so weak...yet so strong. His hair-my hair and when he looks up at me I see my eyes. My heart is beating fast and hard as a tear rolls down his cheek. Silently I walk over to him and he comes out of the corner, his arms wrap around me. Both of us start to cry and I hug him tighter. Finally, I know that he is still alive and really fighting. Lillian told me that a few times, but I had to see it to believe it. A smile forms on my lips as he lets go of me and he looks into my eyes. Neither one of us says anything for a long time and we sit down on the floor, with our backs against the icy cold wall. That's when I hear it...his screams. Alwin's not here, he can't be...but that doesn't stop me from jumping up and trying to bust down the door. My father's arms wrap around me and he holds me to the ground, I see that he is struggling too.

"Why? WHY?" I yell and he shakes his head at me. He keeps me pressed down against the ground until the sound fades away and he lets me up. When I sit up I look around me and the tears continue to fall from my eyes. "Dad...what are they doing to him? How is he here?"

My dad shakes his head and he grips onto my hand. "Aca, you have to realize that he's not here-its like in the arena. They use those types of things against you, to torture you. I've heard all of you screaming for almost everyday after they brought me to this damn hell hole. When you went into the arena...I had to watch you and it killed me. Honey, they use the things that mean the most against you to break you and you have to stay strong."

"How did you stay strong? You still look...normal." My dad shakes his head and I know that he's not normal, this is why he is telling me this. Their ways of torture change you and there's nothing that you can do about it. A part of you will die inside and you can never bring that part of you back, its like in the Hunger Games. They took away my innocence by making me kill those children and I can never get that back. "Dad...how are you still alive? Wouldn't it have been easier just to give into death?"

"Yes, it would have been. But...I had hope that I would see all of you again, of course I never thought that you'd be stuck in here with me. " He shakes his head and I watch as more tears fall down his face. I remember my dad from when I was younger, from when I was a child and I always saw him as strong. Now I see that he is stronger than I ever imagined that anyone could be and I'm proud to call him my father. "Aca, they will get you out of here and when they do you have to fight. Do you understand me? You have to fight for Panem, for everyone that we love and for the future."

I stare at my dad confused and I shake my head a little. "You don't plan on coming with me do you? So you just want me to go back to Thirteen with Uncle Odysseus and just go with it? No, I'm not loosing you again. Don't you understand how I've felt all these years? Ever since they took you I've blamed myself for it and now that I've found you again...I'm not letting go of you."

Before my dad can respond two guards walk in and they grab me. My dad tries to stop them, but all that happens is that they hurt him. He falls to the ground as they drag me out of the cell and I'm thrown into another. This cell has bars so that I can see into the ones around me. A figure moves toward me and I feel something touch me. I know that touch though, its Ethan. A tear slides down my cheek and I hope that the others are okay. Sitting here I realize that one thing would help me most, a quick death.

"Aca, don't you dare start thinking like that." The voice is Ethan's, but it reminds me of something that Alwin would tell me. My Alwin... "Listen to what everyone is telling you and stay strong. Everyone needs you-we need you and if you give up...all hope is lost."

I look into the cell next to me, the one that Ethan's in. All of the other tributes are in that one, except for Ashlee. Right at the moment that I realize this, she is thrown into mine and I see that she looks battered. Her whole body is shaking and she's crying. When they grab me, I'm surprised when she offers herself up, but they just laugh at her as they drag me out of the cell.

Once they have me in a cell farther down the corridor they chain me to the ceiling, so that I'm hanging down in front of them. When a tall guy with gray hair asks me about the rebellion I laugh at him and he presses something hot against my skin. I scream and when he is done, I spit at him. He wipes the spit off of his face and stares at me with an angry expression on his face.

He presses the object into my skin again and I grit my teeth together, trying to stop myself from screaming."Oh, you are going to be a fun one...aren't you?"

"Do...whatever...you...want...to. You'll...never...win..." My breathing is shallow and I see a glistening blade in his hand. I have lost my mind already, because I'm not afraid of it or him. A laugh escape from my lips and he stares at me for a minute. "I do not fear you or death. The sooner death comes...the sooner the pain stops." 

The blade cuts into my skin and I can't help but scream. I scream Alwin's name at times as I start to daze out, not remembering where I am or what is happening. He laughs lightly as he continues to torture me and I try to stop myself from screaming. After what seems like forever, they take me down and put me back in my cell. My body is aching and I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, the sweat that covers me. Ethan's hand reaches out for mine and I take it, hold on...hold on...

"They won't win." Ethan whispers to me and I look up at him. I see that there are tears in his eyes too, he must have heard me screaming. "We won't let them..."

I stare at him, barley holding onto consciousness. "We? You didn't want to be involved in this, remember? Since when is it we?"

"Since I left for the Capital, since they took one of the people most important away from me." His voice is barley a whisper and a buzzing is starting in my ears. "They will pay for that and for what they've done to all of the Districts...we will win, just hold on."

But I feel myself slipping, faster and faster. My head hits the cold, hard floor and I'm out. In my head everything is black and I realize that I'm in a arena. I walk towards a fire and the fire is a light blue...wait, blue? Twitchy is sitting in front of the fire, a crazy look in his eyes. Silently I stop in front of him and I quietly ask him what the arena is. He looks up at me and smiles.

"You still haven't figured it out? Really?" I shake my head and he laughs. For a minute he shakes his head and than he looks up at me. "The arena is a sundial. Twenty four slots, twelve different horrible conditions and twelve other horrors. Do you get it now?"

I stare at him and nod my head. We know what sundials are and the Capital thinks that they make a nice decoration. But why would someone make an arena like a sundial? That is insane and I don't ever want to go back in. Silently I sit down on the ground and stare at the fire. It hits me right now that I'll be going back in and that this time...I won't have Alwin there with me. What am I going to do now?

_Ethan. _The name comes to me and I try to shake it off, of course I can't.

No, I can't be in an alliance with him.

Even if it means your death?

He'd kill me to save himself!

No, the others would, but he wouldn't.

You are insane!

So are you! You are the one who's sitting here fighting with herself! 

Okay, so we are both insane! Happy? 

Ecstatic! 

I'm calling the shots and I say that we aren't working with him...end of story.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review...I rather like reviews. :D Did you like it? I wanted Hector (Acacia's father) to finally make an appearance. So what do you think? Should she trust Ethan? :D **


	38. Chapter 38: All That I Need

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. This one was interesting for me to write (I can't say fun and you'll see why), but I feel like you really see what's going on and I hope that you like it. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! :D (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page, if you've liked it thank you!) I'm hoping that I'll be able to keep updating all of my stories everyday, even though I'm adding another story to the mix. We'll see how it goes. :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Acacia POV:

My eyes are shut as I try to push the pain away from me, to not focus on the pain. Focus on Alwin, focus on him and everything will be okay. Ethan's hand reaches out to me, but I recoil from it, because its not his touch that I want-that I need. Ashlee is curled up in a ball next to me, the sound of her screaming is still ringing in my ears long after her torture has stopped. Some how Ethan is not curling in on himself, he was taken our once or twice and they seem to have done less to him. Tears are falling down my face as I think about the screams, about the arena that I got out of but I am still in. I don't know much about the rebellion and they know it, but I don't know how much the others know. Right now it seems like they are focusing on the three of us, because we are like the leaders...if we crack so will everyone else. Breathing hurts, they cut me a lot of times and even tried other forms of torment. Something that they injected into my arm has made me weak and I can barely keep myself awake.

"Aca, you have to stay awake. Fight it." Ethan's voice is eager and pleading. I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Ashlee pulls herself towards us and glares at Ethan. "Come on, you can do it. You are strong...the strongest girl that I've ever know! Stay up!"

A loud 'smack' echoes off of the walls and back to us. I look up in shock and see that Ethan's holding onto his cheek, he is staring at Ashlee in shock. "Shut up, now. You don't understand do you? Everything is ruined now, because she's here and don't you dare start messing with her now! The nice guy act, is not going to work. Understand?"

"What are you talking about?" He says through his teeth. The fighting isn't going to help us, but they don't understand that. "I'm trying to help her and us!"

"You both have to stop." I whisper and I feel everyone's gaze turn onto me. Now I know that I have to stay strong for all of them and I take a deep breath, more tears roll down my face. "We can't fight each other or else they win. Everyone has to stand together and stay strong."

Right at that minute the TV's overhead turn on and we see the damage done to some of the Districts. District Three, District Five, District Seven, District Eleven, District Twelve and District Thirteen. My home...it is destroyed and I feel more tears coming. Helena is talking and I see her gesture toward the houses. Everyone that I love is gone, everything that I love is gone...

A scream escapes from my lips as they drag me out of my cell again and I fight against them. From some where inside of me the strength comes to me and I kick one right in the stomach, he doubles over and I turn to the other one. He just shakes his head and I punch him in the face with my free hand. This makes him even more upset and I turn around. I run toward my dad's cell, who is curled up into a ball and crying. When I reach the cell he turns.

"DAD!" I scream and he looks up at me. Tears are falling down both of our cheeks. "Was all of this worth it? Is all of this just part of the plan?"

He shakes his head, the tears continue to fall down his cheeks. "No...Aca, I'm so sorry. Everything...everyone's...gone. I know how...you...feel.."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! DON'T EVEN TRY THAT!" I yell at him and I know that I only have a few seconds to finish this. "WHEN YOU DISAPPEARD WE HAD NO ONE ELSE TO LOOK AFTER US BUT MOM1 UNCLE ODYSSEUS DIDN'T HELP US OR ANYTHING! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING!"

Right at that moment someone hits me from behind and as I fall to the ground, I hear screaming from everyone around me. When my head hits the ground I loose conciseness. Being knocked out is nice, because it gives me what I can't have here. It gives me what I need, who I need. My eyes land on him and I smile.

"Hi..." I whisper to him and he shakes his head a little. "I've been trying to get to you...but I couldn't. Now you're dead and I don't have you anymore."

His eyes are sad as he shakes his head, he kind of looks mad at me. "Aca, don't give up. You can't...stay alive. Don't believe everything that they tell you, remember District Thirteen can survive on their own. It's happened before and we need you to keep fighting."

"Wait..." We stare at each other and he nods his head a little. "Are you saying that...all of you are alive?"

Alwin POV:

I sit here, just trying to breath. Dula is sitting beside me and her hand is clinging onto mine. Beth is sitting next to Malvin. The explosions have stopped and everyone seems all right. My mind is going back to Acacia, my Ace. What I wouldn't give to have her in my arms again. Someone sits down beside me and I see that its Odysseus, he nods his head at me. Silently I look away, mindlessly playing with the Jabberjay pin on my t-shirt. Her Jabberjay pin and her wedding band is on my pinky. Odysseus gave it to me, another piece of her.

"Alwin, you have to listen to me. I know that you are upset with me right now, but you have to do this." With a slight nod of my head I look over at him, he looks just as upset as I feel. "We need you to lead everyone and that includes by the way that you handle all of this. Go to the room that has been assigned to you and go to bed. People will follow what you do."

Without saying a word to him I get up and walk into my room. I lay down in the bed, wishing that she was next to me. As I lay here I think about everything and everyone, but mostly about Ace. She's in the Capital, being tortured and I'm here...we are under attack. My eyes close and I see her on the very first day that I met her, the red dress. That girl had my heart from that second on.

"Alwin?" I hear a female voice comes from behind me and I look over at her. She smiles at me a little and I just nod my head. "Are you okay?"

Sitting up I shake my head and see that she's carrying something. "Mary Anna, what are you doing in here?"

"Beth...she went to sleep and someone has to check on you. Everyone's worried about you." She sits down on the floor in front of me, but not how children normally do. Her left leg is fully over her right. "I know how you feel...in some ways. Lenny is my sister's best friend and I lost him...I promised her that I wouldn't."

"Yeah, I understand that." I say and she smiles a small sad smile at me. "Lenny is...a good kid, he'll be fine...you'll see."

"Acacia, is smart and strong. You know that and she will fight until the end." She whispers to me and she puts something into my hand. I look down at it and back up at her. "It's to help you sleep...I know that you probably won't be able to. Night..."

When she walks out of the room I sit here and stare at the small pill in my hand. A water bottle is laying on my bed and I pick it up. Quickly, before I can change my mind, I take the pill and lay down. I wait for sleep to take me over and it does, quickly. Mary Anna...thank you.

I stand in front of her, not really believing it, but there she is. This has got to be a nightmare, she looks ill and like she can barely hold herself up. She thinks that she needs me more, but I know the truth...I need her more.

"Hi..." She whispers to me and I stare at her in shock. Her voice is the most precious thing to me at this moment and I'll appreciate her voice as the best sound that I've ever heard, for the rest of my life. "I've been trying to get to you...but I couldn't. Now you're dead and I don't have you anymore."

Dead? What? I'm dead, look at her! Anger is rushing up inside of me as I see what they've done to her, to the woman that I love. But there is a fear rising up inside of me as I stare at her and all that I can see is her dead in front of me. "Aca, don't give up. You can't...stay alive. Don't believe everything that they tell you, remember District Thirteen can survive on their own. It's happened before and we need you to keep fighting."

"Wait..." We stare at each other and I nod my head a little. She is staring at me with those beautiful eyes and all that I want to do is hold her in my arms right now, to shelter her from the people who are hurting her, it kills me to see her like this. "Are you saying that...all of you are alive?"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Like it? :D **


	39. Chapter 39: A Little Hope

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! :D This is a fun story for me to write and I love it! :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page.) Okay, I think that I'll let you get to the next chapter. :D **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Acacia POV:

The pain is excruciating and I grit my teeth together as the man tries to push me over the edge. All that I can do is stay strong and hold onto the hope that the people that I love are alive. My eyes are closed, but I don't have to have them open to know what they are doing to me. I feel like an animal being skinned alive and I've never felt this much pain before. Dula's face flashes into my mind and I fight through the pain. He tells me to open my eyes and I do, but to his surprise I spit in his face. Our foreheads collide, but I don't black out like I was wishing for. Phil, I think that's his name...he stares at me in shock and I see the anger in his eyes as he lashes out at me again. To his dismay I don't scream, I won't allow myself to scream. Screaming will give them satisfaction and they will know that they are breaking me. My screams will break down everyone who is relying on me right now. I know that their screams are breaking me down, little by little, but I'm holding on tightly.

When my eyes flutter open the next time I watch them as they drag in three people. Ashlee, Ethan and my dad are being chained up around the room. Everyone's staring at each other and a few minutes later they bring in Joanna and I see the fear in her eyes. She knows something, everyone can see it. Once she's chained to the wall, Phil walks around the room and smiles at everyone, what a sick excuse for a man. Before he opens his mouth I know what they are going to do, its as obvious as day. I feel everyone's eyes on me as I twirl around on my chain, they can all see how weak I've become and that I'm still some how fighting it all. My eyes lock with my dad and then with Ethan, I mouth I'm sorry to both of them. When my gaze locks with Ashlee I shake my head and then I do the same with everyone. Joanna, she is the one person who has to stay quiet right now and I know that she is going to have a hard time doing so.

"Would anyone like to speak up now? You know...poor Miss Acacia here has been through a lot today and she could sure use a rest." A laugh escapes from my lips, maybe its from the lack of sleep. He turns to stare at me with hard eyes and I shake my head. "She is delusional and needs some rest, but she won't get any rest until I get what I need. Everyone understand the rules?"

"I think that you are the delusional one." The words are out of my mouth before I can think them through and everyone's staring at me. Now I know that I'm delusional. "You think that they are going to tell you something, when they know nothing?"

Phil shakes his head sadly and chuckles. Turning his attention back to the others he asks if anyone would like to tell him anything. No one utters a word and he just shakes his head. Slowly he walks back over to me and I shut my eyes as he pulls out a long needle. Once the needle goes into my skin I start to shake, my whole frame doesn't stop, not even after the needle is out of me. A whimper escapes from my lips and I keep my eyes squeezed shut. Something is wrong now, I can feel it. He put something inside of me that's making me lose control of my whole body and mind. Everything is fuzzy as I open my eyes and stare at the people around me. They are all staring at me in shock and all of them are looking worried. I feel myself slowly slipping away.

"Everyone...I...have...something...that...you...have...to...know." It's hard to get the words out of my mouth and keep my mind focused on one thing, on anything for more than a few seconds. "No...one...better...utter...one...word...under...stand?"

I'm being twirled around in circles and I start to see spots in my vision. The blackness is taking over and I'm barley holding on. My eyes lock with Ethan's for the last time and I feel a tear slide down my cheek as my lips start to form a few words.

"Ethan...help...me..." A tear falls down his cheek and I shake my head a little. My whole body is out of control right now and I can't stop myself from moving. "I...need...Alwin..."

Everything goes black, everyone around me is gone and I am alone in my own world of darkness, of pain. The pain is numbed a bit here and I can breath a little better. My mind is jumbled and messy. Cat, dog, bird, sister, store, blue, pink, look at that! Wait, is that true? I like to-oh my god! Dula poured ink on the carpet! Must...protect her at any cost.

Alwin POV:

As the temporary Jabberjay I have to go around parading about how we need another rebellion. In two days my work will start and I will have to be strong for her, for us. My eyes are wide open as Beth walks into my room and I hear her say something, was it my name? She walks toward me and smiles a small smile. My eyes drop to what is in her hands, a tray with food and a bottle of water on it. Carefully I shake my head, she sighs and glares at me. Wait, this girl can actually glare?

"You have to eat something. Don't you think that she'd want you to?" Beth's voice is composed and she sounds sure of herself. She's right and we both know it. "Come on, Alwin! If you are going to be the Jabberjay until we get her back, you have to eat."

Taking a deep breath I sit up and take the tray from her. She looks a little more happy now that I've agreed to eat, but she stays in the room with me. Obviously she doesn't think that I'll eat and I roll my eyes at her. I pick up the fork and start to eat some of the stuff off of the plate, I don't even pay attention to what I'm eating. Beth sits down on the floor and I shake my head at her. Confused she cocks her head to the side and I tell her to sit on the bed, that she shouldn't be sitting on the floor. With a small smile on my lips, I use her approach and she gives in quickly.

"Odysseus wants to see us after you get done eating. He said that its important and that it won't take long." She says this when I've almost finished off the whole tray. I stare at her in shock and realize that she must have planned all of this out. "There is a lot to be planned out and we can't go into this blind. Everyone's counting on us to win the rebellion and to get Acacia back."

Putting the tray on the floor I stand up and walk out of the room, she follows me. After a few minutes I stop and stare at her, she shakes her head a little as she starts to lead the way. I follow her and we both stay silent. Silence is a good thing sometimes, it lets everyone think, of course I really shouldn't be thinking right now. My thoughts go right to her, to how she is doing and what they are doing to her. It pains me to think about them hurting her, but there is no doubt in my mind that they are hurting her.

Beth leads me through a door and into a large circular room, where Odysseus is sitting at the head of the table. He smiles at Beth and she nods her head. She grabs my arm and pulls me to a seat. Mary Anna is on the other side of me and she smiles at me, but I stare right at Odysseus. If he doesn't have good news I'm going to do something to him, I don't care how many people are around.

"Alwin, you are finally up! We've been waiting for you." Odysseus says and I narrow my eyes at him. He looks a little too concentrated right now. "There is some good news! We were informed this morning that all of the tributes are still alive and that the Jabberjay is still fighting."

Everyone is smiling except for me. "What's the bad news? By the way that you are acting something obviously has gone wrong."

"Well...we were expecting to attempt to get them out next week. But, it will be a little longer before we can even attempt such a thing." Odysseus is speaking in a calm voice, but my blood is boiling. How can he act so calm about all of this? "Right now we can't risk everything and we hope to be able to attempt to send a rescue mission in...a few weeks. For the time being, Alwin Coin will step into the role of the Jabberjay-"

"When are you going to get my wife?" I yell and everyone stares at me in shock. Odysseus walks over to me and he puts his hand on my shoulder, but I smack it off. "How many weeks are you talking?"

He shakes his head and I glare at him. "Alwin, it could be a month...or two...maybe more. But the point is that we will get her ba-"

The next thing that I know I'm being pulled away from Odysseus, who is cussing under his breath. I punched him and it felt good. Ace is in the Capital and he's acting like its only a minor thing, when its anything but minor. He stares at me in shock, but he just nods his head. Without another word I turn away and walk out of the room without looking back, I don't want to see him...not now.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D What did you think? Alwin's got a little bit of a temper there and you'll hear more about that later on. :D **


	40. Chapter 40: Always

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. :D This chapter is one of my favorites and I'm happy with it. Thank you for reading, for reviewing and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page.) Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Acacia POV:

_Everything's dark and I'm sitting in front of a small flickering fire. The fire is the only thing that's keeping me warm, that's keeping me alive. Pain is shooting through my whole body and I try not to whimper or cry out in pain. My body is still shaking and I can't control it, what am I supposed to do? Odysseus better get me out of here and fast, or else they'll lose the Jabberjay. But they won't really, I'm replaceable. If I'm telling the truth I want to see everyone again before I die, I need to see everyone one last time. Alwin's face flickers into my mind and he is all that I can see, then Dula takes his place. One by one, everyone that I love flashes before me and I feel the tears starting to swell up in my eyes. Death is something that I will never welcome and I will fight until the end. They will not get the satisfaction of me begging for death, no, I will have the last laugh. Hold onto him, hold onto Dula, hold onto my whole family._

_Right now I have too much time to think things through and my whole body is aching. Everything that I said to my dad I said to him out of anger and it kills me knowing that I hurt him. After not seeing him for all those years I wish that I wouldn't have yelled at him, because I love him and I want him to come back to Thirteen with us. Maybe I'm being too hard on Ethan. I'm glad that everyone else is keeping their mouths shut, even though I was crying at points. The darkness that now surrounds me is nice and I can easily hide in it. The fire starts to go out and I start to cry, because the pain is becoming worse by the second. I watch as the fire dims to one small flame, when the flame flickers out I fall over onto my side and am swallowed by the darkness._

"Ace...Ace...wake up." I hear the voices all around me and I can't lift my head. My body is shaking uncontrollably and tears are sliding down my cheeks. When I hear my dad's voice a sob escapes from my lips and I feel hands reaching out to me, but a small scream escapes from my lips. "Are you okay? Why's she screaming."

I feel the shaking getting worse and I don't know what to do, but one things for sure...no one can touch me. "Don't. Touch. Me. It. Hurts."

Someone is right next to me and I hear him breath in, my eyes shut as I allow the tears to fall freely. I just want the pain to stop, it has to stop sooner or later. Right? That's what I'm hoping, but of course I've been wrong before and I'd hate to be wrong on this. A sound surrounds us as they open the cell door and I feel someone pick me up, I start to scream. The person has to hold me tighter because of my shaking. My dad and friends are all screaming at whoever is carrying me away. I can't even fight against it, why should I even try? My eyes shut and I'm gone from the world.

I don't feel any pain and my eyes start to open a little. There is a girl standing next to me, she has long brown hair and stunning green eyes. For some reason I don't fear her, but I've seen her some where before. Her eyes, I know those eyes, but from where? She smiles at me and I stare at her, the shaking of my body has stopped.

The girl smiles at me and offers me a glass of water, but I shake my head. "I know that you must be terrified of this place and everyone after what they did to you. But don't worry, no one is going to hurt you. From now on I'll always protect you, as if you were my own sister. I don't have a sister. My father has agreed to allow you to stay with me, you will be under my watch."

"W-what?" I gasp as I'm staring at her. Let me get this straight, I'm going to be some sort of pet to this girl? Like hell I will! "Who are you?"

"My names Sophie. It's nice to finally meet you." Sophie, that is when it hits me...she's the President's daughter. Of course no one knew about her until a few years after she was born-wait! "Can I get you anything? You must be hungry after all of that-"

I shake my head frantically and she stares at me with a concerned look on her face. "You...you have to listen to me. Sophie, you are not the President's daughter, they took you from your real family. Beth, she's your sister and they miss you. Please, you have to believe me."

"I...I..." She looks down for a minute and I see that she has a small scar on her arm, a scar that has faded a lot, but is still there. "They must have you on too many pain pills or something..."

Alwin POV:

Odysseus and I haven't spoken since last night, which I'm fine with. He makes me sick! A month or a few? Really? For the Jabberjay they can wait that long? Beth is sitting next to me and I watch her as she rubs her wrist, as I look closer I notice that there's a little scar there. She's staring at it as though its reminding her of something and for some reason I want to know what it is. I get up and walk over to her, she looks up at me with a small smile on her lips. Slowly I sit down next to her and we stare at the wall, neither of us say a word as we think about everything. Dula has been following Beth around like crazy since she came here, I heard her say something about Beth reminding her of Ace. I can see a few similarities like her determination, strength, love, intelligence and caring about her family. After a few minutes I clear my throat.

"Where did you get the scar from?" I ask her and she looks up at me confused. Her fingers were stroking the scar, but now she looks confused. "On your arm?"

She looks down at where I'm staring and she nods her head a little. "My sister and I were...we were fighting over something stupid. I wanted her to stay outside with me, but she wanted to go inside the house and I tried to stop her. Our arms went through a glass window and we both had scars from it. At least I know that I still have a scar, I don't know if she does. They probably changed her from a human to a Capital person. Knowing them, they probably took away the scar. But...that happened two years before they took her. We were five when they came for her, I was with her and my mother begged for them to leave her, but they took her. Sophie..."

"We'll get her back, Ace promised you that and I'm promising you that we will." She looks over at me and shakes her head a little. "You think that we won't?"

"No, its not that. I know that all of you mean well." Beth pulls her sweater down over the scar and smiles sadly at me. There is something in her eyes that I've only seen in a few people's eyes, hope. "Don't make promises that you might not be able to keep. The other thing is that, I don't know if bringing her back to us will do anything. What if she doesn't remember anything?"

I nod my head and smile at her. "Over time she will remember and I'm sure that you two can help her remember. Memories, pictures and stuff like that."

As soon as I finish talking I watch as she pulls a silver locket out of her shirt, she had it tucked away from view. I watch as she opens it and she shows me the two pictures inside. On the right is a picture of a couple who look happy together, they look young and in love. The left side has a picture of a younger Beth and a girl with darker hair, but they both have the same green eyes. Beth sighs as she shuts the locket and puts it back in its hiding place. For some reason I don't understand why she's hiding it, doesn't it seem like she'd want to show it off.

Obviously she knows what I'm thinking, because she shakes her head and turns her head toward me. "If the Capital people would have seen it...I wouldn't have it anymore. They threatened to destroy my mom and me after they took Sophie, because my mom was trying to fight it. Always...I've always hid it from view."

**Thanks for reading! Like it? Please let me know and leave a review. :D Some how this chapter ended up this way and I'm really happy with it. Hm...what will happen next? :D **


	41. Chapter 41: Another Hunger Games?

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of Acacia Lily Yarrow: Igniting Fire, the next one will be called Acacia Lily Yarrow: Jabberjay, do you think that I should add Coin at the end of her name in the title? Hm, okay let me know. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! :D**

**The Pen My Sword: Thank you for all of the support and for the first reviews that I ever got on these stories. Without the support I don't know how far this story would have gone. I will always be thankful for all of the support and all of the stories are dedicated to you. :D (I can't wait to read more of your stories!)  
It-Was-Enchanting: Thank you so much for the support in all of my Hunger Games stories! I am having a blast talking to you and reading your stories. When every I was in doubt about my stories, you helped me and made me keep writing them. You have given me so much support and the same goes for you, the stories are dedicated to you.  
Both of you have given me so much support and make me glad that I came on here. Thank you so much! :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Acacia POV:

I'm not allowed out of this blasted room! Sophie comes to see me every few hours and talks to me, but I don't really talk back. Maybe they'll come and find me soon. Chances are most likely not, but I want them to get the others out at least. My dad...I haven't seen him for a few days now and I want to be back down there with them. Of course I should be careful what I wish for, because a few minutes later a tall guy walks in and drags me out of the room. There's a knife on a table close to me and I grab it, before he knows what is happening I stab him in the arm with it and he cries out in pain. I run away from him, but I'm knocked over the head by something and I hear someone say something about the cells. Good, I can be with everyone else and be treated like everyone else.

The darkness starts to retreat and I feel the pain, the icy cold floor beneath me tells me where I am. Carefully I sit up and see that everyone else is in the next cell, including my father. All of them are staring at me with sad expressions, this is when I realize that one person is missing. Staring at them I try to figure out who and then it hits me...Lenny. A tear escapes from my eye as I crawl toward them and I take my dad's hand. We all stare at each other and I wish that there was a way that I could get them out of here, that they wouldn't have to deal with this.

"We will get out of here. Everyone just has to stay strong." I stare at all of them and see that all of them look a little shaken. This is when I notice that Ashlee's gone. "Where's Ashlee? Ashlee!"

Before anyone can respond, the door to my cell opens and Ashlee is put in the cell with me. She is curled up into a ball and her eyes look a little crazed. I stare at her as she shakes, she is wet from head to toe and she is gritting her teeth together. My eyes stay on her as I crawl towards her and she starts to whimper, as though she is afraid of me. When my hand touches hers, she starts to shake even harder. What have they done to her?

Ashlee POV:

They haven't stopped for what seems like hours and I can barley breath. Stay strong, stay strong...my thoughts go to Acacia, she was taken out of the cell a few days ago and hasn't returned. I stare into the eyes of the man who is holding onto another needle, the needle is filled with some liquid that makes me see things...things that I know are not real. His smile makes me angry and I want to punch him. Slowly he shakes his head and calls for two guards to come get me, before I know it I'm being held over a huge pool of water. Fear courses through me as I'm lowered towards the water and I see the electricity start to course through the water. I can't help it now, I start to kick and scream at the top of my lungs. Tears rush down my cheeks and they stop lowering me.

"Is there something that you would like to tell us, Ashlee?" The mad man is staring at me as though he is amused and I know that my reaction once I touch the water is going to be even more to his pleasure. Frantically I shake my head and beg for him not to do this to me. "You know something and we need to know what it is. So as much as it pains me to do this..."

My body starts moving towards the water and I start to scream again, but my screaming gets worse as my feet touch the water. Electricity courses through my body and it hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. Once my whole body is in the water I start to kick and I can't breath. After what seems like hours, they pull me up out of the water and I start to cry. The guy stares at me as though he is hungry for more.

He smiles at me, an evil smile as I cry and thrash around. "Now, do you have anything that you would like to share with us? If so this might end..."

Of course I take a deep breath and shake my head, but the tears keep falling. He lowers me back towards the water and I curl in on myself, my cries get even louder. I start to beg for them just to let me go, that I don't know anything. But I do know something and they know that, but it's something that I intend to never tell. There is a key, a small key...her name is Sophie and we need her. Once she finds out what the Capital has done to her and her family, she will hate them just as much as everyone else. Her mother has been killed and her sister was in the Hunger Games in an attempt to silence their protest forever. Acacia needs her, because she knows the Capital better than anyone else and we need that advantage. I am dipped into the water and I try not to thrash, but the electricity makes me thrash around.

"Okay, take her back to the cell for a few hours." He smiles evilly at me. "I'll be seeing her again soon and I don't want to kill her..."

They drag me back to the cell and I start to thrash around. Anger is flaring up inside of me and I feel like I'm starting to loose my mind. Why do they want me? When I'm thrown into my cell I see Acacia sitting there and I start to cry again, she can't be here...no...

Alwin POV:

Beth and I are practicing with the others for the rescue mission. Odysseus told us that we need to start to train and that we might be able to go on it. What he doesn't know is that I'm going on the mission no matter what he says. I lunge at Beth and she easily steps out of the way. For some reason I am spending all of my time with her, she makes me feel a little better and I get to hear about her life. My thoughts go to Ace and what she's doing right now, anger starts to course through me. After a few minutes I am told to stop and Beth follows me out of the room. We sit down together in the sitting room, leading to the training area.

"Are you okay?" Beth's voice comes from beside me and I hear her gasp. I follow her gaze up to the TV screen and see that they now have all of the tributes showing. "Oh no..."

When it lands on Acacia I stand up and want to punch the TV. She is next to Ashlee and the two of them look the worst off, obviously the two of them are being the examples to the others. I watch as they lower them toward water with electricity running through it, but they stop right above it. Ashlee is kicking and screaming. Her screams echo in my mind and the President walks out in front of them, blocking the view.

"Hello, all of you. I hope that all of you are planning on doing as instructed or else...all of the people behind me might die." He smiles at the camera and I feel like I'm about to be sick. "Now, lets get a few things straight about this whole 'rebellion thing'. You see these tributes...all of them will be going back into the arena and if anyone tries anything funny, I will have each and everyone of them blown to pieces."

My heart is beating faster and I stare at the screen. This is the end, I can't risk their lives and he knows that. Right at that moment Odysseus walks in and he is cussing under his breath. The President steps out of the way and all of the tributes are dipped into the water, their heads stay above the water and they scream. I shut my eyes and try to block it out, what am I supposed to do? While they are still screaming the TV goes black.

"We are going to rescue them." Odysseus tells me and I feel the tears starting to fall down my cheeks. "Alwin, we will get them..."

I turn to him and shake my head a little. "Until she's back, I'm not going to do anything. Odysseus, I will not let her die, do you understand me?"

"The mission is set for early tomorrow morning." He says and I stare at him. "But you can't go...Alwin, I'm sorry but you would be a loose cannon there."

Oh, he's wrong...I'm going.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Okay, onto the last one...this is the last chapter. :( The last one will be called Jabberjay and it should be up tomorrow, after I write the first chapter. I know that it was weird to show Ashlee's POV, but I wanted to show what she went through. Onto Jabberjay! :D **

**(Okay I'm going back and forth. Last chapter or a few more?)**


	42. Chapter 42: Authors Note

**Hey everyone! Acacia Lily Yarrow-Coin: Jabberjay is now up! Hopefully all of you like it and I can't wait to keep going with it. This will be the last one. :(**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***


End file.
